HOLOGRAM
by CrystalVictoria
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan seorang anak super jenius dengan IQ 250 bersama Kiseki No Sedai Takao Himuro yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Ga pinter bikin summary, langsung masuk aja. WARNING : Awal-awal sangat bertele-tele, pilihan kata ga tepat, dan agak membosankan. Tapi begitu memasuki kira-kira chapter 4 ke depan, jalur cerita sudah mulai terlihat. OC x Chara. Cover is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Dunia ini membosankan…

Seandainya saja, aku dapat menciptakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat dunia ini lebih berwarna…

Ya, duniaku adalah dunia hitam putih. Dengan otak seperti ini, segalanya terasa mudah.

Terlalu mudah.

Tetapi, duniaku mulai berwarna,

Saat mereka mulai muncul, para kepala pelangi itu…

.

.

 **SHOU'S POV**

"…u"

"…hou"

Hm?

 **"SHOU, KOK NGELAMUN!"**

Hmmm? Oh, aku lupa, aku lagi dikelas.

"apaan sih, Yusa…" temanku bernama Yusa Akiteru, laki. Ya, temanku semuanya laki. Tak terkecuali. Dan karena tiap tahun aku selalu berteman dengan laki-laki ganteng-ganteng (mereka kok yang mendekatiku), cewe-cewe dikelas kurang menyukaiku. Meh, cewe-cewe genit. Namaku Shou Shiromaki, umur 15, sekolah di SMA Raiten. Aku, anak dua professor ternama di dunia, ayahku dan ibuku. Mereka meninggal saat usiaku 7 tahun, karena ada yang membunuh mereka untuk membungkam mulut mereka. Pasti. Aku bersumpah akan melanjutkan usaha mereka selama ini, dengan IQ ku yang lebih dari 250.

"Aku dikaruniai otak yang setara dengan kedua orangtuaku, ya itu otak seorang professor. Sejak kecil aku sudah belajar bereksperimen dan membuat beberapa barang yang menurutku cukup berguna, contohnya seperti yang ada didepanku sekarang ini yaitu pensil yang bisa menulis sendiri, penghapus yang bisa menghapus suatu coretan apapun hingga bisa menyebabkan kertas menjadi seperti baru bahkan bekas coretan tidak bisa dilacak dengan cara apapun, tas yang tidak akan jadi berat walau dimasuki barang-barang apapun, dan lain lain. aku masih belum berani membuat ciptaan yang besar-besar begitu, ehh seperti mesin waktu, mungkin?

"Penampilan fisikku itu ganteng, ya, **GANTENG** , padahal aku cewek (yah namaku memang mirip cowok karena waktu lahir mamaku ngidam anak cowo) dengan rambut berwarna gradasi coklat emas (entah kenapa sejak lahir sudah seperti itu, guru-guru mengatai aku semir padahal ini rambut asli) pendekku, rambutku agak menutupi sebelah kiri mataku. Sengaja kubuat begitu, karena kelainan genetikku mata kiriku menjadi berwara coklat keemasan sedangkan yang kanan berwarna coklat biasa. Aku… berdada rata (dan itu sebab membuatku dikira cowok berkali-kali yah karena aku memang suka memakai baju cowok), dan aku cukup kekar untuk ukuran perempuan, walau tinggiku hanya 160 cm. dan, siapa bilang karena tinggiku hanya segini, aku tidak bisa melakukan **DUNK**? Siapa, he?

Aku juga merupakan seorang otaku, otaku berat. Dan aku tergila-gila dengan Anime Kuroko no Basuke, ohhh betul-betul, isinya mulai dari cowok shota sampai cowok kakkoi yang berotot dan- oke, aku malah fangirlingan. Terimakasih pada Nanase Yukki, teman cowokku yang memperkenalkan aku pada anime lope lope ini. Kiseki no sedai + Kagami, aku menyukai semuanya, kalau disuruh memilih, maka otakku akan berbelit (?).

"fine, aku tau kamu ini jenius, gak perlu belajar, gak perlu dengerin guru njelasin di depan kayak sekarang, tapi sekalinya kamu ngelamun, duh, nyadarinnya susah taok!" omel Yusa. Duh. Dan betewe ini jam ke 9, berarti sebentar lagi pulang

"baweeeeeel. Mweeee." Ejekku. Ha, dia sekaran g kelihatan kesal! Haha, lihatlah wajahnya itu~ "Yusa, kamu sekelompok denganku kan di ekstra kita?" ekstra ku adalah mendesain animasi.

"iya, kamu kok bisa lupa. O'on tenan." Katanya yang langsung membuatnya mendapatkan sambutan kasih sayang dari gunting oranye tercintaku. Jangan pernah bilang, kalau aku jadi ratu ikemen bergunting karena Akashi, **JANGAN PERNAH**. Atau kusate orang itu hidup-hidup dan akan kutusuk-tusuk selama proses pembuatannya.

"nah, jadi kita mau bikin apa nih, tugasnya kan disuruh bikin kartun atau animasi atau anime atau animasi apapun, lalu buat mereka sedang bernyanyi. Terserah mau dalam wujud apa. Kebanyakan pasti bikin gambar bergerak Anime di layar besar, itu sudah terlalu mainstream. Enaknya apa ya… aku mau membuat yang berbeda, tapi bingung apa…" jelasku.

"Nah, tentu saja, akan ku kaitkan dengan **KUROKO NO BASKET**. Kan ada character song nya mereka. **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

Kok jadi ketawa nista ya? Okelahlanjut ._.

"kita harus serius nih bikinnya, kalo sudah selesai kan, satu sekolah menyaksikannya. Di aula." Kata Yusa, yang langsung membuatku mendelik kaget.

"HAH, YANG BENAR SAJA, satu sekolah menyaksikan?! Siapa guru yang membuat peraturan macam itu, guru macam apalah itu!?" teriakku histeris, berusaha meinimalkan suara agar tidak terdengar pak Guru didepan, yang sukses membuat guru ini bersin, dan aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau guru pengajar kelasku sekarang inilah yang membuat keputusan macam itu. Sialannnnn.

"guru macam apalah, apalah~" nyanyi Yusa pakai suara ala india, yang langsung membuatnya mendapatkan penghargaan dari guntingku.

"aku kehabisan ide, nanti aja aku pikirin di rumah. Teman sekelompok kita ada berapa?" kataku. "wah, seorang **SHOU SHIROMAKI** kehabisan ide! Ini mah keajaiban dunia yang ke de- Ekh, jangan! Taruh siletmu! Oke.. fyuh, ada 7 oang setiap kelompok, kelompok kita ada aku, kamu, Yuki, Mino, Ari, Kino, sama… umm… aku lupa. Ehe." Jelas Yusa.

"sama Shun, mak. Enak ya, temen-temen kita semua masuk ekstra yang sama." Ujarku, yang mendapat anggukan senang dari Yusa.

 **KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** \- oke, itu mah kepanjangan.

 **Kring** , bel bunyi tanda pulang

Oke, itu mah kependekan, ah, masa bodohlah. Emang gue pikirin banget gitulah? Gak kan. Gak. Oke, Aku kumat.

"dah dulu ya Yusa, nanti aku pikirin di rumah deh, BERDIRIIIIII, BERI HORMAT!" dan bytheway, aku ketua kelas dikelas _V-D_ ini.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

.

.

 _ARGH BINGUNG, MAU BIKIN APA AKU?_

Apa apa apa apa apalah! Pokoknya jangan Gambar bergerak, terlalu simple untuk otak macam otakku! (oke, malah nyombong. Gak baik tuh.) eeen, mungkin, dibuat bisa bercakap-cakap dengan audience? Tapi… aku belum mencoba buat seperti ituan! Arf amburegull! Sangaaat!

Tuh kan, kalo bingung aku mulai ngaco.

Aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain dikamar mendiang orangtuaku, dan….. Tunggu dulu. _Sejak kapan, kayu dalam lemari itu lepas?_

 **NORMAL POV**

Dan Shou pun segera mendekati lemari itu, dan mencoba memindahkan kayu besar yang merupakan dasar lemari itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika ditemukannya sebuah microphone, dan begitu melihatnya dia mengerti, kalau dia harus mengatakan kata sandi yang tepat di microphone itu supaya sesuatu terjadi.

Shou menemukan secarik kertas, yang mungkin berisi petunjuk untuk membuat 'sesuatu terjadi' itu. Isinya merupakan : "how can I face the problem…"

 _Aaa, ini kata-kata yang sering membuat mama tertawa dulu._ Pikir Shou. Dia pun bersuara di mic itu…

"if the problem is my face?"

Dia merasa ibunya melakukan pilihan tepat untuk membuat kode seperti ini karena hanya keluarga intilah yang mengetahui isi masing-masing hati. Tetapi dia juga berpikir _ciiih, kenapa nggak dibuat soal dalam rumus kimia super susah aja,_ tetapi setelah itu dia tersadar, kalau ibunya melakukannya dan tempat ini ditemukan orang jahat, bisa saja orang itu meminta satu orang yang sangat jenius untuk memecahkan soal ibunya. Jadi lebih baik, buat aja kode yng hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba, dari tempat Mic tadi, keluar sebuah peti yang cukup besar. Shou pun penasaran, dan ketika dia membukanya, dia menemukan satu buku yang cukup tebal dan besar, dan juga...

 **Buku yang akan mengubah kehidupannya menjadi berwarna, seperti rambut Kiseki no Sedai.**


	2. Chapter 2

3 bulan kemudian...

 **NORMAL POV**

"Oi, Yusa. kamu tau, Shou dimana? presentasi kita sebentar lagi bergantung padanya... gawat nih..." sewot Shou Amano, yang sedari tadi meributi Yusa.

"aku engga tau, tiba-tiba aja, 3 bulan yang lalu setelah kita berdua membahas tentang presentasi hari ini, besoknya dia ngomong ke aku dengan tatapan agak aneh, katanya, _aku aja yang kerja, aku sudah dapet ide, dan aku yakin siapapun bakal terkesima._ gitu." jelas Yusa.

"lha, terus, kita kerja apa lho, payah ah." timpal Kinoshita Takuya, yang sedari tadi ikutan sewot juga.

"mestinya, segalanya sudah beres, kalian tahu lah, dia itu jeniusnya kayak apa? papa mamanya aja udah kurang ajar jeniusnya, malah nikah, anaknya otaknya meledak." katanya Ariki Sumi, yang lumayan menyantai.

"aku yakin, dia pasti memasukkan konten Kuroko no Basuke ke dalamnya." kata Nanase Yukki, sehingga mengundang beberapa tatapan _hell you're not serious_.

"yah, asalkan bagus, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan, lagipula, kalian taulah anak siapa dia." cerocos Minoki Aru, yang juga sama santainya seperti Ari.

" **teman-teman, aku datang.** "

ketika orang yang sedaritadi di cari-cari datang, para lelaki sekelompok Shou menghela nafas lega. namun, tidak terlihat Shou membawa apapun. hanya satu _remote control_ berbentuk oval dan berwarna silver yang hanya sebesar segenggam tangan orang dewasa. para anggota pun menjadi agak khawatir, tetapi...

"tenang saja, semua akan beres~" kata Shou dengan wajah licik dan lidah yang menjilat bibirnya seperti vampir, dan otomatis membuat para anggota sekelompok begidik ngeri. "kita kelompok terakhir ya? bagus, jadi dengan itu..." dia menghentikkan katanya sejenak dan anggota kelompok memandangnya penasaran, lalu dia berkata "ah, tidak apa, lupakan." _dengan itu, maka pertunjukan akhir akan menjadi yang paling baik. terimakasih mama.~_ lanjut Shou dalam hati.

"aku ada perlu sebentar, kalian tunggulah disini, yah!" kata Shou, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari para anggota kelompok.

tetapi, Yukki merasakan hal yang agak aneh dan berbeda dari Shou. Shou bergerak menjauhi mereka, sebelum itu dia mendekatkan remote control itu ke mulutnya, lalu berkata.

"apakah kalian sudah siap?~ jangan membuat kesalahan ya~" bisiknya pada remote itu, yang otomatis membuat Yukki bingung. (hanya Yukki yang mendengar percakapan mereka) lalu, betapa kagetnya Yukki, ketika...

 _"kami sudah siap, Shou."_

... **Yukki mendengar suara Akashi.**

 _"Oi, Akashi! jangan asal dulu, aku masih belum siap nih!"_

 **kini Yukki mendengar suara Aomine.**

 _"Aku setuju sama Aominecchi -ssu."_

 **lalu, Yukki mendengar suara Kise.**

 _srek srek grusuk srek grusuk sssssss srrrkkk_

"kalian berisik sekali di sana, kalian sedang apa sih? persiapkan diri dengan baik ya, mungkin, dua jam lagi kalian tampil. persiapkan yang terbaik!~" kata Shou pada remote itu.

 _"kami sedang merapikan sesuatu disini nanodayo. Murasakibara, berhentilah makan! tidakkah kau tegang, sebentar lagi kau akan menyanyikan ZERO GAME bersama Himuro."_

 **baik, tadi Akashi, lalu Aomine, lalu Kise, dan sekarang Midorima. Yukki merasa penasaran sampai ke tingkat santet.**

 _"iya iya... *kunyah-kunyah* kan masih dua jam lagi... mendokusai..."_

 **Yukki sudah tidak kuat, sodara-sodara. kini Murasakibara.**

 _"Kagami-kun, rapikan bajumu. jangan tampil tidak rapi didepan umum, itu tidak baik."_

 **ah, suara monoton ini, KUROKO.**

 _"Cih, merepotkan se- WUAA, TUNGGU! se-se-se-sejak kapan kamu di sebelahku?"_

 **nah lho, suara Kagami. Yukki sudah tidak kuasa menahan rasa penasarannya terhadap remote control itu, dan apa yang akan dipresentasikan kelompoknya.**

 _"dari tadi kok Kagami-kun, kau saja yang kurang perhatian."_

 _gusak grusuk woy au Aomineechi! srak srak cincinkuu! bla bla kalian inizzzzt narsis bla bla grusuk Kuroko jangan-_

"kalian berisik sekali, koneksinya aku matikan yah. kalian jangan tegang-tegang amat." kata Shou dengan santai.

 _"oke, Shou, kupastikan aku sudah menyiapkan mereka semua beserta pasangan duetnya dalam dua jam kedepan." s_ uara Akashi.

"Akashi memang bisa diandalkan!~ aku tutup yah~" trek. dan koneksi dengan bocah-bocah itupun diputus.

Yukki sudah akan gila, kenapa bisa? kenapa Shou bisa bercakap-cakap dengan makhluk-makhluk yang seharusnya dari dunia Anime? apakah dia membuka portal untuk mereka masuk ke dunia nyata? pikir Yukki. dia sangat bingung dengan penciptaan Shou.

Shou pun kembali ke kelompoknya dan menanyai mereka, berapa jatah lagu tiap kelompok, dan kata Yusa, jatahnya 7-10 lagu. maka Shou berkata, "kelompok kita akan memainkan 10 lagu", yang langsung mendapat desahan panjang dari para anggota sekelompok.

"jangan khawatir, kalian akan sangat kagum melihat apa yang kubuat, bukan, **apa yang ibuku buat.** " kata Shou dengan wajah sinis. karena di ekstra ini ada 7 kelompok dan durasi tiap kelompok cukup panjang, maka mereka bisa cukup lega.

"harus ada satu perwakilan yang maju ke depan menjelaskan apa yang diciptakan kelompok." jelas Ari, yang langsung membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah Shou.

"iya, aku mengerti, aku akan melakukan semuanya. kalian cukup menikmati." kata Shou agak dengan nada sarkastik yang membuat para anggota merasa agak bersalah karena tidak bekerja sama sekali. "bukan, aku bukannya mau bikin kalian merasa bersalah loh. tapi, aku ada alasan untuk membuat semua ini sendirian." jelas Shou, membuat para anggota lain mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

 **di dalam remote silver**

"Shin-chan, aku takut... aku nyanyiin tiga lagu nih... gimana, Shin-chan..." curhat Takao ke Midorima. duh, malah curhat.

"karena aku sudah mendapatkan lucky itemku hari ini, jadi apapun bukan masalah besar, nanodayo. *naikin kacamata*" kata Midorima dengan bangganya, sambil meraba lucky item cancer hari ini yang berupa sempak Sailor Moon nya yang sedang dia pakai. pakek sempak beibi kok bangga? kok ada juga sih yang jual, tapi sih itu sebenernya dibikinin Shou.

"Midorima, kamu punya rasa malu gak sih? aku yang jadi temen setimmu aja malu!" timpal Aomine.

"Aominecchi, aku jga malu punya teman dekil sepertimu ssu." celetuk Kise yang langsung mati karena imitasi kentut sapi ekstra basin Aomine.

"Kagami-kun, bisa menyimpul dasi?" singgung Kuroko.

"ch, berisik kau Kuroko! susah tauu..." balas Kagami kesel karena gak bisa menyimpul dasinya.

"aha, biarkan ak bantu, Taiga...wkwk" kata Himuro si mata satu ganteng, yang langsung membetulkan dasi Kagami.

"aaah, Arigato Tatsuya!" seru Kagami senang ala anak beibi.

"Murochin, mestinya gak perlu dibantu. Kagami kan anakkecil." celetuk Murasakibara, yang membentuk perempatan di seluruh muka Kagami. (uo buset.)

"ini adalah kemunculanmu yang terakhir, Akashi. setelah itu, dirimu tidak akan ditampilkan lagi." kata Akashi, Oreshi.

"apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian, Seijuurou?" timpal Akashi, Bokushi.

"semua telah ditentukan, Akashi, dan sudah seharusnya berakhir demikian." jawab Oreshi.

sementara mereka berbincang di dalam remote, giliran mereka perlahan mendekat...

dan, kita masih belum mengetahui wujud mereka yang akan ditampilkan Shou...


	3. Chapter 3

**SHOU'S POV**

Yes! Yes! Voilaaaa!

Mama memang hebat, mama menciptakan benda yang menjadi impian semua orang! Yasss~~~

luar biasa, dengan ini, hari-hariku tidak akan sepi, karena ada mereka.

ya, ada Kiseki no Sedai bersamaku. Juga Kagami. Didalam benda kecil ini. Dan sebentar lagi, aku, Shou Shiromaki...

 **akan mempresentaskian alat buatan mamaku.**

.

.

"SHOU! 4 MENIT LAGI, GILIRAN KITA! AKU TAKUUUUUUT!" jerit Yukki. Kenapa sih, haris setegang itu?

"Santai sajalah..." ujarku, walau aku juga agak tegang.

Yusa pun menoleh padaku "emangnya kamu bikin apaan?"

" .si.a~ toh bentar lagi kamu juga tau~" kataku dengan wajah usil.

"Gak seru, mainan rahasia-rahasiaan. Kamu bukan cewek sok rahasia aja kenapa harus gitu." Kata Ari padaku. Hey dia tolol, aku kan-

"Tapi masalahnya, Shou-kun itu perempuan, Ari."

Nice, Shun. Kau mengerti aku.

"Ah, iya juga."

Tolol.

sekarang, dua menit lagi.

dua menit terakhir, waktu bagi 'mereka' untuk bersiap-siap habis. Dan, aku membuka koneksi remote ku.

"Halo? Akashi, apa semua sudah siap?" Tanyaku.

sehingga mengundang tatapan _hah kau ngomong sama siapa_ dari seluruh anggota kelompokku.

 _"aku rasa sudah. 2 menit lagi, hm?"_ kata Akashi.

 _"aku terbiasa menyanyi dikaraoke dan diwawancara di pertunjukan, tapi tidak menyangka aku akan tampil...begini."_ Kata Kise, dengan nada gemetaran.

 _"Murasakibara! Bersiaplah bersama Himuro, taruh makananmu nanodayo!"_ well you know lah ini dari siapa.

"Murasakibara, kurang dari dua menit lagi, kita akan ke depan. Kamu, jangan nyantai, bersiaplah, atau tidak ada snack selama 1 bulan."

Sunyi, selama 4 detik, lalu-

 _"JANGAAAAAAN! APAPUN, ASAL BUKAN MAIUBO! TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! **TIDAK MAIUBOU TIDAAAAK!"**_

aku, telah membuat kesalahan besar, dengan membuat si titan maha ungu (?) Meraung-raung.

"Iyaa, berhentilah meraung, Murasakibara! Jaga penampilanmu untuk nanti!" Kataku padanya.

 _"lho, kenapa minna jongkok semua?"_ tanyanya polos.

yaiyalah, kamu pikir suaramu itu kayak apa?

Ari bingung, dan bertanya. "Shou, siapa mereka? Untuk apa kamu menelepon di saat-saat seperti ini, satu menit lagi, dan mana ciptaanmu? Siapa itu Aka- apalah, dan Ma-Mu-Mu-"

"Akashi dan Murasakibara." Lanjut Yusa. Lalu Yukki meneruskan. "Akashi dan Murasakibara, itu, adalah **tokoh Kuroko no Basuke dari dunia anime**."

Oooh, aku lupa, Yukki tau~

dan, ucapan Yukki sukses mendapat tatapan shock dari anggota-anggota lain.

" **dan kini, giliran kelompok 8, untuk menampilkan karya merekaaaa!~~ di kelompok 8 terdapat anak dua profesor ternama, daaaaan, tampillah, Shou berserta ciptaannya!~~** "

nah. Kini giliran kita. Aku sungguh sangat tegang, kakiku melangkah ke luar, bersiap.

"Shou-chan, silahkan mic nya~" kata kakak MC dengan memberikan aku mic nya.

" **kepada** seluruh **siswa siswi, bapak ibu guru, pengurus, dan khususnya kepada kepala sekolaaah, selamat pagiiiiii~~** " sambutku ceria. Kalau dilihat dari sini, aku melihat deretan depan adalah para otaku, dan deretan belakang siswa biasa. Dan, terbagi menjadi 4 petak siswa.

" **PAGIIIIIIIIIII~~~** " balas mereka semangat. Kulihat di deretan otaku maupun siswa biasa, mereka sepertinya sedang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain karena penasaran atas buatanku. Para otaku, aku akan membuat kalian mimisan dan tenggelam dalam danau darah buatan kalian sendiri!~~

" **youshaa... sepertinya minna sudah tidak sabar. Sekarang aku akan mempresentasikannya. Buatan kelompokku. Perkenalkan...** "

Terlihat kilatan penasaran di mata mereka.

" **karakter Kuroko no Basuke, KISEKI NO SEDAI, BESERTA PARTNERNYA!** " kataku, sambil memencet tombol di remoteku, dan keluarlah...

 **kiseki no sedai, beserta partnernya, dalam wujud hologram.**

kalau kalian tau konser Hatsune Miku, seperti itulah bentuk mereka, tetapi mereka lebih detail. Mulai dari lipatan baju, rambut, anatomi tubuh, wajah, gerakan tubuh yang tidak ada bedanya dengan gerakan manusia, dan tentu saja, **sifat masing-masing karakter.**

" **minna, ohayouu gozaimasuuuu! Ore wa Kise Ryouta, yoroshiku onegaishimasuuuuu~~~ ittai! Shoucchi! Kenapa, kamu menjitakku?** " -Kise.

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KISEEEEE! "** teriak para audience. Tentu saja, ini kan hologram Kise. Dan aku baru saja **menjitak hologram.**

" **tentu saja Kise. Tidak seharusnya kamu duluan yang memperkenalkan diri. Akashi, sang kapten. Dan inilaaaah? AKASHIIIII!~~** " dan keluarlah Akashiiiii~~~

 **"terimakasih atas micnya Shou, dan minna, ore wa Akashi Seijuurou, mohon bantuannya.** " kata Akashi sambil membungkuk sopan, dan tentunya mendapat sambutan teriakan para fangirls,

" **UWOOOOO, AKASHIIIIIIII!~~** " teriak mereka. Bahkan ada yang bersorak-sorak.

lalu, ada sosok yang kita kenal, sedang mengambil alih mic. " **boku wa Akashi Seijuurou. Boku wa subete tadashi.** " well, kalian taulah siapa dia.

" **BOKUSHI DAN ORESHI, KYAAAAAAAAHHHH! LIHATLAH, KEREN!~~~~"** teriak baris depan, sekali lagi. Tentu saja.

" **Midorima, majulah, perkenalkan dirimu."** perintahku.

 **"mm, baik. Ore wa Midorima Shintarou. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, nanodayo."** katanya, dia terlihat cukup santai...

 **"UWOOOOO MIDORIMAAAAAAA~~~ KYAAAAHHH~~~"** mereka antusias sekali~

Lihatlah, para guru terlihat sangat shock dan kagum~

 **"oke, sekarang kau, oi Aomine! Maju, perkenalan!"** perintahku lagi ke Aomine.

 **"ngggh... Ore wa Aomine Daiki, yoroshiku..."** katanya dengan nada malasnya yang seperti biasanya, tetapi kini dia terlihat sedikit... tegang.

 **"AOMINEEEEE! KYAAA LIHATLAH DIA SANGAT GAKKOIIII "** jerit para fans di deretan depan.

 **"ikuzo Murasakibara. Sekarang kamu."** perintahku lagi ke Murasakibara. Duh, anak ini? Santai banget?!

 **"nnnn... ore wa Murasakibara Atsushi... yoroshiku nee~"** katanya, MALAS.

 **"UWOAAAAAHHHH MURASAKIBARA GAKKOIIII! "** lagi-lagi, para fans teriak.

 **"oke, Kagami oi, ayo sini."** tte... Kagami terlihat tegang, dan gerakannya patah-patah. Ttaku, anak ini...

 **"K-Kagami Taiga- err desu. Yoroshiku o-negaishimasu."** kyahaha! Lihat, wajahnya merah dan imut!

 **"KYAAAA KAGAMI MALU, LUCUNYAAA!~~~"** teriak para fans, sekali lagi.

 **"terakhir, kini Kuroko! Etto, loh, mana Kuroko?"** aku celingukan mencarinya. Tetapi, ketika para audience dan para Kiseki no sedai mencarinya, hasilnya nihil. **"ada yang melihat Kuroko, minna?"** tanyaku. Mereka semua menggeleng. Geez, aku membuatnya dengan hawa keberadaan tipis tapi tak kusangka, akan setipis ini.

Tapi, mendadak, para penonton di baris depan menghindari satu titik. Aku lihat surai biru yang mencungul, dan, oh, Kuroko disana~ bagaimana bisa dia disana? Wkwk /loh

"Ano, Shou-san, sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis sehingga aku muncul di sini..." katanya dengan stoic face nya. Tunggu, Kuroko, kalau kau disana, bahaya, nanti-

 **"UWAAAAAAA KUROKOOOO! AKU MAU PELUK, UWA KAWAIIIII! "** nah lho, sudah kuduga.

 **"doumo minna. Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu-"** kata Kuroko, leh, dia sejak kapan disini, aku juga nggak ta-

"WUAAAA SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI, KUROKO! ASTAGA JANTUNGKU!" teriak Kagami heboh. Untungnya alih mic sudah diambil Kuroko, sehingga teriakannya tidak terdengar mengaung di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

" **baru saja Kagami-kun. Kau saja yang kurang perhatian."** astaga, lihatlah Kagami, perempatan sudah muncul di jidatnya...

" **yosaaa, saya akan menjelaskan. Pertama-tama, tidakkah kalian bingung, aku bisa menjitak hologram, dan mereka bisa memegang mic?"** kataku. Nah, benar kan? Ciptaan ini luar biasa. Mereka kini terlihat bingung, mereka bertanya-tanya pada sesamanya, dan akhirnya menggelengkan kepala.

" **ini, adalah HOLOGRAM PADAT. Kita bisa menyentuh mereka, mereka bisa menggendong kita, kita bisa bersalaman dengan mereka, bahkan, kita bisa mengajak mereka bermain BASKET."** jelasku. Bukankah, ciptaan ini luar biasa? Mereka bahkan bisa bertindak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Mereka terlihat takjub, dan beberapa dari mereka membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf O, dan.. " **intinya, mereka itu _manusia yang tidak hidup."_** jelasku.

" **di otak ku sudah aku pasangkan chip. Jadi, aku bisa mengendalikan hal disekitar mereka, walau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mereka. Misalnya, aku menciptakan baju untuk mereka, aku menciptakan makanan untuk mereka, mengikat rambut mereka, contohnya seperti- ini!"** kataku sambil menjentikkan jariku.

CTIK

BLING!

" **WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LIHATLAH AOMINE GYAHAHAH!"**

"OI SHOU TEME! KENAPA KAMU MENGUBAH BAJU KERENKU JADI DRESS, TEME!"

ya, sekarang Pffft... aku mengubah Aomine, mengenakan dress norak berwarna pink dengan pita-pita dan permata yang OH SO LOL.

"SHOU TEME KEMBALIKAN!" teriaknya histeris. Lol oh lol.

 **"yaa, bagaimana kalu kita memulai dengan Himuro menyanyikan salah satu lagu opening Kuroko no Basket? Yah! Dan sekarang, sambut Himuro, menyanyikan lagu CAN DO!~~ Kiseki no sedai dan Kagami, bisa pergi ke backstage sekarang."** kataku semangat seakan-akan mengabaikan Aomine yang kelabakan sambil memencet tombol di remote ku dan memunculkan Himuro. Oh, dia, sungguh keren memakai dasi dan kemeja itu.

"OI SHOU TEME!"

"sudah, sana masuklah dulu ke backstage."

"Terimakasih mic nya Shou. **doumo minnaaaaa! Ore wa Himuro Tatsuya desuu, yoroshiku onegaishimasuuuuu~~~"** kata Himuro, yang langsung mendapat sambutan teriakan dari barisan depan yang menggelegar. **"aku akan menyanyikan salah satu lagu opening anime ini, yang seharusnya dinyanyikan oleh seiyuu ku, yang bernama Taniyama Kishou. Hmmm, tapi tidak apa kan kalau aku yang menyanyikannya, toh suara kita sama~"** kata Himuro sambil tersenyum dengan amat lembut. Oh, dan aku bisa melihat di depan, para audience mulai tepar sambil mimisan.

" **tu wa ga yak! Musik!"** teriak Himuro sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas, dan...

 **Himuro mulai menyanyikan lagunya.**

 **bersambung~**

* * *

 **Ice Scarlet :** makasih udah mau review!~ yap, pairingnya OC sama Kisedai + Kagami~


	4. Chapter 4

**NORMAL POV**

Himuro pun mengambil posisi, dan dia bersiap untuk menyanyikannya. Dalam waktu cepat, dia sudah ngerape di panggung. Kalau mau tau gayanya Himuro waktu nyanyi liat aja di yutub official video nya GRANRODEO - Can Do :v /dasarauthorresek

(Dan karena di FF tidak diperbolehkan menulis lirik lagu jadi ya sudahlah)

"Muro-chin, keren ya..." celetuk Murasakibara. "Dia mempunyai seiyuu yang luar biasa. Wajar sekali kalau Himuro-san bisa seperti itu, Murasakibara-kun." Jelas Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, kita akan berduet lagu itu kan? Aku takut, Kurokocchi... lagu itu harus pake banyak feels -ssu..." Kise mengatakannya dengan nada gemetaran. Mungkin dia benar-benar tegang. Diciptakan didunia nyata memang tekanannya besar, dia rasa.

"Tenang saja, Kise-kun. Kita bisa melakukannya seperti di latihan kemarin-kemarin." Kata Kuroko.

"Aku tidak menyangka, akan di buat seperti ini, nanodayo. Maksudku, ini luar biasa. Lihatlah, nanodayo." Kata Midorima sambil mengamat-amati tubuhnya, yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa. Mulai dari lipatan baju, tekstur kulit, rambut, gerak tubuh, indera perasa, dan lain-lain.

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasa takjub, Midorima. Mendengar penjelasan Shou waktu itu, rasanya sulit percaya." Celetuk Akashi.

nah, apa yang terjadi... kita lihat saja kejadian ketika Shou berhasil membuat semuanya, dan mengaktifkan mereka.

 **Flashback : on**

 _yosh, aku berhasil! Tinggal mengaktifkan remote ini sesuai dengan petunjuk yang ada di buku yang mama buat, dan muncullah... Kiseki no Sedai..._

ctik

SHRIIIIING!

"WAAH, SILAU!"

ketika Shou mengaktifkan remote itu, cahaya silau misterius muncul, dan... satu per satu dari Kiseki no sedai dan Kagami, muncul.

Tetapi...

tidak, mereka tidak memakai baju. Shou ingin membuat serealistis mungkin, tetapi...

ah, dia melupakan bajunya.

sehingga ada pemangangan yang tidak layak didepan matanya, yaitu tujuh pemuda dengan kepala pelangi yang t-telanjang.

"eh, kalian- **KYAAAAAAAHHHH!** "

" **WUAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**!"

Dan terjadi sedikit... chaos. Para Kiseki no sedai mencari (menggerebek) sesuatu disekitar laboratorium Shou untuk menutupi 'anu'nya...

"Waaah! Apa-apaan ini!" -Aomine, sedang bersembunyi di balik korden panjang warna hijau, yang terlihat agak- enn, ew banget. Yaaa, kalian tahulah... dengan badan butek seperti itu, bersembunyi di korden berwarna hijau cerah itu... kordennya jadi terlihat kusam~

"K-kita dimana ini, nanodayo?! Kenapa aku tidak berbusana?!" -Midorima, sedang bersembunyi di balik meja bersama Kise.

"WUAAA, KENAPA KITA TELANJANG-SSU! dan mengapa terasa berbeda -ssu?! Bajuuuu!" -Kise, sedang dibalik meja bersama Midorima, dan menangis-nangis.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi... i-ini dimana?" -Akashi, sedang bersembunyi dibalik selimut yang dia ambil (curi) dari ranjang- oke, di laboratorium Shou ada ranjangnya kok.

"Kenapa aku telanjang... akan kuhancurkan orang yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi!" Seru Murasakibara, sedang bersembunyi dibalik lemari dengan kepala mencungul (?) keluar.

"Waaaargh?! Teme, siapa yang membuatku seperti ini!" Teriak Kagami dengan membahana, sedang bersembunyi di balik kursi- oh, dan kursinya sangat besar.

wajah Aomine kesal, wajah Midorima menahan malu, wajah Kise- err, seperti mengatakan... 'tolong jangan perkosa aku!', muka Akashi terlihat tenang tetapi alisnya mengkerut malu, wajah Murasakibara terlihat seperti ini... :'w (yaampun author...), dan wajah Kagami terlihat sangat amat merah, dengan alis cabangnya yang mengkerut turun, dan mulutnya yang terbuka melontarkan protes.

satu hal yang pasti.

muka mereka saat ini.

MERAH

KERINGETAN

LUCU

GEMESIN

MINTA DI GREPE

TERUTAMA AKASHI SAMA KISE

DAN K-

oke cukup. Shou tak kuasa menahan mimisannya.

"Waaaaaa, kalian bugil!" Teriak Shou sambil menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu sebanyak mungkin. Tapi yah percuma.

"Kami sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi!" Teriak Kisedai + Kagami kompak, dan kesel.

"Baju, mana baju... ah, masak hologram pake baju dari dunia nyata, ah... oh iya aku lupa..."

Shou menjentikkan jarinya, dan memakaikan mereka baju.

di otak Shou ada chip untuk mengendalikan mereka, ingat?

Masalahnya ada pada bajunya... kenapa, mereka semua pake baju disni prinses dan berbi?! Dan apa-apaan dress Belle dari biuti en de bist yang dipakai Kise, dress sinderela yang dipake Aomine, dress Aulola yang dipake Akashi, dress Sopia de prinses yang dipake Murasakibara, dress Mulan yang dipake-pfft, Kagami, sama dress Prinses en de frog yang dipake Midorima?! Pffft, silahkan bayangin sendiri~

" **HUWAAAAAAAAA!** "

Dan sekali lagi, terjadilah Chaos didalam lab Shou.

Ketauan deh, Shou suka disni prinses dan berbi.

"Terkutuklah dirimu, Author resek." -Shou.

 **5 menit kemudian**

"nah, beres juga..." kata Shou sambil mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat.

"A-ano, sumimasen..."

Shou dan kisedai+Kagami shock. Kok gak ada orangnya? Hantu?! Dan lagi suara itu-

GREP

" **WAAAAARGHHHHHH!** " teriak Kisedai+Kagami-Akashi+Shou. (Jadi ini matematika gitu?!) Ada satu tangan, meremas pundak Akashi.

"A-aku... b-belum dapat baju..." dan... terpampanglah sosok baby blue... bersembunyi di balik tubuh Akashi, memunculkan wajahnya dari belakang pundak Akashi hingga terlihat mata dan hidungnya saja, dan-

OH EM JI.

YA TUHAN, INIKAH COBAANMU?

KUROKOOOOO!

Kuroko sedang berwajah merah, mata sayu, dan terlihat sekali dia sedang sangat malu. Dan oh, dia masih telanjang.

semua cengok.

dan banjir mimisan dalam sepersekian detik.

 **3 menit kemudian**

"A-arigatou..." -Kuroko.

"Yesh, sudah beres.." kata Shou.

"Tunggu! Kau siapa! Dan kenapa kita disini! Dan... mengapa... terasa berbeda?" Celetuk Aomine...

ah, baju mereka sudah normal. Setidaknya mereka sekarang memakai kaos oblong dan celana sependek lutut berwarna rambut mereka masing-masing.

"Iya benar, apa ini semua... kenapa semuanya terlihat... lain, nanodayo? Seperti...lebih..."

"Nyata? Tentu saja. Ini dunia nyata." Potong Shou.

dan semua kaget. Apa maksudnya dunia nyata?

"Ini dunia nyata. Kalian itu dari dunia anime. Aku menciptakan kalian dalam wujud ini supaya kalian bisa berinteraksi dengan fans-fans dari dunia nyata.

Nah, kalian ini hologram padat. Tempat kalian itu di remote kecil ini, aku bisa mengeluarkan kalian kapan saja aku mau dengan memencet tombol di sini. Di remote ini terdapat ruangan khusus untuk kalian ketika kalian ku 'simpan'.

Nah, di otakku ada chip khusus yang sudah aku pasangkan untuk mengendalikan hal-hal disekitar kalian seperti misalnya, baju, kacamata, syal, sepatu, makanan khusus hologram, dan lain-lain.

Nah... apa yang bisa kalian lakukan? Tidak terbatas. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia seperti kami. Makan, minum, berpikir, belajar, bermain, menyentuh barang dari dunia nyata, um maaf- BAB, ekskresi (keringatan, kencing, nafas), menangis, memasak, dan BASKET, tentunya. Masih banyak lagi yang bisa kalian lakukan." Jelas Shou panjang lebar.

"Jadi intinya, kami ini 'manusia yang tidak hidup', begitu?" Tanya Akashi.

"ah, ITU DIA! aku mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kalian, dan itulah, ya, itu! 'Manusia yang tidak hidup', benar!~~ sugoi Akashi!" Teriak Shou.

Yang lain, sweatdrop.

"Oh, dan aku, namaku Shou Shiromaki. Aku sebaya dengan kalian. Kalian panggil saja Shou. Aku anak profesor ternama dari dunia ini, yang sudah meninggal. Salam kenal, minna!~" sapa Shou hangat.

"Shou-kun, ini luar biasa..." sahut Kuroko sambil menjelajahi ruangan ini, dan tubuhnya.

"Ehe... eh, tunggu, -kun?"

"Ada yang menggangguku, kenapa, walau kau cowok, tetapi kau pendek sekali? Bahkan kau lebih pendek dari Tetsu..." kata Aomine sambil menjelajahi tubuh Shou.

"Tapi ak-"

"Benar, nodayo. Kau kurus sekali. Tinggimu hanya...160 cm?" Sahut Midorima, sambil melihatiku juga.

"Shoucchi, kau mungil untuk ukuran cowok -ssu!~" bahkan Kise juga.

"Tap-"

"Sho-chin, betul-betul pendek.." Murasakibara, menghina sekali...

"Hei, ak-"

"Shou... makan yang banyak!" Kata Kagami kasihan sambil menepuk pundak Shou.

"Kalia-"

"Kalian bicara apa." Kata Akashi.

"Eh?" Disambut dengan gumaman heran dari yang lainnya.

Seketika itu, Kuroko sedikit membelalakkan matanya, lalu berkata "ah, benar juga... maafkan aku, Shou-san."

"Kalian berdua, memang luar biasa..." gumam Shou, tetapi masih terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Maksud kalian bertiga apa?" Tanya Aomine heran.

"Kalian ini... Shou itu perempuan." Jelas Akashi.

APFFFAAAHHHHHH

"MASAKA!"

"ARIENAI!"

"HAAAAH HONTOU KA?!"

Berbagai ekspresi kekagetan, mereka lontarkan.

"Chee... kalian kurang jeli." Kata Shou dengan wajah... um... menutup kedua matanya, megerutkan alisnya yang sebelah ke atas, lalu menghela nafas sambil berkacak pinggang.

"M-maaf!" Kata yang lainnya bersamaan.

"Mou, daijobu... tetapi, Kuroko, aku akan lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan -kun." Kata Shou. Ya, dia suka diperlakukan seperti lelaki, walau ada kalanya dia ingin hormat sebagai seorang wanita.

"Eh, tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, atau kau akan kupaksa keliling kompleks perumahan ini dengan baju ternorak berbi, gimana?~"

Satu hal yang mereka pelajari

Shou itu ABSOLUT.

"...un, baiklah, Shou-s-kun." Kuroko mengangguk.

 _amit amit, kalo sampe kita pake baju ternorak berbi..._ pikir mereka semua bersamaan, trauma sama kejadian tadi.

"Oh ya, aku lupa, kalian sebaiknya mengecek di internet atau yutub atau gugel, tentang nama-nama ini. Tuh laptop disana." Kata Shou sambil memberikan kertas berisi beberapa list nama kepada mereka.

 _Ono Kensho - Kuroko_

 _Ono Yuki - Kagami_

 _Ono Daisuke - Midorima_

 _Hiroshi Kamiya - Akashi_

 _Suwabe Junichi - Aomine_

 _Kenichi Suzumura - Murasakibara_

 _Kimura Ryouhei - Kise_

 _GRANRODEO_

 _OLDCODEX_

apa nih.

"Apaan nih, Shou. Loh?" Kagami terheran, Shou sudah sampai ke pintu keluar lab itu.

"Selamat menikmati~"

Dan pintu ditutup.

"Apaan nih.." Kata Aomine sambil menatap kertasnya malas dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Nggak tau -ssu, pokoknya kita cari aja dulu." Kata Kise.

dan mereka langsung menggerumbul di laptop.

pertama, cari dulu di yutub,

ONO KENSHO

dan setelah mereka mengsearch, mereka menemukan beberapa hasil.

mereka membuka salah satu hasil search mereka yang terpampang gambar Ono Kensho.

Mendengarkan... suara Ono Kensho.

"Bukankah, ini suaramu, Kuroko...?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sekarang, aku tau, mengapa di sebelah nama-nama ini diberikan nama kita, nanodayo." Kata Midorima.

dan, tatapan mereka pun berubah. Mereka menatap laptop dengan liar, dan-

"AKU DULUAN! AKU MAU CARI SEIYUU KU YANG SUARANYA SEKSI KAYAK AKU!"

"NGGAK, AKU-SSU! AKU MAU TAU SIAPA SEIYUU KU!"

"MINGGIRLAH, NODAYO. AKU MAU MEMAKAINYA!"

"KALIAN SEMUA, MINGGIR!"

"TUNGGU, SEIYUU KU DULU!"

"a-ano-"

" **KALIAN**."

semua langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata penuh penekanan .

"Ano... kalian hom pim pah aja." Saran Kuroko.

GUBRAAAAAAKKKK!

"oi Tetsu! Tak adakah ide lain yang lebih-"

"Kau benar, Kuroko. Itu cara yang bagus."

"Akashicchi?!"

"Oi, ide ini terlalu kekanakan!"

"Mau gimana lagi nodayo. Kita hompimpah aja."

"Chee, mendokusai na..."

Dan, mereka semua kecuali Kuroko hompimpah.

dan...

"Aku pertama." Akashi.

"Aku kedua -ssu~" Kise.

"Chee, ketiga." Kagami.

"Aku keempat~" Murasakibara.

"Aku kelima, nanodayo." Midorima.

"Keenam... hiks..." Aomine.

payah.

jelas Akashi yang menang.

"Mari kita cari seiyuu ku dulu. Hi-ro-shi-Ka-mi-ya- ah, ini." Kata Akashi sambil mengetik nama seiyuu nya. Dan ketemulah... hasil search konser Hiroshi Kamiya. Akashi membukanya, mendengarkannya, dan sangking shocknya dia, dia membatu dengan posisi tangan diatas laptop membentuk pose mengetik. Begitu pula Kisedai dan Kagami.

"I-ini seiyuunya Akashicchi...?"

"A-susah dipercaya..."

"A...a...a..."

"Akashi, i-ini..."

"Aka-chin..."

"Suaranya bagus, Akashi-kun."

Akashi masih bengong. Tetapi, dia segera sadar karena tidak ingin terlihat blo'on didepan teman-temannya itu.

"B-bagus suaranya... ini luar biasa..." Akashi sampai susah berkata-kata.

"Wow, umur berapa nih? Kayak nya umur 20 atau 30an?" Tanya Aomine.

"Yah cari aja di web."

Mereka mencarinya, dan mereka membatu, ketika mengetahui umur seiyuu Akashi itu 40 TAHUN.

"Seiyuu Akashi-kun luar biasa..." bahkan Kuroko pun kagum.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliran seiyuu ku -ssu!"

"Tunggu, Kise! Aku penasaran, seiyuu Tetsu umur berapa!"

Dan mereka lagi-lagi mencari di gugel,...

"Umur 25."

"Ah, wajar."

"Kalau begitu sekarang cari, Kimura Ryou-hei!~" Kise pun mengetik nama seiyuu nya di gugel imej.

"Ah, ini -ssu. Wah..."

"Mirip orang korea nggak sih?" Kata Kagami.

"Benar~" celetuk Murasakibara.

"Itu benar, Kise..." kata Akashi pula.

"Umurnya, umurnya?" Tanya Aomine.

"Unnn...30." Kata Kise.

"Umur yang cukup tua untuk suara cempreng sepertimu nanodayo, Kise." Komentar Midorima.

"Jujur saja aku juga kaget, seiyuu Kise-kun berumur segitu bisa menghasilkan suara macam Kise-kun."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju, Kise langsung nangis buaya dipojokan.

"Yak, giliranku." Kata Kagami. "Mmm... Ono Yuki. Kenapa yang bernama Ono banyak sekali sih?" Gerutu Kagami. Sudahlah, Kagami.

"Ah? Ini dia. Ehhh... umur 30an... wah."

"Wow, pakai kacamata..." gumam Aomine.

"Menurutku, ganteng." Kata Kagami sambil menyeringai.

"Chee, sekarang giliranku~" ucap Murasakibara. "Kenichi~ Suzumura~ unnn... ah, ini dia."

Dan, semua mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Seiyuu Murasakibara...

ternyata ganteng?! Terlalu... untuk wajah seperti itu, terlalu berbeda dengan suaranya waktu memainkan suara Murasakibara!

"M-muda! Terlihat muda -ssu!" Seru Kise tak percaya.

"Belum tentu, nanodayo. Ayo kita periksa umurnya." Kata Midorima. Murasakibara pun mengetikkan nama seiyuu nya di gugel biasa, dan...

"UMUR 40 TAHUN!?" Jerit Aomine.

"40!?" Jerit Kagami pula.

"Aku kagum, Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara tersenyum- "ehe~"

"Giliranku nanodayo." Kata Midorima. Dan Midorima mengetikkan nama seiyuu nya di gugel imej. "Ono- Dai-suke... ah, ini di-"

Sunyi.

"T... terlihat... lebih tua dari seiyuu lainnya, nodayo." Gumam Midorima.

"Periksa umurnya, Midorima." Kata Akashi.

"Mm... ?!"

Mereka semua heran melihat reaksi Midorima, dan ketika dilihatnya layar laptop...

36 TAHUN.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" seru mereka. Tentu saja ini cukup mengagetkan. Bagi mereka, Hiroshi Kamiya terlihat jauh lebih muda.

"S-s-s-susah dipercaya -ssu ..."

"Dan sekarang, giliranku!" Kata Aomine mengambil alih laptop. Diketiknya, "Suwa-be... Junichi... ketemu- ah."

Kesan mereka : normal.

"Padahal suaranya seksi sekali..." gumam Aomine kepedean. "Ah..."

"Ada apa, Aomine?" Tanya Akashi.

"Wah, fakta tentang seiyuu Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi!" Ah, rupanya mereka menemukan blog _seiyuu's little forest._

mereka pun memasuki blog itu dan menemukan beberapa fakta menarik dari seiyuu-seiyuu mereka. Mulai dari Ono Kensho dan Ono Yuuki yang punya hubungan dekat, Suzumura Kenichi yang menikah sama seiyuu, Kimura Ryouhei yang selalu tersesat kalau ke studio perekaman (lol), Hiroshi Kamiya yang disuruh pake bando telinga kucing terus pergi beli makanan kucing sama Ono Daisuke, dan lain-lain.

"Ya ampun, menarik sekali -ssu!" -Kise

"Seiyuu ku akrab dengan seiyuu mu, Akashi.." -Midorima

"Aku juga tak menyangkanya, Midorima." -Akashi

"Wah, seiyuu ku tidak bisa main basket..." -Kuroko

"Wahaha! Seiyuu mu mirip denganmu, Kuroko!" -Kagami

"Wah... seiyuu ku sudah menikah~" -Murasakibara.

Aomine? Author kagak tau sodara-sodara.

Author gak pernah liat tentang Suwabe Junichi. Lol. /dilemparsepatu

"Sekarang, kita lihat.. GRANRODEO ini..." kata Akashi sambil mengetik di yutub. Dan ketemulah...

opening anime Kuroko no Basket.

"...unn, mari kita lihat." Kata Kagami.

dan mereka menonton official video GRANRODEO - Can Do.

"Ini... suara..." Kagami tidak percaya.

"Muro-chin..." sambung Murasakibara.

"Eeh, hontou ka? Keren ssu, seiyuu Himuro-san ngerap!~" kata Kise.

"Seiyuu Himuro-san ternyata punya band..." gumam Kuroko.

"Nah sekarang, kita cari OLDCODEX ini..." kata Aomine sambil mencari. Dan ketemu, mereka memainkan lagu official video OLDCODEX - The Misfit Go.

dan Midorima shock. Begitu pula Kagami dan Kuroko.

"I-ini, kalau tidak salah..." lagi-lagi Kagami berkata tidak percaya.

"TAKAO!" seru Midorima.

"Seiyuu Takao-kun menjiwai sekali..."

"Takao itu kalau tidak salah partnermu kan, Midorima?" Tanya Akashi.

"Iya... susah dipercaya, suaranya bagus juga nanodayo..." kata Midorima.

"Nah, kalau sudah..." kata Shou dari balik pintu.

KLAP

Shou membuka pintu.

"Nah, sekarang, aku ingin meminta tolong pada kalian." Ucap Shou. Yang lain bingung, minta tolong apaan?

"Menyanyilah, kumohon!" Shou membungkuk.

"Eh?"

Sunyi.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?" seru mereka.

"Aku menciptakan kalian untuk itu! Tolonglah! Nanti akan ada Himuro dan Takao juga, tenang saja!" Kata Shou. "Mereka akan ku summon sekarang, akan aku urus mereka, kalian keluarlah dulu."

Dan mereka keluar dari lab sementara Shou meng summon Takao dan Himuro. Setelah beberapa menit, Kisedai + Kagami dipersilahkan masuk lagi.

"Bakao." -Midorima.

"SHIN-CHAAAN!" Seru Takao excited.

"Muro-chin~" -Murasakibara.

"Aah, Atsushi! Dan juga ada Taiga, ya~" -Himuro, melambai.

"Tatsuya! Sudah sejak winter cup ya!" Kata Kagami tak kalah excited nya.

oh ya, Author ambil mereka setelah winter cup. Jadi gak ada lagi istilah keabsolutan Akashi, motto Aomine, dan lain-lain.

dan beberapa hari kedepan, mereka dilatih Shou menyanyikan characther song mereka.

 **flashback : off**


	5. Chapter 5

Alooooo readers sekaleann!~~

Makasih ya bagi yang uda mau bacaa~~ saya usahakan karakter-karakternya nggak OOC~~

Saya berterimakasih dari lubuk kokoro saya yang di bagian intinya~ /digaplok

maafkan kalau ada kemiripan karakter sama cerita lain yang mungkin nggak saya sadari :'v

Ah iya! Saya juga bingung, Himuro itu dipanggil -san atau tanpa suffix. Soalnya setau saya dia lebih tua setaun dari kiseki sih :'v maaf, saya akan cari tau secepatnya!

Dan juga kini saya akan membuat NG-shuu untuk setiap akhir chapter~ maaf kalau OOC dan maaf kalau garing amat! :'v

.

.

.

" **CAN DO IT!**

 **CAN DO IT!**

 **CAN DO IT YEAAAAAH!** "

 **KUROKO'S POV**

konser Himuro-san sudah berakhir... Himuro-san benar-benar luar biasa. aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya. bukan berarti aku meremehkan Himuro-san, tetapi wajahnya yang lembut tidak terlihat seperti rocker.

"wuaaaa... sugoi -ssu ne..." komentar Kise-kun.

"kau benar, Kise..." timpal Aomine-kun.

"ini luar biasa." kata Akashi-kun datar, tetapi dari matanya terpampang kilauan kekaguman.

"Himuro-san... sugoi..." Takao-kun, sepertinya ngeri karena sebentar lagi gilirannya.

"memang luar biasa. Takao, bersiaplah, nanodayo. sebentar lagi giliranmu kan?" kata Midorima-kun kepada Takao-kun.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, aku takuuut, aku takuuuut!~~~" geram Takao-kun sambil gemetaran.

"wah, hebat juga." kata Aomine-kun sambil menunjukkan mata yang terbelalak agak lebar dan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Muro-chin, sugoi nee~" kata Muasakibara-kun sambil bermata sayu dan tersenyum.

"Tatsuya sugoi... Kuroko, aku tegang. kau tidak tegang?" kata Kagami-kun padaku. aku sangat tegang kok. hanya aku harus menyembunyikannya saja.

"aku sangat tegang, Kagami-kun."

"wajahmu itu, tak terlihat!" geram Kagami-kun, terlihat ada perempatan di jidatnya dan pipinya.

lalu, Shou-kun mendatangi kami, yah, aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan suffix -kun karena tampangnya meyakinkan kalau dia pantas dipanggil -kun. Shou-kun berkata, "Takao! bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kau- Takao? jangan tegang seperti itu!"

ah, Takao-kun gemetaran. wajahnya sangat pucat, dia sangat berkeringat, dan dengan gerakan kaku-kaku, dia berjalan menuju ke depan pintu backstage.

"a-a-a-a-akkuu s-s-s-i-i-aaap-p-p..." katanya. Takao-kun, berjuanglah...

"Takao-kun, semangat." kataku kepada Takao-kun untuk menyemangatinya, lalu dia menoleh padaku dengan gerakan kaku, dan berkata,

"a-akan kucoba untuk b-biasa saja..." katanya. "Bagus, Takao-kun."

"Takao, siap?" kata Shou-kun. "s-siap." kini Takao-kun sudah terlihat lebih tenang. syukurlah, kalau dia tegang dan membuat miss di lagunya, maka tugas Shou-kun akan berantakan. Shou-kun keluar dari pintu backstage lalu berkata pada para penonton.

" **bagaimanaaaa, teman-temaaaan?~~~~ apakah bagus? apakah kereeen?~~** " seru Shou-kun. dan disambut teriakan riuh dari para penonton yang mengiyakan pertanyaan Shou-kun.

" **Himuro, kau boleh kembali ke backstage. nah sekarang mari kita sambut, orang yang akan menyanyikan lagu ending Kuroko no Basuke - Walk, TAKAO KAZUNARIIIII!~~~** " Para penonton pun bersorak riuh terutama dua petak penonton ter depan -yang aku dengar merupakan barisan otaku. Takao-kun pun maju kedepan sambil menerima mic dari Shou-kun. dia terlihat cukup tenang sekarang.

" **yooo minaaaa~~ ore wa Takao Kazunari, yoroshiku onegaishimasuuuuu!~~~** " belum apa-apa, sorakan riuh dari para barisan otaku sudah menggelegar, wah, aku tidak tau fans dari kisah kehidupanku akan sebanyak ini. Shou-kun berkata bahkan masih ada berlipat-lipat kali orang yang lebih banyak dari ini diluar sana, belum lagi yang dari luar negeri. wah, sepertinya ini cukup luar biasa. bukan, bukan cukup, melainkan SANGAT luar biasa.

" **yooo, sepertinya ini menyenangkan!~ aku akan menyanyikan lagu penutup anime kami, yaitu WALK!~~ enjoy, minna-san!~~** " sorakan riuh para penonton pun kembali terdengar. wah, Takao-kun dengan cepat menguasai rasa takutnya. dan Takao-kun mulai mengambil pose menyanyikan lagunya. tetapi karena ini bukan lagu yang nge-rape, jadi Takao-kun berlagak tenang tetapi beraksi kadang-kadang saat menyanyi. sedangkan Shou-kun sendiri sekarang berada di bangku penonton.

"aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir." kata Kagami-kun tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalian ingat, apa yang Shou katakan... waktu meminta tolong pada kita...?"

 _tolonglah! Karena inilah aku menciptakan kalian!_

"jadi... maksudnya..." kata Kise-kun dengan nada agak gemetaran.

Midorima-kun menunduk. "Setelah pentas ini berakhir, ki-kita akan dimusnahkan, nanodayo?"

"U...uso..." Aomine-kun memandang tidak percaya.

"Masaka..." kata Murasakibara-kun. Bahkan Murasakibara-kun terlihat depresi.

"Nanti saja kita tanyakan sesudah ini. Jangan sampai hal ini mengganggu pikiran dan emosi kalian saat maju nanti. Nah, sekarang cepatlah, bertindaklah seperti biasa. Lagunya akan segera berakhir." Kata Akashi-kun yang membuat semua orang langsung mengiyakan dan mulai bertindak seperti biasa. Sasuga Akashi-kun.

"Kuroko, giliranmu! Sebentar lagi majulah sana! Ternyata menyenangkan sekali menyanyi didepan banyak orang itu~" ah, Takao-kun sudah selesai. Aku terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiranku sehingga tidak menyadarinya. "hai, Takao-kun."

" **sekaranggg sambutlahhh! KUROKO TETSUYA, SI PROTAGONIS UTAMA DALAM CERITA KUROKO NO BASUKE ENEEEEHHH!~~~** " dan langsung disambut oleh seruan dari baris depan.

Tetapi Shou-kun tampak mencari sesuatu... oh...

"Aku disini, Shou-kun."

"WUAAAAAH! S-SEJAK KAP- ah, ini micnya, Kuroko." Kata Shou-kun menyerahkan micnya kepadaku. Setelah aku berterimakasih, Shou-kun pergi dan menggumam, "sebaiknya kuatur ulang settingan hawa keberadaannya..." eh? Maksudnya?

" **minna, aku akan menyanyikan lagu opening anime ini, yaitu ZERO."** kataku datar. Mereka pun bersorak-sorak, dan musik mulai.

" **EVERYBODY GIVE ME AN ATTENTION!** "

 **NORMAL POV**

sementara Takao masuk kembali ke backstage, hawa terasa dingin disekitarnya. Walaupun anak-anak Kisedai berulah seperti biasa, namun Takao merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

 _Ada apa sih, kok auranya seperti ini?_ Pikir Takao.

"Minna, doushitana?" Tanya Takao.

Semua langsung terdiam. Midorima pun angkat bicara.

"Jadi, tadi itu si Kagami itu ngomong bla bla bla terus kita bla bla bla kita pikir bla bla bla. Gitu."

Apaan tuh, penjelasan cuma bla bli ble blu blo.

Takao ngerti-ngerti aja.

Kisedai sweatdrop.

"Aku rasa nggak mungkinlah! Masak sih si Shou itu begitu...nggh." kata Aomine sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Tetapi apa gunanya lagi membiarkan kita berada disini lebih lama? Mungkin saja kita akan mengganggu aktivitasnya. Pikir dong, Ahomine!" Timpal Kagami. Membuat Aomine kesal.

"Kalian, bukankah aku sudah berkata, jangan membiarkan hal ini mengganggu pikiran kalian!" Tegur Akashi. Kisedai + Takao + Himuro pun terdiam.

"Aku baru memikirkan hal ini. Bukankah Shou menciptakan kita mirip manusia? Kita memiliki perasaan. Salah satunya adalah yang sekarang kita rasakan ini, perasaan kekhawatiran akan masa depan. Aku yakin, Shou membuat perasaan ini pasti memiliki tujuan. Kalau benar dia akan melenyapkan kita, untuk apa dia membuat kita memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Untuk membuat kita menderita karena ketakutan? Kalian pikir Shou orang seperti itu? Kalau benar dia ingin melenyapkan kita, dia akan merancang kita tanpa perasaan, supaya kita tidak memberontak saat akan dilenyapkan, kan?" Jelas Akashi panjang × lebar × tinggi.

Orang-orang mengangguk mengerti. Masuk akal juga penjelasan Akashi. Tetapi Murasakibara menimpali.

"Mana kita tau? Kan, siapa tau dia hanya ingin mendapat hadiah besar karena sudah menciptakan kita secara mendetil."

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentang Shoucchi, Murasakibaracchi!" Omel Kise.

"Minna."

"WHHA!" teriak yang lain. _ya elah sejak kapan Kuroko/cchi/chin_ _muncul_...

"Kise-kun, ayo maju." Kata Kuroko.

"Eh?

...

EEEEEEH, ORE?!" teriak Kise histeris. Tentu saja, Kise sangat tegang, sodara-sodari!

"K-Kurokocchi-b-bagaimana rasanya berdiri di p-panggung sambil menyanyi...?" Tanya Kise gelagapan.

"Ummm... di luar dugaanku, ternyata cukup memyenangkan, tetapi agak menegangkan dan tekanannya besar. Kise-kun tak perlu khawatir, kau tak sendirian. Kita berduet, kan?" Jelas Kuroko.

ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya Kise memeluk malaikat bersisik-eh-berkulit manusia didepannya ini.

" **bagaimana minnaaaa? Suara Ono Kensho luar biasa kannn?~~ nah, sekarang, sambutlah Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya, yang akan menyanyikan lagu THE BLACK! well, sebenarnya ini bukan lagu karakter mereka, tetapi berhubung seiyuu nya sama, jadi gapapa. Gapapa kan, minna?~ iya, gapapa~"** kata Shou dengan sangat amat tidak tahu dirinya. Lalu muncullah Kuroko dan Kise. Mereka tidak akan menggunakan mic karena mereka akan menari.

"Kise-kun, persiapkan feels mu."

"I-iya, Kurokocchi. Wajahmu juga jangan terlalu datar."

Mereka bersiap... baju mereka sudah ditransformasi oleh Shou menjadi serba hitam, dan...

Dimulailah, lagu karakter Hakuryuu dan Judal.

bait pertama dimulai dengan suara Kuroko. Kemudian, Kise. Mereka tampak sangat menghayati lagu ini. Bahkan, Shou memberikan effect-effect magic disekitar mereka.

" **ikushiiiimi wa kirenai...** "

Ya Tuhan.

demi apa Kise dan Kuroko bisa sekeren ini.

"K-Kise kah itu?" Komentar Aomine dari backstage.

"Jujur saja, aku juga kaget, nanodayo. Tidak terlihat seperti Kise ketika dia menggunakan suara... gelap... seperti itu, nanodayo." Komentar Midorima pula.

"Waw! Lumayan juga!" Kata Shou tiba-tiba.

"GYAAAAA! Shou, jangan jadi kayak Tetsu, tiba-tiba muncul!" Teriak Aomine.

jadi gini, Shou itu juga sejenis orang yang suka muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi, hawa keberadaannya nggak tipis. Lumayan kuat malah. Dia cuma sangaaaaat amaaaaat diam kalo dateng-dateng.

"Kise kereeeen! Kira-kira gimana ya mukanya waktu nanti dia teriak itu?~ nee nee Akashi, apa pendapatmu?" Komentar Shou terhadap ciptaannya sendiri.

"Menurutku?" **Tanya** Akashi, lalu dia memperhatikan, Kise dan segala ekspresi yang dia keluarkan. "Menurutku bagus. Kise menunjukkan kealamian dan penghayatan dari setiap ekspresi yang dia keluarkan. Tetapi gerakannya masih sedikit terlalu kaku."

"Waw, komentar yang sangat profesional, Akashi." Kata Shou, yang masih menggerak-gerakkan jarinya untuk memberikan efek magic pada Kise dan Kuroko.

"Sho-chin, jangan menggerak-gerakkan jarimu seperti itu, aku geli." Kata Murasakibara, yang mengundang kekesalan dari Shou. "Mau gimana lagi! Ini kan buat kepentingan nilai..."

Tiba-tiba Shou mendapat panggilan dari ponselnya. Oh, dari si Hanamiya. Yah, sebenarnya Shou menyuruh Hanaminya mengawasi sistem yang Shou buat untuk membuat para holograms itu, yaitu sebua perangkat komputer yang sangat besar. Kenapa pengawasnya harus Hanamiya? Yah, karena dia pintar. Itu saja.

"Halo? Oi, ada apa, Hanamiya?"

" _oi! Ada masalah disini, tauk!_ " teriak Hanamiya kesel.

"Heh? Maksudnya?"

 _"aku rasa ada sistem inti yang rusak! Dan kalau dibiarin terus bisa-bisa ciptaanmu rusak semua!"_ lapor Hanamiya, yang jelas ini sangat gawat.

"APAAAAAA?!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NG-SHUU**

 **KUROKO'S POV**

konser Himuro-san sudah berakhir... Himuro-san benar-benar luar biasa. aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya. bukan berarti aku meremehkan Himuro-san, tetapi wajahnya yang lembut tidak terlihat seperti rocker.

"wuaaaa... sugoi -ssu ne..." komentar Kise-kun.

"kau benar, Kise..." timpal Aomine-kun.

"ini luar biasa." kata Akashi-kun datar, tetapi dari matanya terpampang kilauan kekaguman.

"Himuro-san... sugoi..." Takao-kun, sepertinya ngeri karena sebentar lagi gilirannya.

"memang luar biasa. Takao, bersiaplah, nanodayo. sebentar lagi giliranmu kan?" kata Midorima-kun kepada Takao-kun.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, aku takuuut, aku takuuuut!~~~" geram Takao-kun sambil gemetaran.

"wah, hebat juga." kata Aomine-kun sambil menunjukkan mata yang terbelalak agak lebar dan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Aomine-kun?

 **NORMAL POV**

Aomine tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, membentuk huruf 0 dan memayunkannya, lalu menutup lagi, membuka lagi, menutup lagi, dan terus seperti itu, Aomine pun telah bertransformasi dengan sempurna menjadi ikan lele yang dibiarin di udara terus tanpa air sedikitpun. Tanpa menyadari tatapan yang -idih-lu-ikan- dari anak-anak lain.

"AHOMINE! KAU TERLIHAT SEPERTI IKAN KEKURANGAN OKSIGEN, HENTIKAN ITU!" teriak Kagami yang sudah lelah atas segala cobaan dari Aomine yang entah kenapa kek ikan lele gitu.

"D-dasi-guh-sesek-buh!"

BRUK

Aomine terkapar dengan mulut berbusa. Dan intinya, Aomine memang kekurangan oksigen. Kasian, nak, kasian.

"OY AOMINE/CCHI/CHIN!"


	6. Chapter 6

" _dasar baka! Bukankah IQ mu 250 lebih?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sistem inti ini?!_ "

"Diamlah, Hanamiya! Dengarkan petunjukku baik-baik, sebelum sistem itu sepenuhnya rusak!"

 **SHOU'S POV**

sungguh, aku betul-betul tidak menyangka, sistem paling penting, yaitu sistem inti, akan rusak begitu saja.

Apa yang sudah aku perbuat, oh Kamisama?

Kalau sistem ini rusak, maka kiseki no sedai akan lenyap! Sialan!

"Hanamiya, dengar! Aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang, jadi sekarang kau lakukan sesuai yang kukatakan! Coba kau masuk ke sistem ABC, coba cek bagian mana yang lumpuh!" Teriakku panik.

"Hoi! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Aomine. "Bukankah itu Hanamiya?" Tanya Kagami juga. "Dia yang menjaga sistem di lab mu kan, Shou? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Akashi pula. Sekarang mereka semua memandangku penasaran. Aduh! Apakah suaraku terlalu keras? Mereka tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini, atau mereka akan kacau!

"Gapapa, fokus sana sama konsermu." Kataku berusaha menutupi. Untungnya dengan wajahku yang menyebalkan, Aomine mau percaya apa yang aku katakan walau dia sebal. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil posisi menjauhi mereka dan segera menanyakan Hanamiya bagaimana dengan sistem ABC itu.

" _tidak ada apa-apa di bagian ini._ " kata Hanamiya.

"Kalau gitu masuklah ke sistem di sebelahnya. Kau melihat semacam tombol merah itu? Tekanlah itu. Itu juga termasuk salah satu sistem inti." Kataku dengan hati-hati.

"Akh, shimatta! Kise dan Kuroko sudah selesai!" Kise dan Kuroko sekarang agak kebingungan denganku yang tidak kunjung naik panggung. Duh, a-aku...

 _lanjutkan langsung dengan Kise menyanyi Black Sun!_ bisikku. Walau dari jauh, tetapi aku yakin mereka mengerti hanya dengan melihat gerakan mulutku. Kuroko pun segera pergi ke backstage dan aku pun perlu memberikan efek khusus ke sekitar panggung untuk mengatur efek masuknya lagunya Kise. Susah sekali, sambil mengendalikan efek di panggung aku harus menuntun Hanamiya membetulkan sistem itu.

" _bukan, tidak ada bugs apapun disini!_ " sialan, kalau begitu, dimana letak kerusakannya? Dimana... ugh... kalau tidak tahu dimana kerusakannya, mana bisa aku mengetahui... berapa menit lagi sampai Kiseki no Sedai akan lenyap? Bisa jadi 10 menit lagi, atau bahkan 5 menit!

"Ch... sialan, dimana itu..." gumamku..

" _oi, disini sepertinya ada sistem tersembunyi didalam sistem inti. Bagaimana kalau coba kubuka?_ " tanya Hanamiya. "Coba bukalah. Siapa tahu bugs nya ada disana." Kataku berusaha tenang.

Sialan, apa yang sudah kuperbuat sih? Semua sudah kubuat sesuai buku yang disembunyikan mama! Apa lagi.. yang kurang? Kalau sistem inti itu rusak, bukan hanya Kiseki no Sedai yang akan lenyap, tetapi kalau aku membuat mereka lagi, ingatan mereka tidak akan sama dengan yang sekarang!

 _'Shiro'. Sudahlah, kau takkan mampu menghadapi masalah ini. Biarkan aku 'keluar', lepaskan segelku._

cih, bisa-bisanya dalam situasi seperti ini 'kau' meminta 'keluar'! Malah bakal tambah hancur masalah ini!

 _itu benar, 'Shiro'~ biarkan 'Kuro' mendominasi~~_

oh shut up, 'Kuro', dan juga 'Mido'! Mengacau saja kalian. Diamlah.

Cih, disaat seperti ini 'mereka' hanya bisa menggangguku. Kalau mereka 'keluar' maka adanya akan tambah kacau.

" _oi, sesuai dugaanku, bugsnya ada disini! Sistem... X._ " kata Hanamiya. Eh etto, sistem X, sistem X, sistem X... ummm...

"HAH! Sistem itu...!" Teriakku histeris. Sistem itu, itu! Kalau tidak segera dibetulkan, dalam kurun waktu 15-20 menit... segalanya.. akan..!

"Hanamiya, sekarang, masuklah ke sistem X. Lalu, klik rambu biru, cek ada masalah apa di sananya. Cepatlah, waktu kita paling sedikit 15 menit!"

Aku harus tau apa yang mengganggu sistem itu. Ada beberapa kemungkinan. Kalau memang cuma bugs biasa, bisa kuhilangkan dengan cara tertentu. Kalau itu Virus, aku harus memasukkan portable tertentu berisi pemusnah virus untuk menghilangkan virusnya. Kalau itu memory nya yang retak, aku akan memakai sistem 'detox'.

" _kurasa ini virus. Huh. Sial, virusnya bukan virus biasa. Bagai mana ini oi!_ " kata Hanamiya padaku. Abbbhhhhhhh sialan! Lebih parah dari dugaanku!

"Kalau begitu ambillah portable di selorokan, di lemari di corner ruangan, lalu di bagian ujung. Lalu tancapkan ke sistem inti." Perintahku. Sekilas, aku mendengar suara grusak grusuk. Pasti suara Hanamiya menggeledah selorokanku."

Aku, tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka rasakan kalau aku terlambat menghapus virusnya.

Mungkin, mereka akan merasakan kesakitan atau pusing. Semoga tidak terjadi...

Sial... sial!

 **AKASHI'S POV**

Menurutku, ini luar biasa. Otak Shou betul-betul... luar biasa.

Dia menciptakan kami betul-betul nyata. Yang membedakan hanya, kami hologram dan dia manusia, lalu kami tidak hidup sedangkan dia hidup.

Ini keren. Sungguh.

Tetapi, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja melamuni Kise seperti ini. Aku harus fokus pada pertunjukanku juga.

apakah kau siap?

 _ya, aku sangat siap._

baguslah.

Sebentar lagi setelah Kise, giliranku. Tetapi, Shou tampak sibuk menelpon disana. Sepertinya, aku harus melakukannya sendiri.

Maksudku, mengucapkan kata-kata untuk pergantian lagu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Shou yang melakukannya, sepertinya telepon itu sangat penting. Jadi aku yang akan melakukannya.

"Yak, aku akan bersiap."

Yosh.

" **...and make the end~** "

Semua penonton bersorak ricuh untuk Kise. Kerja bagus, Kise. Hmm? Shou terlihat menoleh ke arah panggung dan panik. Aku saja yang akan maju.

" **saa, minna! Ore, Akashi Seijuurou, akan menyanyi untuk selanjutnya. Mohon bantuannya.** " kataku sambil membungkuk. Disambut sorakan yang lebih meriah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Kudengar dari Shou bahwa akulah yang sepertinya paling populer di anine ini, lihatlah, bahkan mereka bersorak-sorak histeris dan memanggili namaku. Sekilas ku lihat Shou, ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan kelegaan. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan telepon nya entah dengan siapa, tadi sih katanya itu Hanamiya Makoto.

" **aku akan menyanyikan Final Emperor. Sepertinya kalian tahu bahwa seharusnya lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh diriku yang lain yang biasa kalian sebut 'Bokushi'. Tetapi, sekarang dia tidak ada di sekitar. Tetapi...** " jelasku panjang lebar lalu mengambil jeda. Para penonton terlihat antusias sekali.

Aku memegang dadaku dengan telapak tanganku lalu tersenyum, lalu berkata. " **disini. Dia berada didalam diriku. Jadi aku akan melakukan pertukaran diriku. Kalian mungkin... mau menunggu beberapa detik.** " kataku, mereka semua bersorak, lalu aku memejamkan mataku, bersiap memulai pertukaran.

Kalian bingung, mengapa tadi waktu perkenalan, diriku yang satu lagi bisa ada di sana? Yah, karena Shou merancang supaya kita bisa menjadi dua, untuk sementara. Setelah perkenalan, dia masuk lagi ke dalam diriku. Karena aku lah tubuh asli dari kedua diri ini.

Kau boleh keluar sekarang.

 _sesuai keinginanmu._

.

.

.

Sekarang. " **tsuka taka hiso.** " kataku, sambil membuka mataku perlahan. Hmmp, senangnya aku, mengambil alih tubuh ini lagi. Shiromaki terlihat kagum, atas ciptaannya sendiri. Hmmm, setidaknya banyak pihak yang puas atas diriku.

Aku pun mengambil posisi menari, sementara backsound pun dimainkan.

 _lakukan dengan baik, yah._

tentu saja. Aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun.

Aku pun mulai menyanyi. Oh, betapa aku menyukai lirik lagu ini. Betul-betul mencerminkan diriku. Apa lagi dengan liriknya yang mengatakan 'subete tadashi', 'zettai de aru' dan lain-lain.

" **Haiboku wa-** "

 _ngiiiiiiiinggg_

ugh!

"Uarghh!"

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba sesaat tadi aku pusing? Untungnya aku bisa mengendalikan rasa pusingku ini sehingga tidak mengganggu menyanyiku dan tidak membuat penonton sadar. Aku tetap menari, walau rasa pusing itu hanya sesaat, tetapi itu sangat... menyiksa, kurasa?

Aku mengintip ke backstage sebentar, aku melihat teman-temanku memegangi kepala mereka masing-masing. Aku rasa mereka merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

 _apa yang terjadi...? Kenapa tiba-tiba?_

aku tidak mengerti..!

" **onaji sa...** "

Teman-temanku memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir. Tidak apa-apa sih... tetapi...

Apa yang terjadi, Shiromaki...?

Wajahnya makin terlihat serius dan dia terlihat kaget juga. Sepertinya Makoto mengalami hal yang sama di seberang sana. Apa jangan-jangan, ada masalah dengan sistemnya... sistemnya rusak?

Aku tidak mengerti sistemnya, tapi yang kutahu, ada masalah...

Aku sudah selesai menyanyi, dan mendapat sorakan riuh dari para penonton. Tentu saja, aku takkan kalah dari siapapun.

" **kini, 'kami akan menyanyikan Double Core. Nah, seperti yang kalian tau. Ini adalah duet antara aku dan diriku yang satunya. Maka itu, aku akan mengeluarkan diriku yang satunya ini.** " kataku, kemudian aku memejamkan mataku.

keluarlah, wahai diriku!

 _sesuai keinginanmu._

Sinar merah yang sangat terang meliputiku, dan...

.

.

 **TBC~**

* * *

 **NG-SHUU**

"Gapapa, fokus sana sama konsermu." Kataku berusaha menutupi. Untungnya dengan wajahku yang menyebalkan, Aomine mau percaya apa yang aku katakan walau dia sebal. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil posisi menjauhi mereka dan segera menanyakan Hanamiya bagaimana dengan sistem ABC itu.

" _tidak ada apa-apa di bagian ini._ " kata Hanamiya.

"Kalau gitu masuklah ke sistem di sebelahnya. Kau melihat semacam tombol merah itu? Tekanlah itu. Itu juga termasuk salah satu sistem inti." Kataku dengan hati-hati.

"Akh, shimatta! Kise dan Kuroko sudah selesai!" Kise dan Kuroko sekarang agak kebingungan denganku yang tidak kunjung naik panggung. Duh, a-aku...

 _lanjutkan langsung dengan Kise menyanyi Black Sun!_ bisikku. Walau dari jauh, tetapi aku yakin mereka mengerti hanya dengan melihat gerakan mulutku.

" **eh? Apa?** "

-ha?

" **kamu ngomong apa -ssu, Shoucchi?~** "

KISEEEE!?

"Kise-kun, a-"

" **Shoucchiiiiiiiii kamu ngomong apaaa ssu?** "

"GOBLIIIIK! LANJUTIN SAMA NYANYI BLACK SUN!"

" **apaaaaaaaaa? Kagak ngerti -ssu!** "

KISEEEEEEEEE!

"BUDEK KOWE BUDEEEEEGHHHHH!" - oh tolong seseorang ambil gergaji mesin sekarang. sekarang. SEKARANG.

Aha! Aku tinggal pakai chip diotakku, bikin gergaji mesin dari hologram terus-

*klik*

.

.

Yosh, Kise sudah mati.

"Kise-kun? Kise-kun? Ah sudah mati ya... ya sudah." Kuroko pun meninggalkan panggung sambil menyeret Kise dengan brutal.

"Halo?~ maaf Hanamiya, tadi ada sedikit interupsi, ayo kita lanjutkan.

.

.

Halo? Hanamiya? Oi jangan mati oi!"

Terlambat.

Hanamiya diseberang sana sudah mati.

* * *

Yoshhh! Selesaiii~~ gomenn, gomen lama update, karna saya harus berperang dengan ulangan setiap harinya ._.

Siapa itu 'Shiro', 'Kuro', 'dan 'Midori'? Cari tau aja ya di beberapa chapter kedepan~ /ditendang

Kurang lebih 1K words setiap chapternya, cukuo sedikit, gomen, karena aku pakai HP jadi gabisa tulis banyak-banyak... gomeeeeen!

Gomen juga NG nya dan humornya garing krenyes krenyes :'v gak pinter bikin humorrrrr!


	7. Chapter 7

" _kh- agh!_ "

"K- oi! Kau kenapa?! Gawat... waktu nya!"

" _tiba-tiba pusing! Cih, cepat betulkan ini!_ "

 **NORMAL POV**

"aaahh!" Teriak Aomine tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain kaget.

"Oi, Aomine, kau tidak apa ap- AKH!" teriak Kagami pula.

"AAW!" "UH!" "ng-!" "AH!" "HNG!" "Hn-!"

Kenapa terdengar ambigu sekali?

tiba-tiba saja semuanya merasa pusing. Begitu pula Hanamiya yang berada di lab Shou mengawasi kerja sistemnya. Apalagi Akashi yang sedang menyanyi FINAL EMPEROR.

"Gih, pusing..!"

"B-bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun..?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mereka semua menoleh ke pangung, tetapi Akashi tampak baik-baik saja.

"Ah, pusingnya hilang." Kata Takao.

"Akashi tidak mengalaminya..?" Risih Aomine. "Aho. Tentu saja dia mengalaminya tetapi dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya." Sahut Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Oi! Aho janee yo!" Teriak Aomine kesel.

Sementara Akashi yang sudah selesai menyanyikan FINAL EMPEROR, bersiap menyanyikan double core.

Cahaya menyelimuti permukaan panggung, dan tampaklah...

"Eeeeeeeehhh? Akashicchi kok jadi dua -ssu?" Teriak Kise kebingungan sampai sampai Aomine ingin sekali menyeplak wajah melototnya itu dengan sepatu sundel.

"Bodoh! Itu kepribadiannya yang satu lagi! Satunya itu dia yang mengalahkan Murasakibara, satunya yang sebelum itu!" Teriak Aomine kesel.

Arara, daripada bingung kenapa nggak ngomong boku sama ore aja?

Tapi kan... di anime nya nggak ada istilah mereka manggil Akashi kayak gitu jadi Author kagak mau nulis gitu...

"Ohh sou ssu ka..." kata Kise. "Daripada ribut sendiri mending bahas kenapa bisa kita tiba-tiba pusing, nee?~" kata Murasakibara, disambut anggukan setuju dari Himuro. "Apa... sistemnya mengalami kerusakan kecil?" Tebak Himuro.

"Itu juga bisa jadi..." sahut Midorima. "Kerusakan kecil...kan?" Kata Kagami sambil nyengir garing.

"Iya, seharusnya."

"SEHARUSNYA."

...

" **sonna kotoba wa hibikanai...** " nyanyian Akashi memecah keheningan.

"Omong-omong, Shou-chan terlihat panik." Kata Takao sambil melirik ke arah Shou. "Maa maa, biarlah dia mengurusnya. Dia jenius, bukan?" Celetuk Aomine malas dan berakhir mendapat jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari Midorima.

"Goblok. Walau begitu, manusia tetap punya keterbatasan. Bisa saja, Hanamiya salah mendengar sehingga malah memperburuk situasi, bisa juga Shou sendiri juga salah memberi instruksi yang kurang jelas, atau bisa saja Shou memang nggak ingat bentuk-bentuk sistemnya." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang MEMANG merosot.

"Tapi masak sih Shou gitu?"

"Shou-kun bisa saja membuat kesalahan. Dia juga manusia."

"Shou pintar, baka!"

"Tapi itu nggak menutup kemungkinan untuk tidak salah."

"Tapi kan IQnya 250!"

"Tapi dia itu tetepmanusiadiapunyaketerbatasandiajugajdbjsbdjjsncnndjdnckdkcjkdnfjsbdjdbdjjjdbcjsbcjwnndjsnxjsbxjjsbx..."

Ocehan gak jelas makhluk pelangi dimulai.

Mereka berbisik bisik tapi tetep keras juga kan suaranya?

Shou yang sedang gelisah, terbengong atas grusah grusuh mereka.

"Itu, mereka ngapain sih?" Gumam Shou sweatdrop. " _daripada itu, oi, ini aku harus pencet opsi yang mana aja?!_ " omel Hanamiya dari seberang sana. Yang sedang membetulkan sistem rusaknya.

"Ada opsi apa aja?"

" _duh, bulet tauk! Ada yang clear ada yang clean ada yang clever ada yang cleanse ada ya- OI INI KENAPA PAKE CLE- CLE- CLE- SEMUA?_ " Hanamiya yang udah gak tahan pun akhirnya malah nyolot.

"Duh bawel. Biar gampang diinget, kata mamaku. Masalah buat loe? Etto... pilih aja deh yang _clean._ " lalu Hanamiya pun melakukan instruksi yang diperintahkan Shou. Tapi-

" _GA-!_ "

"Oe, Hanamiya?! Ada apa?!" Teriak Shou panik. Dia melihat jam dan... oh, tinggal 5-10 menit lagi, _shitty pieces of trash, kalo misalnya ternyata tinggal 5 menit nggak bener-bener dibenerin sampe bener (_ Izuki : KITAKORE!) _, mereka bakalan..._

"aaakh..!" "Gah!" "Hn..!" "Ng!" "Duh!" "Ittai!"

Ah, rupanya hal-hal yang sama terjadi pada hologram yang lain. Eh, tto, sekali lagi, Akashi berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri.

 _hari ini kok sial banget ya, pusingnya mesti occur pas aku lagi nyanyi._ batin Akasi agak OOC.

"Kenapa pusing lagi sih?!" Aomine galau. "Kita mengalami dua kali. Sudah jelas, ini bukan kerusakan biasa." Kata Midorima sambil memegangi dahinya.

"EH?!"

"Apa kita akan mati?"

"Hologram mana bisa mati?"

"Tapi kan kita dirancang seperti manusia, keles."

"Tapi masak sih..."

"Nggak mati, tapi hilang."

"Hilang?! Aku nggak mau hilang -ssu! Huweeee, Aominecchiiiii!"

"Bawel Kise, lepas! Ingusmu gih!"

"Kalian semua, tenanglah."

"Bakao, lepas!"

"Shin-chan... hiks... kowaii..."

"Aku dikacangi."

"Apa? Ada kacang goreng? Mau, Kuro-chin~"

Sementara mereka ribut lagiiiiiiii, si Shou mulau membuat sistemnya berjalan lancar. "Kerja bagus, Hanamiya. Mungkin, untuk sekarang kita bisa santai sedikiiiit saja." Katanya.

" _Hmmmh... iya. Humph, syukurlah_."

"Sekarang, kita masukkan satu program antivirus lagi. Ambil barang yang berbentuk seperti flaskdisk di sebelah kananmu, Hanamiya. Lemari itu."

" _Baiklah... oi, tinggal 3 atau 8 menit lagi!_ "

"Tidak. Bisa dipastikan, tinggal 3 menit lagi."

" _APA?! OI CEPAT BETULIIIIN!_ " Hanamiya jadi sewot.

"Iya makanya cepetan!"

 _Tidak. Tidak seharusnya kita bersantai. Mesti cepetan. Kalau nggak..._

Akashi?

Sudah selesai menyanyikan lagunya, diakhiri tepuk tangan super meriah dari para penggemar, Bokushi berdiri di samping Oreshi, lalu terlihat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan diantara keduanya. Tak lama kemudian, Bokushi menghilang. Bukan menghilang, dia masuk ke dalam Oreshi. Jadi, inilah Akashi yang sesungguhnya.

" **Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san. Kami akan melanjutkan dengan Aomine Daiki yang akan menyanyikan Netsu no Kakera. Mari kita sambut, Aomine Daiki!** "

Setelah selesai mengatakannya, Akashi pun langsung berjalan ke backstage sambil memberikan micnya pada Aomine.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Aomine."

"Tentu saja, Akashi!"

Shou memandangi panggung dan somehow dia merasa lega, manusia butek itu nggak gagap.

"Huwaaaa, 2 menit lagi, HANAMIYA HAYAKU!"

" _YAYAYAYA!"_

Sementara di backstage...

"Minna, ada keributan apa tadi? Bisikan kalian terdengar sampai panggung. Untung penonton tidak dengar." Tanya Akashi.

Semua terdiam.

"Dan lagi tadi, apa kalian merasa pusing?"

"Iya, Akashi!"

"Mungkin ada kerusakan sistem!"

"Aku juga sudah menduganya. Apa yang akan Shou lakukan..?" Gumam Akashi sambil melihati Shou yang sibuk berkutat dibalik teleponnya. Dia khawatir, kalau-kalau sistemnya rusak...

Maka mereka akan lenyap.

Konser gagal.

The end.

Tidak, tidak boleh!

Akashi memejamkan matanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya sedikit. Lalu dia berkata.

"Percaya saja pada Shou! Dia akan mengatasi semua ini."

"Ya, itu benar!"

Merekapun tetap mendengarkan nyanyian Aomine, tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar terancam...

Mati.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 **NG-SHUU**

"aaahh!" Teriak Aomine tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain kaget.

"Oi, Aomine, kau tidak apa ap- AKH!" teriak Kagami pula.

"AAW!" "UH!" "ng-!" "AH!" "HNG!" "Hn-!"

Kenapa terdengar ambigu sekali?

tiba-tiba saja semuanya merasa pusing. Begitu pula Hanamiya yang berada di lab Shou mengawasi kerja sistemnya. Apalagi Akashi yang sedang menyanyi FINAL EMPEROR.

"Gih, pusing..!"

 ** _PUSING PALA BARBIE PALA BARBIE, AW AW~ PUSING PALA BARBIE PALA BARBIE, AAWH AWH~~ PUSING PALA BAR-_**

entah suara HP siapa itu, menggelegar sampai ke bangku penonton.

"SOMPLAK, EUY! HP SAPA ITU!" Teriak Aomine sewot.

"Ah, maaf. Hpku -ssu." Kata Kise nyengir sambil matiin HPnya.

Akashi (baik boku maupun ore) langsung berhenti nyanyi dan melempar micnya kekepala Kise yang otomatis membuat Kise rubuh dengan posisi yang sangat nggak elit.

"Nice shoot, Akashi-kun."

"Tentu, Tetsuya."

"Tidak masalah, Kuroko."

* * *

Maap lama update minna-san!

Maaf kalo pemakaian katanya kurang bener, masih belajar ini~

 **RnR please? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

" **Kabora dashita Netsu no Kakera**..."

"Hanamiyaaa!"

"URUSAIIII! WAKATTA!"

 **MIDORIMA'S POV**

Sepertinya Aomine baik-baik saja.

Ia menyanyi dengan normal dan baik, dan aku benci mengakui ini. Sebenarnya suaranya sangat bagus dan terkesan seksi.

"Arara apa yang kau pikirkan, Shin-chan?~"

"Bukan apa-apa, Takao. Urusai."

"Hidoi, Shin-chaan!"

"G-AGH!"

Apa...?

"Kagami-kun! Daijobu desu ka?" Teriak Kuroko. Semuanya menghampiri Kagami. Entah kenapa, Kagami tiba-tiba menjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Pu-sing... s-sakit sekali! AAGHHHH!"

"Kenapa hanya Kagami yang mengalaminya...?" Ujar Akashi panik.

"Kagami-kun, bertahanlah!" Seru Kuroko.

"Taiga! Hang in there! Apa yang terjadi disini?" Teriak Himuro-san panik juga. Tentu saja. Setelah tiba-tiba Kagami berteriak, semuanya menjadi ribut. Aku rasa ada yang mengetahui penyebab semua ini...

Shou.

"Shin-chan! Mau kemana kamu?"

"Mencari Shou."

Dialah pembuat kami. Dia pasti mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sini. Lihat, wajahnya panik di telepon.

"Sh-"

"CEPAT! TINGGAL 1 SETENGAH MENIT!"

APA?!

"Shou! Oi, ceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi!"

"E-eh! Midorima? Tapi-! Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Sistem rusak dalam waktu kurang dari 80 detik kalian akan lenyap!"

Apa...Katanya...! Kenapa tidak dari tadi-

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan pada kami dari tadi!"

"Aku takut akan mengganggu ketenangan kalian! Jangan mengganguku, aku dan Hanamiya sedang memperbaiki sistem in-"

"UAAAAGHHHH!"

"MIDORIMA?!"

K-kepalaku... Sakit sekali... Rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk otakku dari dalam... Sial..! Apakah aku akan mati..? Tidak...!

"Cih, sial. Hanamiya, hayaku! Masukan object Trainer ke file itu dan cepat selesaikan masalahnya!"

"Shin-chan!"

"Midorima!"

Takao... Akashi...

Kita... Akan mati...

"Midorima! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Shin-chan, daijobu ka- GYAAA! ARGHH!"

TAKAO!

"T-Takao!"

"Uwaaaghhh!"

"Akashi... Ukh..."

Lalu aku mendengar teriakan kesakitan juga dari dalam backstage. Untungnya tidak terdengar sanpai ke bangku penonton. Mereka juga mengalaminya.

Bagaimana dengan Aomine yang sedang konser!?

Aku melihat ke arah pangung. Gawat! Dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan wajahnya menjadi agak masam. Dia hendak memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kiriny-

 **PATS**

"Eeeeeh? Mati lampuuu?"

"Ciiih, saat Aomine menyanyi, malah mati lampu!"

"Cepat nyala dong!"

"Mati gih!"

Eh, lampunya mati? Baguslah. Dengan begitu Aomine tak akan mengacaukan konsernya. Sekarang dia pasti sedang terduduk kesakitan ditengah kegelapan, sama seperti kami.

"Shou...! B-bagai-mana...?"

"D-dalam waktu 15 detik! HANAMIYAAAAA!"

"T-Tidak..."

Aku pun pasrah dan hanya ambruk di lantai.

9

.

8

.

"Iya iya yang itu!"

6

.

5

.

Ada seperti 'noise' di tubuh kami. Sepertinya kami akan benar-benar lenyap.

Kami akan berakhir begini saja...?

1

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Sudah 3 hari sejak insiden itu berlalu. Shou masih mendekam di lab nya, berusaha memperbaiki kerusakan sistem yang dialami 3 hari yang lalu. Yah, untungnya tampangnya tidak kucel seperti manusia yang tidak bercermin selama seminggu, disebabkan dia tetap melakukan hal-hal yang menjadi rutinitasnya. Misalnya, makan, mandi, sisiran, dan lainnya. Tetapi sebagian besar waktunya ia gunakan untuk mendekam di labnya.

"Kalau saja aku lebih teliti... Hal itu tidak akan terjadi...!"

Dia meremas surainya yang berwarna unik dan menempelkan jidatnya di meja. Dia bingung harus apa. Haruskah dia senang karena penemuannya sempat bekerja dengan baik? Ataukah dia harus kesal karena penemuannya sempat rusak? Ah, ralat.

Sebenarnya, itu penemuan ibunya.

Dia kan hanya menemukan buku tua yang disembunyikan ibunya yang berisi berbagai macam tentang hologram padat yang ditulis ibunya.

"Di mana ya salahnya... Sampai jadi begini..." masih berkutat didepan buku tulis yang berisi rumus-rumus dan berbagai macam formula, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Shou-chan... Tidak keluar sebentar? Bergabunglah bersama kami!" Kata seseorang di balik pintu lab Shou yang tertutup rapat.

"Nanti saja, Keju-kenari-kun-eh-Kazunari-kun. Aku masih agak sibuk." Balas Shou sambil mengerang kesal.

"Hei, jangan memanggilku begitu! Menggelikan tau! Ya sudah, kami tunggu di ruang tamu!"

"Yea."

Eh? Kazunari, katanya?

Kazunari, Takao Kazunari, si suara cempreng, si pemilik hawk eyes, si poni belah, si si siapa lah itu?

Yaaaa, sebenarnya kisedai dkk masih hidup. Hanya Shou saja yang terlalu depresi membetulkan sistemnya.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu...

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan mengatakan hal itu, Ahomine."

"Hmph, keren banget kan? Waktu aku bilang gini itu loh!"

 _"Sepertinya lampunya sudah menyala lagi, para fans. Dan yeaaaaaaakkk saia akan melanjutkan menyanyi! Nikmati yahh!"_

 _Kata Aomine sambil mengedipkan matanya dan menyeringai... Seringaiannya somehow terlihat mesum._

"Menjijikkan sekali, Aominecchi. Kau sangat outta characther -ssu."

"Kise teme!"

"Ya, akan berlangsung baik-baik saja, kalau saja Takao tidak mengerjaiku setelah kami menyanyi Ashita eh Tsurete -nanodayo!"

 _Saat itu tiba-tiba Takao menodongkan mukanya ke muka Midorima seperti minta dicium._

 _"BAKAO, KAMU MAU APA?!"_

 _"Mau Shin-chan!"_

 _Dan teriakan fans dan fujoshi menggelegar._

 _Bayangkan._

"Katanya sih fanservice, tapi itu keterlaluan -nanodayo!"

"Kagami-kun, kita normal-normal saja kan waktu duet?"

"Errr, i-ya. Kalau setelah itu kamu tidak muncul dengan tiba-tiba di depanku saat aku berbalik dan akan menuju ke backstage dan membuatku terjungkal dengan tidak elitenya!"

"Begitu."

"TEME!"

"Atsushi waktu selesai menyanyikan Zero Game bersamaku malah terduduk malas dilantai dan aku hampir saja menyeretnya masuk ke backstage jika saja dia tidak cepat-cepat berdiri."

"Habis aku malas~"

Oh, ternyata mereka sedang duduk-duduk membicarakan konser 3 hari yang lalu. Konser itu berakhir dengan baik, dan...

"Ow, hey, lihat! Kita masuk koran nih!" Seru Takao yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk ke ruang tamu sambil membawa selembaran koran. Ya, setelah konser tiba-tiba mereka menjadi terkenal. Seluruh otaku di jepang memuja-muja mereka karena mereka sangat unik. Ya, hologram padat. Luar biasa, bukan? Bukankah tokoh Anime yang hidup di dunia nyata itu sangat menyenangkan? Para otaku sangat mengidamkan bisa bersalaman dengan mereka. Oh, gratiskah? Entah.

"Wuaaaahhhh, kita terkenal -ssu! Sugoi -ssu yo!" Seru Kise kegirangan. "Aku keren sekali kan disini?" Kata Aomine bangga. "Tidak, aku lebih keren." Sela Kagami. Nah, adu mulut dimulai.

"Kagami dan Aomine, tenanglah." Kata Akashi dengan nada suara mengintinidasi. Seketika adu mulut antara AoKaga pun langsung terhenti.

Mereka pun ramai-ramai membicarakan konser tiga hari yang lalu dan artikel di koran itu. Suasananya sangat ringan, dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa. Kadang-kadang Aomine menghina Kagami dan sebaliknya, atau kadang Kise juga ikut terlibat dalam acara hina-hinaan (?), tetapi tentunya langsung ditegur oleh pihak yang lebih berwibawa, contohnya ya Akashi atau Midorima atau Himuro.

Err, sepertinya kita melupakan someone.

Hanamiya?

Oh, dia dimasukkan ke remote Shou, karena tugasnya sudah selesai.

Tiba-tiba Shou datang ke ruang tamu, sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar.

GEBRAK

Tampaklah Shou yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"HUWAHHH!"

"Heiyooooou, kalian! Aku mau berterimakasih atas kerja keras kalian 3 hari yang laluuu! Dan maafkan kesalahanku sehingga membuat kalian menderita~~" seru Shou dengan nada yang ceria dan ringan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ei, kepalaku pusing banget tau waktu itu!"

"Kupikir kami akan benar-benar mati."

"Che, kuhancurkan kau, Shou-chin."

"Tidak masalah kok, Shou-chan." Oh? Rupanya Himuro tetap bersikeras untuk memanggil dengan sufix -chan.

"Tak apa, Shou-kun."

"Nee, Daijobu -ssu!"

"Gapapa kok!"

Shou menghela nafas lega mendengar pernyataan-pernyataan dari ciptaannya. Lalu dia pun mulai berbicara.

"Yeahhhhh, jadi, mulai sekarang, maukah kalian berada di sisiku terus?"

"Eh?"

Para makhluk pelangi terheran mendengarnya. Tentu saja, mereka pikir setelah ini mereka akan dilenyapkan setelah selesai dipergunakan untuk keperluan sekolah, kan?

"Aku tidak setega itu untuk me-wipe kalian semua, lagipula aku menciptakan kalian seperti manusia, mempunyai perasaan seperti manusia pula. Jadi aku tidak akan setega itu membuat kalian merasakan rasanya dipergunakan dan dilenyapkan begitu saja, hmp!"

Semua terdiam.

Persis sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan Akashi.

"Akashicchi mengatakan hal yang sama -ssu."

"Apa kataku."

"Jadi, ini berarti?"

Shou menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menarik nafasnya dalam dalam.

"Kalian akan menjalani keseharian bersama denganku di rumah ini!"

"Eh?"

...

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHH?"

Akan seperti apa jadinya kalau Shou dan para makhluk pelangi jadi satu rumah? Tunggu saja...

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Untuk saat ini, NG-shuu ditiadakan~

Maaf lama apdet saya repot :v

 **RnR please? Thx!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yaaakkkk Crystal Victoria kembaliiii! XDXD

Maafkan karena terlalu lama apdet... Kebanyakan ulangan dan tugas :v

Baiklah akan saya lanjutkann eaa

'Aku' disini refers to author yaaa XD

Selamat membaca, minnaa!~~

* * *

"Shou... Kau serius?"

"Duarius. Kalian akan tinggal disini, menjalani kehidupan disini, bersama. Dan kalian juga akan sekolah. Tau?"

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya. Sekolah?

"Tetapi aku pikir hanya manusia yang 'hidup' yang bisa sekolah di dunia nyata ini." Ujarnya. Shou mengibaskan helaian rambutnya bangga dan berkata, "tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untukku, Akashi. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan kepala sekolah dan beliau menyetujui."

"Ooo... souka..."

"Sudah, sekarang kalian mandi dulu sana! Nanti setelah mandi, Kagami, bantuin masak ya."

"Eee, noprob."

Bingung, kenapa hologram bisa mandi?

Sudah dibilang juga, mereka dirancang mirip manusia. Bahan bakar mereka juga makanan manusia. Well, sepertinya Shou pantas mendapatkan hadiah nobel untuk penemuannya itu.

.

.

"Untung, kamar mandinya seluas pemandian air panas umum, ya kan, Shin-chan?~ jadi kita semua bisa mandi bersama~"

Oke, kenapa kata-kata Takao terdengar ambigu sekali?

"Takao, kata-katamu barusan sangat ambigu."

Midorima nyadar. Tetapi Takao hanya tertawa-tawa. Memang Takao peduli, asal Shin-chan disebelahnya, dia sudah sangat bahagia. Oke biar saye ingatkan, ini bukan ff yaoi. :v

"Tetapi aku lega -ssu! Kupikir kita akan benar-benar mati... atau dihapus oleh Shoucchi -ssu." Sahut Kise. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berendam bersama di bathub super besar milik Shou. Bau khas menyapa indera penciuman, hawa panas yang menguar di sekitar membuat saraf penerima rangsangan panas bekerja, menambah nyamannya suasana.

"Aku juga takutt! Waktu itu betul-betul gawat yah? Kurasa kita harus berterima kasih kepada bad boy dari Kirisaki Daichi itu!" Takao nyeletuk.

"Hanamiya, huh? Benci saja mengakuinya, tetapi dia sangat jenius." Aomine pun mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Akashi?"

Seluruh makhluk hawa yang sedang berada di kediaman masing-masing pun segera menatap lurus seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Merasa risih ditatapi, yang ditatap pun segera menjawab dengan sigap.

"Tidak... aku hanya berpikir... mengapa Shou memanggil kita dengan nama marga kita? Kenama tidak panggil saja nama depan? Kita tidak keberatan, karena memang dia yang menciptakan kita, kan."

Ah.

Benar.

"Benar juga ya -ssu... kalau gitu, nanti kita minta saja dia untuk memanggil kita dengan nama depan kita -ssu!" Kata Kise dengan semangat.

"Menurutku itu tidak apa-apa." Sahut Kuroko yang sedaritadi diam. Entah sepertinya dia diacuhkan karena hawa keberadaannya.

"Panggilan manja, eh..." gumam Kagami, yang tentunya berkat dirinya yang sedang berada di kamar mandi sekarang, semua makhluk yang ada disana bisa mendengar gumamannya dengan jelas karena suara Kagami dengan jelas terpantul didalam kamar mandi.

"Panggilan manja... itu dia!" Seru si mata elang yang sedari tadi terus berniat memonopoli Shin-chan nya. Persetan dengan tampang tidak suka dari si _number one shooter_ itu, Takao tidak peduli.

Masing-masing dari mereka berpikir. Mereka ingin dipanggil seperti apa. Berbagai macam panggilan dari yang paling normal sampai yang paling absurd terbesit di pikiran mereka.

 _'Seijuurou... Sei... Juu...Rou... Rou... Aka-Sei... Ajuu... PFFT..! TIDAK TIDAK!_ ' Batin Akashi nista sambil tertawa kecil yang tertahan, dimana bisa dia buat supaya makhluk-makhluk lain tidak ada yang menyadarinya sedang tertawa-tawa dalam hati karena nama yang baru saja dia buat untuk dirinya sendiri. Ajuu?! Ogah, bang! Bisa-bisa ketika Shou memanggilnya dengan keras, Shou bisa-bisa dikira bersin cantik.

Dirimu absurd sekali, Akashi Seijuurou.

Lain Akashi, lain pula Midorima.

 _'Shintarou... Shin...Ta... Tarou... Rou...MidoShin... Midotarou... Mitarou... Miou... BUH! TIDAK, APAAN ITU!_ ' Batin Midorima nista pula sambil terbatuk tiba-tiba saat nama terakhir yang ia pikirkan terbesit di benaknya, dan batuknya mencuri perhatian dari manusia-manusia yang sedang berendam di tempat yang serupa tapi sama dengannya itu. Oh, demi Tuhan, Midorima Shintarou tidak ingin dipanggil Miou, mama. Bisa-bisa ketika Shou memanggilnya, Shou akan seperti macan buas yang sedang mencoba mengeong. Suara Shou sangat dalam, ingat?

Dirimu rupanya juga tidak kalah absurd, Midorima Shintarou.

Tetapi lain Midorima, lain pula Kuroko Tetsuya.

' _Tetsuya... Tetsu... Tsuya... Tet... Tsu... Ya... KuroTetsu... Kuro-Kuro-Kuro... KuroTsuya... KuSuya... Kuya... Kua...?! Tidaaaaaak!_ ' Batin Kuroko miris. Demi apapun, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ingin ada yang menyingkat namanya menjadi 'Kua', karena kalau tidak salah ketika dia masih balita, dia pernah mendengar suara hewan yang berbunyi 'kwa kwa kwa' dan kalian tahu lah apa hewan itu. Dan karena pikiran absurdnya itu, wajahnya yang semula sudah datarnya tak karuan kini menjadi lebih daaaaaaaatar lagi dengan bantuan mesin gili- eh maaf, bukan, bukan. Semakin lama wajah Kuroko semakin dataaaaaarr karena memikirkan nama dengan absurdnya, sampai kini wajahnya menjadi seperti... err... Seperti manusia yang jiwanya baru saja kembali ke tubuhnya? Oh, entahlah. Pokoknya sampai wajahnya tidak bisa lebih datar lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya didalam rupanya sangat absurd.

Lain Kuroko, lain pula Aomine.

' _Aku dipanggil apa ya? Aomine, terlalu biasa. Daiki? Ah, juga terlalu biasa. Dai... Dai? Ah, kurang. AoDa? Ah, aneh. Tidak. A... Ada... oh serius. Aoda, disingkat menjadi Ada?! Tidak. Aneh sangat. Kalau begitu... A...daiki... Adik... HOWEK._ ' Oh, pikiran Aomine sungguh sangat amat panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi. Apalagi nama terakhir yang dia sebutkan membuatnya harus menahan mual. Adik?! Serius. Tidak mau. Setahunya, ketika dia sedang membaca fanfiction rating 18+ berbahasa indonesia dan ketika dia mengcopy fanfiction itu ke google translate, sepertinya dia menemukan kata 'adik kecik' didalam fanfiction itu. Yang pernah baca fanfic rating M pasti tahulah apa maksud saya.

Dasar mesum bin absurd.

Kalau Aomine mikirnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, lain sama Kagami, walau Kagami juga nggak pendek-pendek amat kayak tinggi badannya Akashi. Ooooooooi! Akashi yayang, aku cuma bercanda! Oke? Taruh guntingnya. Naaaah... gitu... anak baek... WUA JANGAN DILEMPAR MAK!

Kay, back to topic.

' _Kagami Taiga. Kalau disingkat? Hm... kaGAmi taiGA... GAGA?! HHHMPHH!'_ demi semua majalah limited edition Mai-chan yang Aomine punya. GAGA. panggilan macam apa itu?! Misal saja Shou memanggil Kagami dari kejauhan... _Oi, Gaga! Sini dong Ga!_ oh, panggilan macam apa itu?! Tolonglah, namanya bukan GAGA! Itu panggilan yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah didengar Kagami. Dan tolong, Kagami sudah memiliki nama yang begitu indah, gagah, kuat, dan penuh arti (howek), Kagami Taiga, Taiga yang berarti macan garang, bung! Dari sekian banyak huruf dari namanya, kenapa hanya dua huruf yang laknat kalau dijadikan satu itu yang harus dipilih?! Cukup. Taiga sudah lelah, bung.

Mari kita menuju ke makhluk-makhluk yang paling normal pemikirannya.

' _Aku dipanggil Kazu saja sudah cukup~ ehehehe~_ ' batin NORMAL Takao yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri. Sejauh ini, dia lah yang paling normal. Bersyukurlah. Karena rupanya ada yang tidak absur-

' _K_ _eju Kenari juga tidak apa-apa~_ '

...Kutarik kembali perkataanku.

Kini beralih ke Murasakibara. Makhluk paling ungu, paling bongsor, paling mirip titan, paling rakus, dan paling malas disini. ' _Atsushi~~ cukup~~_ ' batinnya. Duh, saya terharu, ada juga yang normal~~ Aku berubah pandanga-

' _kalau unsur Maiubo ditambahkan, akan jadi seperti apa nantinya namaku?~~ hmmmm~~ biar kupikirkan~~_ '

...Kutarik lagi perkataanku.

Mari pergi ke Ikemen kita, Himuro. Himuro kini sedang menggalau sangat. Dia memangkukan dagunya ke lututnya. Sambil berpikir dengan sangat amat luar biasa ekstrim kerasnya -alay ah- dan akhirnya dia menemukan tujuan hidupnya- eh maksudku nama panggilannya.

' _Tatsuya sajalah. Aku lelah memikirkan nama yang terlalu unik bin ribet._ '

GUBRAK!

Mikir lama-lama dan cuma dapet nama aslimu?! Yang bener aja mbah! Yah... setidaknya masih normal lah... Author sudah lega.

Aku sudah lelahhhhh... kini menuju harapan terakhir kita, Kise-Ryou-Ryou-ou-ou- uhuhuhukuhukhem- Ryouta. Maksud saya, Kise Ryouta.

' _Dipanggil apa ya -ssu? Harus nama yang manja! Apa yaaa emmm Ryou? Eh jangan nanti jadi kayak Sakurai Ryou yang sumimasen sumimasen itu, Ryouta? Meh, terlalu biasa. Uta? Eh, kagak. Apa yah apa yah nggggggg-_ '

Aduh, mboh, author males njelasno. /nahlho. /kagakbeneriniorang.

"Euy! Sampe kapan mau disana? Udah 1 jam setengah oiiiii!"

GLEK!

"A-Aah! H-ha'i!" Sahut beberapa dari mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian menemukan nama yang cocok?" Tanya Kagami.

"TIDAK." Jawab mereka serempak bin kompak nan datar. Kagami pun langsung memasang tampang yang mengatakan -heh.

"Yah, aku mau bilas dulu." Kata Akashi, dan langsung berdiri lalu berjalan keluar bak.

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga deh."

"Aku juga."

"Shin-chan tunggulaaah, aku jugaa!"

"Hngg, aku juga~"

"Atsushi, aku ikut."

"Aku juga -ssu!"

"Err... aku juga."

Mereka pun segera membilas tubuh mereka dengan shower yang tersedia- oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Shou itu anak orang kaya, makanya showernya bisa buat 9 orang, mungkin lebih. Entah. Sekaya apa dia. Yang jelas duitnya tuh ada triliunan, belum termasuk uang yang nggak dalam bentuk tunai.

Okelah, back to the topic.

Err, skip aja ya langsung, hehe~

.

.

"Aominecchi, tadi kamu curaaaang!"

"Itu memang punyaku! Aku ambil duluan!"

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Shou pun angkat bicara. Pihak yang bersangkutan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jadi, tadi handuknya hanya ada delapan." Kuroko mulai menjelaskan situasi. "Ketika Kise-kun hendak mengambil handuk terakhir, tiba-tiba Aomine-kun menyambar handuknya."

"Dan karena itu, Kise terpaksa harus masuk ke dalam kamar hanya untuk mencari handuk di lemari dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan tubuh belum kering sehingga dia kedinginan. Apalagi AC ruangan saat itu disetel 18°Celcius." Lanjut Midorima. Shou pun langsung menatap Aomine tajam membuat yang ditajam menjadi takut.

"H-Hatchiiiiii!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruang makan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru saja bersin tadi.

"M-maaf -ssu..." kata Kise sambil mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu yang tersedia didepannya. Shou kembali menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam.

"Aomine... Kau kuberi hukuman!"

GLEK.

Shou menjentikkan jarinya.

CETIK!

"..."

Terdiam selama beberapa menit karena kelakuan Aomine barusan.

Kemudian, gelak tawa membahana di seluruh rumah.

.

.

"Aomine-kun, sudah, tidak usah begitu terus."

"Ini kan juga salahmu."

"..."

"Akashi, kau juga tertawa."

Semua melihat ke arah Akashi yang sedang menahan tertawa dengan menutupi mulutnya. W _huzzat, pemandangan langka broh!_

"Pft- kau juga, Midorima."

"S-siapa yang tidak tertawa melihat hal semacam itu!" Bantah Midorima. Sekilas dia jadi mengingat lagi kejadian di ruang makan tadi.

Sekarang sih mereka semua sedang berada di kamar tidur khusus yang dibuat khusus untuk mereka. Terpisah dengan Shou, tentunya.

Jadi, tadi Aomine dibuat OOC oleh Shou. Jadi tadi itu Aomine dibuat tiba2 berdiri di kursinya, lalu mengangkat bahu, mengangkat 1 kaki ke belakang, menempatkan ujung jari di bawab bibir, dan jadilah pose cewek-cewek genit ala Aomine.

Belum sampai disitu saja, setelah berpose seperti itu, dia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi berbinar-binar, malu, memerah, dan malah berkata...

"Nikahilah bang Mine sekarang juga, cyin!~~"

Alhasil... Bayangkan saja sendiri ya, ketika manusia redup seperti Aomine bertingkah seperti itu.

Menjijikkan sekali. Eugh. Saya jadi geli sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko menahan tertawa dan lenguhan 'pfft!' Berhasil lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Perhatian semua orang pun tertuju padanya. Rupanya kilas balik kejadian tadi menghantui otaknya dan sukses membuatnya ingin tertawa lagi.

"Pffft- GYAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Kagami tertawa dengan sangat keras diikuti oleh yang lain.

Aomine ditertawakan kembali.

Nasib Aomine malam ini naas.

Kasihan ya.

Kasihani Aomine Daiki-sama, Shou...

Aomine semakin mundung di sudut ruangan dengan aura kehitaman dan garis-garis biru diatas kepalanya.

"..."

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak itu. Hari ini, mereka akan mulai bersekolah di sekolah Shou. Ya, sekolah.

"Dai, rapikan seragammu! Shin, barang aneh macam apa lagi itu! Kamu mau membawa kolor dari bulu kambing ke sekolah?! Ryou, nggak usah ngaca terus! Taiga, wajahmu nggak usah garang gitu! Serem tauk! Oi oi Kazu, sampai kapan mau nempel ke Shin terus? Attsun! Cukuuuuuuup makannyaaaaa! Tattsun, tolong jaga Attsun ya! Sei, jaga semua makhluk-makhluk ini ya? Soalnya kamu yang paling normal sih- nah lho, ada yang ngeliat Tettsun nggak?"

Pagi-pagi wes bengak-bengok wae.

Shou sedang mempersiapkan para makhluk pelangi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mulai dari yang paling normal, sampai yang paling nggak normal.

Iya, Shou sudah manggil mereka pake nama akrab dan nama kecil. Bagus kan ya namanya. /apasih

Dan _by the way_ , benar tuh, Kuroko mana?

"Disini, Shou-kun."

"Apa- GUWAAAAHHHH!"

Tak terkecuali Akashi, semua makhluk di dalam ruangan itu pun terlonjak kaget dengan kedatangan hantu satu ini. Tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul membuat orang jantungan.

"Sejak kapan kamu disini?!"

"Daritadi. Kalian tidak me _notice_ ku." Kata Kuroko, ada sedikit aura hitam di belakangnya.

Wih, gaul banget ye bahasanye.

"Gile... Kamu udah sengaja kubuat supaya nggak disadari orang-orang, tapi mana aku menyangka bakal separah ini, mana aku sendiri juga nggak sadar. Oh ya, ayo kita cepet berangkat!" Kata Shou dengan tergesa-gesa. Para rombongan pelangi pun mengucapkan "hai~" dengan serempak tetapi dengan nada khas mereka masing-masing.

Nah, di chapter selanjutnya akan diceritakan kehidupan sekolah mereka. Jadi untuk sekarang...

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **NG SHUU**

"Tetapi aku lega -ssu! Kupikir kita akan benar-benar mati... atau dihapus oleh Shoucchi -ssu." Sahut Kise. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berendam bersama di bathub super besar milik Shou. Bau khas menyapa indera penciuman, hawa panas yang menguar di sekitar membuat saraf penerima rangsangan panas bekerja, menambah nyamannya suasana.

"Aku juga takutt! Waktu itu betul-betul gawat yah? Kurasa kita harus berterima kasih kepada bad boy dari Kirisaki Daichi itu!" Takao nyeletuk.

"Hanamiya, huh? Benci saja mengakuinya, tetapi dia sangat jenius." Aomine pun mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Akashi?"

Seluruh makhluk hawa yang sedang berada di kediaman masing-masing pun segera menatap lurus seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Merasa risih ditatapi, yang ditatap pun segera menjawab dengan sigap.

"Tidak... aku hanya berpikir... mengapa Shou memanggil kit-"

Akashi menghentikan kata-katanya.

Dia terdiam.

Kisedai dkk bingung.

Akashi pun menutup wajahnya yang memerah, dan... berkata... err...

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu... malu... ih!~~"

Dengan nada ke -perempuan- an.

Kisedai dkk cengo.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 det-

"BWUWAHAHAHAHAHWAHAAHAHAHAHHHHHHAHAHHA!"

"A-Apa yang terjadi padaku- SHOU! KAU DISANA KAN?" seru Akashi dengan wajah yang sangat merah padam. Ia berdiri dari bak mandi itu dan-

"KYAAAAHHHH! AKASHI, MESUM!" Ternyata sedari tadi, Shou sudah ada di pinggiran pintu masuk kamar mandi membuat Akashi OOC dengan mengendalikan kelakuan Akashi.

Pas Akashi berdiri kan... u know lah.

"AKASHI- OI! JANGAN BERDIRI!" Teriak Midorima panik. Akashi seperti menunjukkan auratnya ke seorang gadis inosen yang merupakan penciptanya sendiri!

Shou berlari di sepanjang lorong sambil berteriak dan berwajah sangat merah.

Akashi? Ntah. Tau sendiri lah.

* * *

Uhuk uhuk gomen lama apdet... habisnya... ulangan dsb bikin repot...

Tunggu chp berikut yah gw usahain update cepat wuakakakakak (?)

 **RnR for faster apdet! Trims buat para follows dan favs XD**


	10. Chapter 10 : Hari pertama sekolah

_BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA_

"Hei, lihat mereka! Mereka kan yang masuk koran itu..."

"Dan juga, Shou Shiromaki! Penciptanya! Wah, mereka benar-benar mirip manusia beneran!"

"Luar biasa, Shou Shiromaki itu. Gerakan hologramnya sama sekali tidak terlihat kaku malah sangat luwes dan nyata."

"Kyaaaa, aku suka sekali sama Kurobas! Lihatlah, uwoo, gakkoiii!~~~"

"Huwaaaa, Kisedaiii! Rasanya seperti mimpi, bertemu _anime charachter_ dari dunia nyata!~~"

"Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Mustahil, kalau sekolah, kan?"

 **NORMAL POV**

Kira-kira begitulah, wujud-wujud kata-kata kekaguman atas ciptaan Shou. Shou sepertinya masa bodoh saja atas semua itu dan tetap berjalan dengan santai menuju ke ruang kepsek. Lain dengan hologram-hologram yang masih merasa kurang nyaman dengan semua itu.

"Apa-apaan semua ini...?" Kata Kagami sambil merinding.

"Sepertinya kita sudah terkenal." Kata Akashi dengan tenang. Walaupun terlihat tenang, tetapi sebenarnya dia agak risih ditatap seperti itu oleh siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang.

"Kise, jangan melambai ke mereka!" Gerutu Aomine.

"Habisnya..."

"Murasakibara. Taruh snack mu nodayo. Jangan makan sambil jalan, nodayo."

"Atsushi... perhatikan jalan... jangan makan terus..."

"Ya ya ya..."

"Kagami-kun, bajumu lungset."

"Oh ya? Seben- HUWAHHH! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DI SINI?!" Kagami meloncat dengan mata melotot ke Kuroko.

"Dari tadi. Tak udah teriak, itu berisik, Kagami-kun."

"Shin-chaaan!~~ tunggu aku~~"

"Ugh, cepatlah atau kutinggal nodayo." Walau mulut berkata begitu kau sebenarnya sengaja memperlambat jalanmu saja loh Midorin, supaya Takao bisa menyusul. Ngaku aja, ngaku gak? /dibuang

Sementara makhluk astral pelangi dibelakangnya sibuk merusuh, Shou tetap berjalan ke depan dengan santainya. Dan tanpa terasa, kini mereka semua sudah ada di depan ruang kepsek.

"Permisi, Tsukage-san." Kata Shou dengan sopan. "Ah, Shou Shiromaki-san. Dan juga hologram-hologramnya. Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu." Balas si Kepala Sekolah, yakni bermarga Tsukage.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, Shou pun langsung _to the point._ Ia membuka mulut, "jadi Tsukage-san, bisakah anda memasukkan mereka ke dalam kelas yang sama dengan saya? Sebab saya ingin mengawasi mereka secara langsung. Saya pencipta mereka, saya yang harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas kelakuan dan perkataan mereka, jadi, tolong dipertimbangkan, Tsukage-san."

"Hmmm... Permintaanmu ini sulit untuk dikabulkan. Kau tahu kan, kalau setiap kelas, maksimal 40 orang. Sedangkan di kelasmu sudah terdapat 38 orang, termasuk kau sendiri. Bagaimana, apakah kau masih tetap yakin?" Kata si Kepsek dengan nada ragu. Shou pun mendecak frustasi dan berkata,

"Ugh, bagaimana ini...?" Dia mengacak rambutnya kebingungan. "Uh, teman-teman, tolong bantu aku memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini." Katanya kepada Kisedai dkk. Mereka manggut-manggut paham dan ikutan berpikir.

"Tsukage-san... Di antara angkatan Shou, kelas manakah yang memiliki jumlah murid paling rendah?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba. Si kepsek pun berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawabnya, "34 anak, ada di kelas 2-E. Kelas itu berada di ujung sana. Cukup jauh. Bagaimana?"

"Apakah kalian mempermasalahkan hal itu?" Tanya Akashi pada rekan-rekannya. Mereka pun menggeleng serempak. Kemudian Akashi kembali berkata dengan sopan, "Tsukage-san, bisa tidak, kalau kami semua dipindahkan ke sana, termasuk Shou?" Shou pun menoleh ke Akashi dengan wajah kaget.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya bisa. Tetapi absensi kelas dan lain-lain harus diubah kalau begitu. Saya tidak seberapa keberatan." Kata Kepsek dengan pose berpikir. Shou tampak tak nyaman, kemudian ia berkata, "tapi..."

"Hm?" Sahut mereka serempak.

"Anak-anak 2-E itu semuanya... Tukang bully..."

"HAH?!" teriak Kisedai dkk. Tentu saja, mereka tak ingin terbully!

"Kalau begitu, apakah anda bisa membuat ultimatum khusus, atau suatu tanda, atau apapun, yang menyatakan agar kita semua tak diganggu atau diperlakukan dengan buruk, Tsukage-san?" Tanya Akashi kembali. Yang lain pun berpikir, memang ide Akashi itu masuk akal. Kalau kepsek tidak keberatan, maka, ya.

"Humm... baiklah. Akan kuusahakan. Tetapi, Shou. Japatanmu sebagai ketua kelas kau serahkan kepada siapa?" Tanya si kepsek. "Hum, pada wakil saja pak. Untuk jabatan wakil, biar si wakil sendiri yang menentukan." Kata Shou. "Hmm, oke. Baiklah. Jadi, kalian semua ingin pindah ke 2-E?" Semua orang mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, akan kuuruskan soal ini. Silahkan kalian menunggu di sini." Kemudian pak Kepsek pun pergi ke tempat lain. Anak-anak semuanya langsung merapat dan berbisik-bisik.

"Apa katanya? Tukang bully? Aku tidak mau dibully -ssu yoo!"

"Tenanglah Ryou. Bukankah pak kepsek sudah berkata akan mengurusnya."

"Lagipula aku ragu kita akan dibully."

"Benar, nodayo. Mungkin Shou lah yang akan dibully, nanodayo."

"Shou-kun, kau juga harus minta diuruskan."

"Baiklah."

"Shou-chann, tenang saja, kita akan melindungimu!" Kata si poni belah dengan semangat dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Itu benar, Shou-chan.. jadi tenang saja..." kata si mata satu.

"Minna... arigatou nee!"

Kemudian, mereka lanjut mengobrol, tetapi kali ini topik yang mereka bahas ringan. Hanya mengobrol biasa dengan gembira. Sehingga tak terasa, bel tanda masuk kelas sudah dibunyikan. Kemudian, ada seorang guru perempuan masuk ke dalam ruangan kepsek untuk menjemput mereka. Sepertinya guru itu wali kelas mereka. Guru itu meminta mereka untuk ikut dengannya menuju ke kelas 2-E.

"Saya Ishichika-sensei, mulai sekarang saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Mohon kerjasamanya, ya." Guru itu pun memperkenalkan diri, disambut dengan anak-anak yang manggut-manggut (?).

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan kelas baru mereka, yaitu kelas 2-E. Dari luar sudah terdengar kegaduhan yang amat sangat, dan sumbernya adalah kelas ini. Sudah bisa diduga, kelas ini kelas macam apa.

"Ah, sebelum kalian masuk, pasang tanda ini ya." Ishichika-sensei memberikan sebuah pita berwarna merah. "Ikatkan ini di lengan kalian. Biasanya tanda ini digunakan untuk anak OSIS atau anak khusus, tanda ini dipasang agar tidak ada yang melecehkan kalian sebagai anak khusus. Mari, silahkan masuk." Setelah mereka selesai dengan 'memasang tanda khusus', mereka pun masuk secara berurutan, dimulai dari Akashi, Midorima, Takao, Kise, Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Himuro, dan terakhir Shou.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Ishichika-sensei pun menyuruh anak-anak untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hei, mereka pakai tanda khusus!"

"Cih, padahal tadinya mau kubully."

 _DHEG!_

"huuuh, membosankan.."

"Hei lihat, yang itu lumayan ganteng tuh!"

"Iya iya, aku tahu! Wah, menarik!~"

Bisikan-bisikan anak-anak 2-E sudah membuat tokoh-tokoh utama kita merinding, ya.

"Hei, itu, si Shou Shiromaki! Si cewek jadi-jadian itu!"

"Khuhuhu, sebenarnya dia itu cewek atau cowok sih? Tampangnya nggak meyakinkan."

Dengan bisikan itu, Kisedai dkk mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara sambil melotot tidak terima. Tentu saja, pencipta mereka dibully. Mereka tidak terima dan menggeram kesal.

Tetapi lain halnya dengan Shou. Dia tiba-tiba nyengir sendiri dengan tidak jelasnya, dan sukses membuat para hologram menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Tetapi sesaat setelah itu, para hologram menyadari...

...Kalau cengiran itu bukan pertanda bagus.

Karena, di belakang Shou ada gunting berganggang emas. Sepertinya dia beli baru.

Oke, _back to the story_ , wali kelas baru mereka, tak lain adalah Ishichika-sensei berdeham keras. Tetapi tidak ada yang mempedulikan. Sekali lagi si sensei berdeham, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Nah. Shou pun mulai kesal. Tetapi, yang ini berbeda.

Iya. Berbeda.

Kiseki no sedai dan yang lain saja sampai merinding dibuatnya.

Oh tentu saja, Shou sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang pekat sangat sangking pekatnya sampai sepekat-pekatnya pekat tak bisa lebih pekat dari ini. (Izuki : kitakore!)

Dan dengan itu, seluruh murid dari kelas yang mereka tempati sekarang tiba-tiba sunyi sendiri, tanpa ada bunyi jangkrik yang menghi-

 **KRIK KRIK KRIK**

Ohh, maaf. Sepertinya saya salah. Masih ada saja jangkrik yang berani bersuara.

"Ehmm, baiklah...? Ini adalah murid-murid baru yang akan menjadi teman kalian di kelas ini. Tolong perkenalkan diri kalian, dimulai dari Akashi Seijuurou-kun."

Di tengah-tengah sang wali kelas berbicara, kisedai sepertinya mendengar Shou mengumamkan sesuatu, yang tak lain adalah-

"Ikan teri, cukup diatasi dengan mata saja."

...Sukses membuat kisedai merinding jilid 2 karena bonus Shou. Yaitu cengiran super mengerikan miliknya.

"Akashi Seijuurou desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Midorima Shintarou desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Takao Kazunari. Yoroshiku!"

"Kise Ryouta -ssu!~ Yoroshiku!~"

"Ugh... Aomine Daiki. Yoroshiku."

"Err.. Kagami Taiga- er, desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Murasakibara Atsushi~ yoroshiku~"

"Himuro Tatsuya desu. Yorosiku onegaishimasu."

Sampai pada giliran Sho-

 **CTUAAAKKKKK!**

 **"HYAAAAAHHH!"**

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

"Shou Shiromaki desuu~~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~" Shou membungkuk sambil tersenyum dengan sangat amat ramah.

Semua orang di kelas membeku dengan ekspresi horror, seakan-aka baru melihat sadako yang matanya tertancap gunting.

Well, tak bisa dipungkiri. Shou tiba-tiba melempar gunting dengan sangat amat mengerikan dan cepat ke salah satu meja siswi di kelas 2-E yang bergossip enggak-enggak tentang Shou.

Lalu seperti tidak terjadi apapun, Shou hanya berjalan dan duduk ke tempatnya. Shou memperhatikan Kisedai dkk yang masih membeku, lalu ia memberikan perintah. "Hei, kalian ngapain melotot kayak habis liat setan gitu? Ayo, duduk disini. Semua." Kisedai pun langsung sadar dari lamunannya, dan berjalan ke tempat duduk yang kosong setelah mengucapkan 'hai'. Dalam hati mereka berbatin, _tapi kami memang habis melihat setan, njir!_

Dan dengan perkenalan singkat itu, pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

Shou merunduk. Dia malas mendengarkan guru. Toh walaupun dia tidak belajar, dia juga akan dapat nilai sempurna _plus plus._ Daripada mendengarkan guru, dia lebih memilih untuk memikirkan formula yang tepat untuk meng _upgrade_ hologram-hologram ciptaannya. Apa yang mau di ugrade? Mereka sudah sempurna. Nah, disitulah tantangannya. Shou pun mempersiapkan selembar kertas untuk mencatat formulanya. _Inilah untungnya duduk paling belakang_ , Pikirnya. Tetapi setelah itu, ada seorang siswa yang mengaop (?) Di sebelah kirinya.

"Wuaaaah, Light-kuun! Aku lupa kau juga ada di kelas ini. Halo, Light-kun!~" bisik Shou ceria kepada seseorang yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Ah. Doumo. Hmm." Sahut orang itu tidak peduli. Namanya Light Shun, ketua kelas 2-E, penampilannya unik. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang dan diikat asal. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kecoklatan, manik matanya berwarna hijau tua, blasteran Russia dan jepang. Dia anak yang terkenal _cool_ dan pendiam. Oh, dan dia sangat tinggi. 198 cm, seperti Midorima.

Apa relationshipnya dengan Shou? Oh, bilang saja mereka itu hanya kenalan. Saat SMA 1, mereka sekelas. Shun juga termasuk anak yang memiliki pendidikan tinggi, tetapi tetap saja. Hei, IQ Shou itu 250. Jangan berharap ada anak sepantarannya yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kenapa dengan IQ setinggi itu dia tak mau memasuki kuliah lebih cepat, seperti anak-anak uhukabnornaluhuk lainnya? IQnya sudah sedewa itu, sayang kan disia-siakan di sekolah? Oh, tidak. Shou hanya ingin menjalani hidup normal. Itu saja. Ya, itu saja.

Kembali ke Shou dengan Shun. Ehm.

"Oh ya, yang waktu kami presentasi itu, 'itu' kelakuanmu kan? Terima kasih ya, kami sangat terbantu!" Bisik Shou dengan ceria pula.

"Hmm, aku hanya mematikan lampunya, kok. Lain kali perhatikkan mesin-mesinmu itu." Jawabnya cuek.

"Heii, mereka hologram, bukan mesin!"

Sementara, di sebelah kanan Shou, yaitu Midorima, hanya mendengarkan penjelasan guru sambil mencatat. Di kanan Midorima ada Aomine, di depan Midorima ada Takao, di sebelah kanan Takao ada Kise, di sebelah kanan Kise ada Kuroko, di belakang Kuroko ada Kagami, di samping kanan Kagami ada Murasakibara, di samping kanan Kuroko ada Akashi, dan di samping kanan Akashi ada Himuro.

Kise, yang pada dasarnya sudah idiot, tidak mengerti apa yang diajarkan oleh pak botak didepan, bahkan, _he didn't understand every single shitty words that the teacher said._ Kise pun berusaha mencari kesibukan lain. Dan pada saat itu juga, ia melihat... Shou... mengobrol dengan cowok lain.

Dan, apa? Wajah Shou sangat berseri-seri ketika mengobrol dengan orang itu! _This is unacceptable!_

"Eh, hei, minna!" Bisik Kise agak keras, yang kira-kira cukup untuk didengar Kisedai dkk. Alhasil, mereka semua menoleh ke Kise.

"Lihat ituuuuuuu!" Kise menunjuk ke arah Shou yang sedang asyiknya mengobrol dengan Shun. Otomatis, Kisedai dkk...

...

...Apa? Mereka tak mengerti bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan yang sedang mereka rasakan sekarang. Rasanya nyeri. Di dada terasa sesak. Masing-masing dari mereka menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, namun perasaan mereka semua sama.

Apakah ini yang namanya...Cemburu?

Ah, rasanya tidak enak sekali!

Ah, rasanya mereka ingin memelintir pemuda itu sekarang juga kalau bisa. Sampai mati. Dan mereka akan membakarnya ramai-ramai. Oh, itu akan menjadi hal yang terindah untuk dilakukan sekarang juga. Tetapi tidak. Mereka tidak boleh melakukannya.

Kenapa? Ya karena itu illegal lah.

Kembali ke dunia nyata. Kalau ini di manga, bisa digambarkan aura hitam pekat sedang menguar-nguar dengan buasnya di sekitar mereka. Sukses membuat murid-murid 2-E begidik ngeri tiba-tiba, tetapi mereka masih belum cukup peka untuk mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Oh.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian -ssu?" Bisik Kise yang menyadarkan hologram-hologram itu. Aye, dan usahanya berhasil. "Ya kita harus menjauhkan Shou dari bocah itu!" Jawab Aomine dengan nada kesal. "Rencananya gimana?" Tanya Midorima. Dan disinilah, hologram-hologram kita berpikir keras.

"Mengancamnya secara lisan?" -Aomine.

"Ditolak. Nanti kita terkesan seperti membully. Pakai cara halus saja, tetapi berakibat fatal." -Akashi.

"Memberitahu dia kalau zodiaknya tidak boleh berdekatan dengan orang berzodiak Capricorn (Shou)?" -Midorima.

"Ditolak. Itu akan menimbulkan kesan aneh kepada kita, Midorima." -Akashi.

"Menyogoknya dengan snack supaya ia menjauh dari Shou-chin?" -Murasakibara.

"Ditolak. Dia pasti bukan tipe rakus sepertimu, Murasakibara." -Akashi.

"Memberinya tandatanganku secara gratis -ssu?" -Kise.

"Ditolak. Kau lupa Ryouta, kalau kau di sini bukanlah seorang model, melainkan sebuah hologram. Ide kalian semua semakin lama semakin parah." -Akashi.

"Apakah Akashi-kun memiliki ide yang lebih baik?" -Kuroko.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara baik-baik." -Himuro.

"Jangan deh Himuro-san. Aku rasa dia akan berpikir kalau dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Shou." -Takao.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku pun belum mendapat ide apa-apa." -Akashi.

Seketika, bel berbunyi. Shou langsung meninggalkan kursinya setelah memberi hormat ke guru dan langsung ngacir ke tempat Kisedai dkk.

"Hey, kalian apaan, ngomongin apa sih dari tadi ribut aja. Aku gak diajakin!" Kata Shou dengan nada manja dan wajah cemberut. Kisedai hanya ber 'eee' ria.

Saat itu juga, ekspresi Akashi berubah. Ia sepertinya menyadari satu hal.

"Doushitana, Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise polos. Akashi dengan cepat mengembalikan wajahnya datar seperti semula dan berkata "bukan apa-apa."

"Eh minna, ayo kita pergi ke kantin saja yuk makan bareng!" Seru Takao dengan semangat '45. Yang lain manggut-manggut setuju, tetapi Aomine...

"Hei, aku malas. Shou, mana letak atap sekolah ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa. Tetapi Kise mencegahnya dan meneriakinya.

"Jangan dooong Aominecchiii! Kita harus bersama-sama teruuus!" Dengan nada melengking Kise, cukup untuk membujuk (baca : memaksa) Aomine untuk akhirnya mau ikut makan bersama mereka. Dengan terpaksa. Tambahkan itu.

Kemudian mereka pun berjalan beriringan keluar. Himuro menjagai Murasakibara, Takao bermesraan (baca : mengganggu) dengan Midorima. Kagami jantungan karena Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul disebelahnya. Aomine dan Kise terlihat akrab, mungkin. Akashi hanya diam di sebelah Midorima. (Ngenes gapunya pairing soalnya gaada Mayujumi. #typowoy!))

Akashi masih memikirkan satu hal. Yaitu yang tadi. Wajahnya terlihat cukup menyeramkan untuk dipandang sekarang. Tetapi ketika dia sedang fokus-fokusnya berpikir, tiba-tiba...

"WUAAAH ITU KNB!"

"KYAAAH, KISEKI NO SEDAI! AKU MAU KENALAAAN!"

"MINGGIR, AKU PENGGEMBAR KUROBAS!"

"KISEEEEE-KUUUN!"

"AKASHI-SAMAAA~~~"

"AOMINEEEE!"

"MIDODIMAAAA!"

"TETSU-KUNNN~~~"

"KAGAMIIII!"

"MURASAKIBARA-KUNNN~~~"

"HIMURO-IKEMEN-KUNNN!~~"

"TAKAOOOO!"

Kisedai dkk + Shou shock. Oh tidak. Penggemar Kuroko no Basket disekolah ini rupanya sangat banyak. Oh, berapa orangkah itu? Kalau dilihat-lihat mungkin ada sekitar 80 orang...? Oh, demi nanodayo-nanodayonya Midorima (Midorima : HEI!), mereka TAK AKAN bisa beristirahat kalau harus melayani manusia-manusia sebanyak ini.

"T-tidaaaaak!" Teriak mereka bersamaan dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang lari. Terapi terlambat sudah, para fans sudah mengerumuni mereka.

Shou cengo. Bahkan dia pun dimintai tanda tangan.

Njir.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

"Duhhh! Aku pegaaaal! Akhirnya kita tidak bisa beristirahat sama sekali ya -ssu..." keluh Kise.

"Fans kita banyak banget, aku sampai harus meladeni mereka satu-satu." Keluh Takao pula.

Well, saat ini mereka semua sedang ndelosor (?) Di meja mereka masing-masing dengan aura ungu kehitaman yang pekat. Mereka lapar. Belum sempat makan sudah diseruduk fans.

"Aku lapaaaaar~~" keluh Murasakibara.

"Ya, aku juga!" Omel Aomine sambil memasang wajah menderita (?).

"Kurasa nanti di istirahat ke 2, fans yang datang akan lebih banyak lagi." Akashi berkata dengan santainya. Padahal sebenarnya dia ketar ketir ngadapin fansnya.

"Apa?!" Seru Midorima seraya melompat bangun dari acara ndelosor (?)nya.

"Tatsuya, daijobu ka?" Tanya Kagami yang terlihat khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya. Mau gimana nggak khawatir, sekarang si Himuro lho lagi menempelkan kepalanya dalam posisi miring di atas meja.

"Daijobu...Taiga..." katanya dengan suara lemas. Kagami pun langsun tau kalau saudaranya ini tidak baik-baik saja.

"Vanilla shake..." gumam Kuroko pelan dengan posisi yang sama dengan Himuro.

Shou yang melihat keadaan hologram-hologramnya merasa kasihan. Sebenarnya Shou ingin memberi mereka makan makanan manusia di dunia nyata, tetapi apa boleh buat.

"Kaliaaan, apa kalian mau makan sekarang?" Tanya Shou menyemangati semuanya. Hologram-hologram yang mendengarnya langsung terbangun dengan semangat dan menatap Shou dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"HAI!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Shou menggerakkan tangannya. Lalu dia memunculkan roti krim vanilla dari hologram. Ya, ini pun juga termasuk salah satu sumber energi hologram. Kalian tahu kan kenapa Shou dibilang jenius? Karena dengan menjentikkan jari saja dia dapat memberi bahan bakar pada ciptaannya.

Hologram-hologram Shou drngan senang hati memakannyadengan lahap. Untuk Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kagami, mereka harus diberi porsi ekstra.

"Cepat makan sebelum gurunya datang!" Bisik Shou, yang membuat hologram-hologramnya makin kebut.

Baru saja mereka selesai menghabiskan gigitan terakhir, guru datang. Dan mereka mendudukkan dirinya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baik, kita mulai pelajarannya."

Seluruh siswa mendengarkan guru menerangkan dengan penug konsentrasi. Tetapi, Midorima, terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, Midorima merobek tulisannya itu menjadi kecil lalu melipatnya dengan rapi. Midorima dengan cekatan melemparnya ke arah meja Akashi dan sukses mendarat dengan selamat sentosa.

Akashi yang menyadari keberadaan kertas itu langsung membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan disana terdapat deretan tulisan Midorima yang rapi. Akashi membacanya, dan tulisannya adalah...

 _Tadi ketika Shou mendatangi kita,_

 _Kenapa kau terlihat agak terkejut?_

Sebenarnya, Akashi ingin membalasnya dengan kata-kata 'kepo lu', tetapi berhubung Midorima adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, Akashi pun menceritakan saja yang sebenarnya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas lagi dan menprehkan coretan-coretan goresan tulisan jepang yang tak kalah rapinya dari tulisan Midorima.

Kemudian, Akashi melempar kertas itu ke arah meja Midorima dan sukses mendarat dengan baik di atas meja Midorima. Jari-jari Midorima yang terbalut perbat membukanya dengan cepat. Dan disana terdapat tulisan Akashi.

 _Midorima, jangan beberkan ini kepada siapapun._

 _Sebenarnya, tadi aku menyadari bahwa Shou itu..._

 _._

 _._

 **~T.B.C~**

* * *

 **NG SHUU**

Baru saja mereka selesai menghabiskan gigitan terakhir, guru datang. Dan mereka mendudukkan dirinya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baik, kita mulai pelajarannya."

Seluruh siswa mendengarkan guru menerangkan dengan penug konsentrasi. Tetapi, Midorima, terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, Midorima merobek tulisannya itu menjadi kecil lalu melipatnya dengan rapi. Midorima dengan cekatan melemparnya ke arah meja Akashi dan sukses mendarat dengan selamat sentosa.

Akashi yang menyadari keberadaan kertas itu langsung membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan disana terdapat deretan tulisan Midorima yang rapi. Akashi membacanya, dan tulisannya adalah...

 _Nanodayoloooooooooo~~~~ yoloyoloyolooo~~ nanodayo nodayoloooo~~~ yolouuuuu~~~ uuuuu~~~ nanoda-_

Akashi menutup matanya sebelum selesai membacanya. Midorima bingung melihat Akashi, kemudian dia melihat halaman kertas yang tadi dia sobek, dan-

"Shimatta, salah sobek!" Umpatnya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Akashi yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan -lu-jijik.

Midorima berusaha menjelaskan dengan berbisik "itu-salah, salah sobek! Huwah! AKASHI!" Tetapi Akashi malah mengoperkan kertas itu ke yang lain.

Setelah acara oper-operan, Midorima diketawain habis-habisan oleh yang lain.

Midorima merutuki dirinya sendiri.

'Oh, apakah kolor bulu dombaku kurang mencolok?' Batinnya.

* * *

 **Osuuu akhirnya chapter dimana Kisedai skolah dah riliss!~~**

 **Kuharap kalian menikmatinya yaaa, maaf lama apdet dan maaf kalo ada pilihan kata yang salah. Habis masih amatir ini author.**

 **RnR plz! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Shou Shiromaki Janai

_Midorima, jangan beberkan ini kepada siapapun._

 _Sebenarnya, tadi aku menyadari bahwa Shou itu..._  
.

.

Chapter 11 : Shou Shiromaki janai.  
.

.

Midorima terkejut. Ya, ia tak menyangka, Akashi akan berpikir seperti itu.

 _Midorima, jangan beberkan ini kepada siapapun._

 _Sebenarnya, tadi aku menyadari bahwa Shou itu mungkin sama sepertiku._

 _Ada dua 'Shou', atau mungkin lebih. Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, 'aku' pun juga ada dua. Tetapi Shou malah mungkin ada lebih dari itu._

Iya, benar. Ada dua 'Akashi', seperti yang Midorima dan semua orang sudah ketahui. Atau lebih bisa disebut 'Bokushi' dan 'Oreshi'. Dan keduanya memiliki kepribadian yang benar-benar berbeda. Dan kini Akashi menduga bahwa Shou juga memiliki sesuatu yang seperti itu, bahkan mungkin lebih dari dua. MUNGKIN lho ya.

Midorima menuliskan surat balasan dengan cepat, melipatnya, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, ia melemparnya lagi ke meja Akashi. Akashi pun langsung mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan cepat dan teliti.

 _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Akashi?_

 _Ada dua 'Shou' atau lebih? Yang benar saja. Maksudmu dia juga mungkin semacam 'berkepribadian ganda' sepertimu?_

Acara surat-suratan terus berlanjut. Akashi kembali menulis balasan dan melakukan sama seperti yang dilakukan Midorima. Melempar-lempar kertas-kertas surat.

 _Itu bukan berkepribadian ganda, Midorima. Ini benar-benar hal yang berbeda. Ini benar-benar seseorang lagi yang berbeda. Kalau berkepribadian ganda itu hanya satu 'orang'. Kalau kita membicarakan aku dan 'aku' yang satu lagi, kami benar-benar dua orang yang berbeda. Sama seperti yang kuperkirakan tentang Shou._

 _Oh, dan Shintarou. Kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa menduga hal itu?_

 _Please deh Shintarou. Aku ini absolut. Apasih yang tidak kutahu? Mataku tidak bisa ditipu oleh trik apapun._

Kacamata Midorima merosot sampai ke ujung hidung.

 _Apa-apaan ini?! Padahal baru beberapa baris pertama Akashi masih 'ore'. Beberapa baris berikutnya tiba-tiba dia jadi 'Boku'! Mengerikaaaaan!_

Kira-kira seperti itulah inti dari batin Midorima ketar-ketir dan OOC. Dia merasa seperti mendapat 'salam gunting' dari Bokushi.

Belum sempat membalas, Midorima sudah mendapat surat lain dari Akashi. Tulisannya :

 _Kita bicarakan saja ini saat sudah dirumah nanti._

Midorima mengangguk pelan pada Akashi yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tanda mengerti. Dan mereka melanjutkan belajar mereka di dalam kelas.

"Baiklah, kerjakan halaman 80 bagian B sampai bagian D nomor 5."

"Apaaaaaa?!"

"Hei, itu banyak sekali!"

Guru itu kesal dan berteriak pada kelas yang mulai gaduh ini,

"Diam kalian semua! Kalian sudah bukan anak SMP lagi, sedikit-sedikit protes melulu, nggak puas sama ini itu. Pokoknya kerjakan. Kalau tidak selesai, kucincang kalian!"

Mendengar penuturan mengerikan guru yandere itu, siswa-siswi 2-E pun langsung ketar-ketir membuka halaman buku mereka. Dan tahu apa? Shou tidur.

Midorima yang melihat Shou hanya menggeleng pelan. Baru saja Midorima akan membangunkannya, Midorima melihat tangan lain menyentuh pundak Shou.

"Woy, bangun."

Dialah Light Shun.

 _HUH!_

Shou pun perlahan sadar. Dan setelah ia benar-benar sadar, dia menoleh ke arah kiri dan ditemuinya Shun sedang mengguncangkan tubuhnya membanguninya. Dalam sekejab, wajah Shou memerah seperti buah tomat.

"L-Light-kun? Bisa lepaskan tanganmu...? Aku malu~~" pinta Shou malu-malu sambil menunjuk tangan Shun yang masih menempel di pundaknya. Shun pun langsung melepaskannya sambil menggumam "bodoh!"

Shou hanya tertawa melihat Shun. Kemudian Shun berkata lagi, "ada tugas dari sensei. Kerjakan kalaman 80 B sampai D nomor 5."

"Ah, sankyu nee- Light-kun!~ hehe~"

Midorima yang sedari tadi menyaksikannya hanya bisa merasakan... Apa itu, Midorima tidak tahu. Tetapi rasanya nyeri. Mungkin Midorima cemburu. Tunggu. Midorima menyukai Shou?

Ah, kita bicarakan itu di lain waktu deh.

Tetapi semua itu Midorima sembunyikan dibalik kacamatanya. Dan kemudian Midorima mulai membuka halaman buku yang disuruh sensei, lalu mengerjakannya-

" **Shin.** "

-kalau saja Shou tidak memanggilnya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Midorima menoleh dengan sangat susah payah, lalu bertanya "apa?"

Midorima begidik ngeri. Wajah Shou saat ini sangat berbeda 180° dari biasanya. Wajahnya garang, tidak ada senyum, bola matanya tampak kosong, aura hitam menguar, alis yang mengernyit dengan mengerikannya, lalu bertanya kepada Midorima.

" **Kau. Tadi lempar surat apaan. Aku melihat namaku disitu.** "

Kalau bukan Midorima, orang lain sudah mati mendengar suara Shou yang sekarang. Benar-benar seperti suara setan. Well, Midorima belum pernah mendengar suara setan, tetapi Midorima yakin, kalau suara Shou saat ini lebih mirip setan daripada manusia.

Lagipula, tadi Shou tidur! Bagaimana cara manusia abnormal satu ini bisa mengetahui kalau Midorima dan Akashi tadi surat-suratan? Itulah yang dipikirkan Midorima.

"R-rahasia. Kita bicarakan lain waktu, nanodayo." Kata Midorima, yang ia sendiri tidak yakin perkataannya akan berhasil membuat Shou puas.

Diluar dugaan Midorima, Shou hanya menghela nafas pelan. Aura hitam-hitam itu sudah pergi, dan wajahnya juga sudah mulai menyantai. "Yaaa sudahlah. Kapan-kapan lho ya."

"I-iya."

MIDORIMA TAKUT!

Sumpah, itu nyeremin banget. Midorima sekarang mulai yakin, kalau Shou memang ada dua atau lebih. Persis dengan perkataan Akashi.

"Aku akan mencari tahu, nanodayo." Gumam Midorima yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Shou segera ngacir ke arah hologram-hologram ciptaannya.

"Heiiii, bagaimana?~~ sembunyi di remote memang yang terbaik kan?~" katanya ceria.

"Yah, setelah sekian lama nggak masuk ke dalam remote, jujur saja aku kaget." Timpal Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya malas.

"Tapi disana agak membosankan-ssu... Ruangannya serba putih -ssu..." omel Kise sambil terduduk loyo.

Jadi, ceritanya begini. Saat istirahat ke dua, untuk menghindari serangan fansnya, Shou menyembunyikan mereka semua di dalam remote (yang dulu ada di chapter 2-3) yang sudah Shou buat. Di dalam remote itu ada ruangan serba putih. Ya, hanya putih dan tidak ada yang lain. Serasa buta warna.

Tetapi karena semua hologram bersembunyi, maka Shoulah yang akhirnya ditanya-tanyai oleh para fans tentang keberadaan para karakter kurobas itu. Shou kewalahan.

"Yoooo ayo pulang~ Shin-chan hayaku..." kata Takao dengan ceria sambil menarik-narik lengan Midorima manja.

"Ish, berisik -nodayo." Kata Midorima. Tetapi dia juga ikut Takao saja tuh.

"Aominecchi, tungguin dong!" Kise setengah berlari menyusul Aomine.

"Cepetan lahh!" Kata Aomine balik sambil berjalan lebih lambat sedikit supaya Kise bisa menyusul. Eaaaaaa. /ditempleng

"Kagami-kun."

"Oi, Kuro-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! SEJAK KAPAN?!"

"Beberapa detik yang lalu." Duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin ini agak tidak normal.

"Muro-chin, aku masih lapar~" melas Midorima pada Himuro.

"Sabar ya Atsushi. Kita pulang kok sebentar lagi." Kata Himuro menenangkan titan ungu-uhuk, dengan senyum malaikatnya seperti biasa.

"Seiiii!~~ kamu bisa mengerjakan soal-soal tadi?" Tanya Shou dengan ceria sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dileher Akashi layaknya teman lelaki yang akrab. Dan Akashi hanya membiarkannya saja.

"Hmm, cukup mudah menurutku. Kalau kau?" Tanya Akashi balik.

"Aku tidak mengerjakannya, haha~" Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Karena IQku, maka apapun yang kulakukan, tidak ikut ulangan pun, nilaiku juga akan tetap 100+ di rapor. Bukannya mau sombong atau apa lho ya, hanya info saja." Lanjut Shou panjang.

' _S_ _ejenius itukah kau...?_ ' batin Akashi terkesima. Yah, mau tak mau, Akashi dibuat terkejut oleh kepintaran Shou.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa.." kata mereka bergantian dan dengan nada khas masing-masing ketika memasuki rumah Shou. Shou berkata bahwa ia akan segera membuatkan makan siang yang enak, dibantu oleh Kagami, tentunya.

"Menu hari ini adalah nasi kari!" Kata Shou dengan semangat sebelum ngacir ke dapur diikuti Kagami. Sementara itu, hologram-hologram yang lain melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang berbeda di ruang tamu. Dan disinilah dimulai percakapan Akashi-Midorima.

Tentang Shou.

Shiromaki.

(Author disempak readers)

"Jadi, Midorima. Baru saja kita melihat berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Shou. Apakah kini kau yakin benar kalau dia memang ada dua orang atau lebih?" Tanya Akashi membuka percakapan.

"Iya, sesuai dengan yang kaukatakan, Akashi. Dan bisakah kau mengatakan, kepribadian dari diri Shou yang sudah kamu temukan?" Midorima menjawab sekaligus nanya balik.

"Aku belum terlalu yakin, tetapi sejauh ini aku menemukan 'Shou yang ceria' dan 'Shou yang normal'. Ada klu lain, Midorima?" Tanya Akashi sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Kalau kau menemukan dua itu, aku menemukan satu lagi." Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku menemukan 'Shou yang dingin', mungkin begitu, nodayo." Kata Midorima. Tetapi setelah itu Midorima melanjutkan lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar Akashi. Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau Shou ada dua orang atau lebih? Bisa jadi ini hanya berkepribadian ganda kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasakan aura itu dari Shou. Bermacam-macam aura yang dia keluarkan. Biasanya kalau berkepribadian ganda, aura yang keluar pasti hanya satu jenis."

Wow.

Akashi paranormal.

Keyen. /apaseh

"Hmmm...Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kita perlu merahasiakan ini dari Shou?" Tanya Midorima pada Akashi.

"Nanti akan aku coba bicarakan ini dengan Shou. Nanti waktu makan." Kata Akashi yang otomatis membuat Midorima terkejut sedikit, tetapi Midorima kembali menunjukkan wajah tenangnya dan mengatakan "oke baiklah -nodayo."

Pembicaraan itu pun berakhir dengan keputusan Akashi yang bulat. Kemudian, mereka semua yang ada di ruang tamu mengobrol ringan karena dorongan Takao dan Kise. Sesekali mereka semua tertawa bersama, terpancar kehangatan di dalam ruangan itu. Sungguh benar-benar suasana yang dirindukan Kuroko. Melihat mereka semua _get along really well together,_ Kuroko pun tersenyum tipis penuh kehangatan.

Sekitar sejam kemudian, Kagami datang ke ruang tamu dan meminta anak-anak untuk berkumpul di ruang makan karena makanan sudah jadi. Dan skip saja, sekarang semuanya sudah berada di ruang makan super mewah rumah Shou yang _alakajim_ sangat. Ini rumah apa istana sebenarnya?!

Gaya ruang makan di rumah Shou sama seperti ruang makan di istana-istana yang ada di film _berbi._ Keren kan? Seberapa kayanya keluarga Shou ini?

"Kelihatannya enaak!" Seru Takao kegirangan dam sambil ngiler-ngiler melihat nasi kari buatan Shou dan Kagami.

"Aku mau cepat makaaan~~" kata Murasakibara sambil menatap nasi kari buatan duo-jago-masak itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Dan masih banyak lagi macam-macam respon dari hologram-hologram. Yang jelas, bau nasi kari itu sangat amat luar biasa menggoda. Bahkan orang yang tidak suka makan sekalipun akan sangat tergiur untuk melahapnya banyak-banyak.

"ITADAKIMASUUU!" Seru mereka serempak, lalu mereka semua mulai makan dengan lahap dan ganasnya.

"Uiiii, sugoiii! Hontou ni oishi -ssu nee!~~" kata Kise dengan mata berair karena dia terharu akan rasa masakan duo-jago-masak itu. Ya, terharu.

"Buatan restoran saja kalah. Taiga dan Shou-chan memang paling top!" Puji Himuro dengan mata berbinar walaupun wajahnya terlihat santai. Padahal sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menangis karena rasa yang terlalu enak itu.

"Huenaaaaaaaak~~~" kata Murasakibara ditengah-tengah makannya. Porsinya segunung, omG.

"Hmm! Benci mengakuinya, tetapi masakanmu enak, Kagami! Shou juga!" Puji Aomine-tsundere. Oeww kawaii~~

"Huh, bilang sajalah sangat enak, tidak usah malu-malu begitu!" Omel Kagami ke Aomine yang sedang _tsunderemode:on_.

"Ini sangat enak, Shou-kun." Kata Kuroko tenang, padahal dia sedang mati-matian menahan untuk tidak makan cepat-cepat karena kelezatan masakan yang dimakannya. Jaga image, bro.

"Uuuuuunnnn, enaaaaak!~~" puji Takao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ditengah-tengah makannya. Makannya Takao sangat cepat karena ia sangat menyukai masakan buatan duo-jago-masak itu.

"Enak." Hanya itu komentar Midorima. Padahal dia makannya cepat-cepat.

"Arigatou ne minna~~ syukurlah kalian menyukainya, hehe~~" kata Shou dengan cengiran khasnya. Tampan.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit, semua nasi kari yang tersedia di meja makan sudah langsung ludes bersih. Mereka semua kenyang sekarang. Dan saat inilah Akashi ingin mengutarakan apa yang baru ia bahas dengan Midorima.

Baru saja Akashi ingin angkat suara, Shou sudah menyerobot duluan. "Minna, mulai saat ini panggil saja aku Shiromaki." Kata Shou dengan wajah anteng. Para hologram saling bertatap-tatapan dan meminta pendapat satu sama lain tentang hali ini, sebelum akhirnya mereka menjawab dengan 'baiklah'.

Akashi ingin bicara lagi- kalau saja tidak diinterupsi oleh suara bel. Shou pun segera turun sendiri untuk membukakannya sendiri. Akashi speechless, Midorima tertawa-tawa absurd didalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi mulai heran dengan Shou yang tidak datang-datang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, dan mengajak Midorima juga. Buat berjaga-jaga saja.

"Midorima, aku mau mencari Sh- eh- Shiromaki. Kau ikutlah denganku."

"Ng... baiklah -nodayo."

Mereka mencoba mencari Sho- kita bilang saja Shiromaki, tetapi ketika mereka mencarinya di ruang tamu, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. MidoAka (?) Pun memutuskan untuk mencari di tempat lain. Mereka hampir saja tersesat di rumah super besar keluarga Shou ini, kalau saja tidak ada bunyi aneh yang tiba-tiba keliar dari sebuah ruangan.

 **CTAK!**

 **GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

"Hei, bukankah itu teriakan manusia?"

"Iya... Kita akan masuk!"

Dan dalam sekejab, Midorima dan Akashi berhasil mendobrak ruangan yang dimaksud. Dan betapa kagetnya duo MidoAka itu ketika melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Yaitu Shiromaki yang sedang memegang banyak gunting dan sedang melempari beberapa pria mencurigakan berkacamata dan berjubah hitam. Ada dua orang pria yang berhasil dikenainya di tangan dan di paha.

"A-ampuuuuun!"

"Dasar kalian bajingan gila! Untuk apa kalian datang ke sini?!" Teriak Shiromaki dengan sangat keras.

"Shiromaki! Berhenti!" Teriak Akashi. Shiromaki menoleh pelan-pelan kearah Midorima dan Akashi. Saat itu juga, Midorima begidik ngeri.

Eksprsesi Shiromaki itu. Matanya itu. Auranya itu. Sama persis ketika tadi di sekolah Midorima diancam olehnya.

"Eeeeeeh? Kalian memanggil siapa?"

"Apa?" Gumam Akashi.

"Aku... bukan Shiromaki..."

"Hah?!"

"Aku..."

Gadis tampan itu menyeringai dan menjilati bibirnya dengan seduktif dan sinis.

"...Kuromaki."

Siapa itu Kuromaki? Siapa pria-pria berbaju hitam itu? Apakah yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Shou Shiromaki selama ini? Temukan semua itu di chapter depan!

.

.

.

 **~T.B.C~**

* * *

 **NG SHUU**

Akashi ingin bicara lagi- kalau saja tidak diinterupsi oleh suara bel. Shou pun segera turun sendiri untuk membukakannya sendiri. Akashi speechless, Midorima tertawa-tawa absurd didalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi mulai heran dengan Shou yang tidak datang-datang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, dan mengajak Midorima juga. Buat berjaga-jaga saja.

"Midorima, aku mau mencari Sh- eh- Shiromaki. Kau ikutlah denganku."

"Ng... baiklah -nodayo."

Mereka mencoba mencari Sho- kita bilang saja Shiromaki, tetapi ketika mereka mencarinya di ruang tamu, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. MidoAka (?) Pun memutuskan untuk mencari di tempat lain. Mereka hampir saja tersesat di rumah super besar keluarga Shou ini, kalau saja tidak ada bunyi aneh yang tiba-tiba keliar dari sebuah ruangan.

"..."

"Ada apa, Akash-"

"Ssh."

"Apaan sih? Kok menguping terus." Midorima berbisik pelan.

"Ssh, kok ada bunyi aneh ya?" Akashi membalasnya dengan bisikan pelan juga.

"Bunyi apaan?! Jangan-jangan...!"

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~~~ JANGAN- TIDAKHHH~~~ STOP STOPHHH!** "

Madafaka?!

 _HOLY SHIT! MEREKA NGAPAIN AJA SIH?!_ batin Midorima dan Akashi ngawur. Kini pikiran mereka sudah tidak rasional lagi. Pikiran mereka sudah meliar, apalagi ada suara pemuda tadi yang sangat terdengar sekali seperti sedang mendesah nikma- mesum.

"Akashi! Apa tidak sebaiknya dobrak sekarang?"

"Ya dalam hitungan ke 1, 2... TIGA!"

 **BRUAAKKKKHHHHHH!**

"HENTIKAN NODAYOOOO- eh?"

Akashi dan Midorima membatu. Mereka tidak menyangka apa yang sedang mereka lihat di depan mereka sekarang ini.

"S-s-s-s-"

"Kalian benar-benar mengganggu!" Teriak Shiromaki- yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan segerombolan pria berjubah hitam.

Teriakan tadi ternyata adalah teriakan salah satu pemuda dari gerombolan berbaju hitam itu. Teriakannya memang terdengar -ehem, uke-ish.

"Apa pikiran kalian hah?! Dasar hologram mesum! Kaliaaaaan!" Kemudian setelah itu, Shou melempari Akashi dan Midorima gunting dan cutter dengan membabi buta dan tanpa ampun.

SYUT SYUT SYUT SYUT

"AMPOEEEEEEENNNNN!" Teriak duo MidoAka itu OOC sambil berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruangan yang habis mereka dobrak itu.

Pesan moral : gausa ngepoin perempuan.

Mati lu. Hohoho.

* * *

 **Osuuuuuu apdet juga hehehhh~~**

 **Makasi buat silent reader, riviu, favorites dan bahkan followers! Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

 **So untuk apdet kilat, RnR dong! Trims! XD #authorresek**


	12. Chapter 12 : Four of Me

_"Eeeeeeh? Kalian memanggil siapa?"_

 _"Apa?" Gumam Akashi._

 _"Aku... bukan Shiromaki..."_

 _"Hah?!"_

 _"Aku..."_

 _Gadis tampan itu menyeringai dan menjilati bibirnya dengan seduktif dan sinis._

 _"...Kuromaki."_

.

.

Chapter 12 : Four of Me.

.

.

Akashi dan Midorima membatu mendengar pernyataan penciptanya itu. Apa katanya? 'Kuromaki'? Maksud lu, awalnya 'Shiromaki' sekarang berubah warna jadi 'Kuromaki'? Hah? Mereka tak paham.

"KELUAR KALIAN VANGSATTT!" Teriak Kuromaki sambil menendang manusia-manusia berjubah hitam itu. Mereka pun langsung berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari rumah- ralat- istana itu.

Akashi dan Midorima masih membatu. Mereka masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Otak mereka masih memproses kejadian barusan.

Tiba-tiba, aura 'Kuromaki' berubah. Aura itu kembali seperti sediakala. Gadis itu mendatangi duo MidoAka yang masih membatu dengan tampang polos kekanakan dan mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah mereka.

"Helloooo? Ada orang disana? Kok tampang kalian seram gitu? Ayo kita balik keruang makan yuk." Katanya dengan nada childish. Seakan-akan sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Segera, Akashi dan Midorima sadar. Kemudian, Akashi berkata,

"Shiromaki... Kah?" Dengan nada ragu.

"Emmm... Sebenarnya sih..."

Shiromaki mengambil jeda sebentar (membuat Akashi dan Midorima makin kepo (?)) Lalu melanjutkan dengan nada ceria.

"... **Kimaki** ~"

Akashi dan Midorima terkejut. Ki? Kuning? Memangnya bisa ya nama orang berganti-ganti?

"Kimaki...? Ayo kita keruang makan dan bicarakan ini." Kata Akashi. Masih dengan tampang bingung.

"Hmmm, baiklah~" kata Kimaki dengan cheerish lalu memimpin jalan menuju ruang makan. Disana, para hologram yang lain sudah menunggu rupanya. Mereka agak berisik sih waktu Akashi, Midorima, dan Kimaki masuk. Kelamaan, mungkin.

"Ah, makananku belum habis!" Seru Kimaki dengan riang dan segera menyambet sendok garpu yang sempat tergeletak itu.

"Kimaki..." Panggil Midorima dengan nada yang agak ditekankan. Entah apa maksudnya ia begitu.

"Hmmm? Okeoke! Wakateruyoo..." Kimaki menyodok nasi berbalut kari dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Eh? Kimaki?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah sedatar pantat panci. Hologram-hologram yang lain hendak mengatakan hal yang sama, tetapi rupanya Kuroko terlebih dahulu menyuarakan isi pikiran mereka.

"Akan kujelaskan." Kata Kimaki sambil melahap nasi karinya. Ia mengunyah sebentar, lalu menelannya dengan santai, sementara ruang makan sudah diselimuti keheningan.

"Hei, kok mendadak sepi. Suram tau. Baiklah, aku akan cerita."

Kimaki meletakkan sendoknya tanpa suara dan mulai bercerita.

"Hmmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya... Jadi intinya, ada empat orang didalam tubuh ini."

"Hah?"

Hologram-hologram melongo. Midorima mendelik. Akashi menyeringai (dengan sangat amat) tipis.

"Maksudnya apa? Woy, jelaskan lebih spesifik, napa!" Gerutu Aomine sambil berdiri dan ketika ia berdiri, agak menggebrak meja.

"Susah, Bakahomine Dakian!" -Sementara Aomine menggerutu tidak terima- "jadi yaaa... Biar kujelaskan jenis-jenis kami. Tetapi, nama asli tubuh ini di akte kelahiran tetap Shou Shiromaki.

Pertama, aku yang normal. Aku yang normal ini bernama Shiromaki, seperti yang kalian biasa panggil. Namanya juga 'aku yang normal', jadi segala kelakuan, pemikiran, kepribadian, dan segalanya, dalam posisi normal. Well, kecuali IQ sih. Ingat, IQ kami tidak akan berubah walau kami berganti posisi.

Kedua, aku yang _hyper_ dan ceria. Aku yang _hyper_ ini bernama Kimaki. Ya sekarang ini aku Kimaki. Kelakuanku berlebihan, suaraku keras, moodku sedang sangat baik, aku ceria dan polos. Yah, tetapi walau agak berisik, tetapi semua itu masih bisa dibilang positif dan keberisikanku tidak _annoying_.

Ketiga, aku yang dingin dan sadis. Aku yang dingin ini bernama Kuromaki. Disaat aku switch menjadi Kuromaki, maka alarm bahaya berbunyi dan kalian tidak akan mau bermacam-macam dengannya, karena kesadisannya menjadi berlipat-lipat dari biasanya. Tidak hanya melempar gunting, bahkan membawa gergaji mesin itu juga tidak mustahil. Lalu Kuromaki juga ogah berbicara banyak. Dia diam, dan hanya akan keluar kalau aku sedang badmood.

Keempat, ini yang paling menyebalkan. Aku yang _overhyper_. Aku yang _overhyper_ ini bernama Midorimaki. Ehe, mirip Shin ya. Midorimaki ini sedikit identik dengan aku, Kimaki. Dia sangat ceria, suka teriak-teriak, suka mengganggu diam-diam, kelakuan berlebihan, super alay, dan super duper mengganggu. Keberisikannya itu sangat _annoying,_ karena dia suka mengganggu, beda dengan Kimaki. Midorimaki jarang switch keluar karena kami tidak akan membiarkan dia keluar semudah itu. Tetapi sekalinya dia keluar, oh sungguh. Percayalah. Kalian tidak akan mau itu terjadi."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Kimaki didengarkan dengan seksama oleh semua hologram tanpa kecuali. Tentu saja, mereka penasaran dengan tubuh aneh Shiromaki ini.

"Sebentar. Kalau begitu, mirip dengan Akachin, dong?" Celetuk Murasakibara, yang mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan dari hologram-hologram lainnya.

"Yaaa... Memang sih, pada dasarnya mirip. Tapi yang membedakan adalah, kami bisa switch secara bebas. Sesuka hati kami. Kapanpun kami mau~ Kalau Sei kan agak susah... Ya?" Jelas Kimaki.

"Hmmm, iya. Benar." Kata Akashi. Apa yang disampaikan Kimaki hampir sama dengan apa yang dipikirannya. Sasuga Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu, coba sih, Kimaki-chan, switch lah ke Midorimaki~" dengan wajah tenangnya Takao merequest suatu hal yang berbahaya ke Kimaki. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Tetapi, perasaan Midorima, Akashi, dan Himuro mendadak jadi tidak enak.

"Hah?! Tidak! Tidak bisa kulakukan! Berbahaya tau, sama saja aku melepas hewan buas ke sini!" Teriak Kimaki dengan mata membulat. Tetapi...

"Ayolah, Kimaki! Tunjukkan seperti apa than 'Midorimaki' thing itu, apakah itu seberbahaya yang kau katakan!" Pinta Kagami melas. Hologram lainnya pun juga memaksa Kimaki untuk switch dengan Midorimaki.

Dalam suatu tempat (semacem imaginary place gitu, kita bilang saja _braincore._ ) jauuuuuuh didalam tubuh Shiromaki itu, Midorimaki sedang teriak-teriak dengan bahagianya, karena semua orang menginginkannya untuk menampakkan diri. Ia bahkan menarik-narik Kimaki untuk switch dengannya.

"Hyaaaaaaaah! Baik, baik! Aku akan membawanya keluar! Tetapi, segala resiko kalian tanggung sendiri lho ya!" Teriak Kimaki tak tahan. Para hologram yang mendukung keluarnya Midorimaki segera bersorak kegirangan.

"Kunci dulu pintu ruang makannya, untuk menghindari segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi." Aomine dan Murasakibara segera berlari menutup pintu super besar itu dan menguncinya.

"Baik, baik, tetapi hanya 20 menit lho ya... Daripada perabotanku hancur... Midorimaki, switch!" Kata Kimaki sambil memejamkan matanya. Para Hologram memelototi Kimaki dengan wajah kepo-to-the-max. Setelah memejamkan mata kurang lebih tiga detik, Kimaki- atau lebih tepatnya, Midorimaki, membuka matanya.

"HUWAAAAAHHHH! SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA NGGAK KELUAR LAGI, ASIK! YEYY! AKU BISA MENIKMATI KEBEBASAN LAGIIII~~~ TERIMAKASIH KIMAKI, MUACH MUACH!" Teriakan Midorimaki sangat amat melengking.

Suddenly, firasat buruk Akashi, Midorima, dan Himuro makin menguat. Mereka mengingat kata-kata Kimaki sebelumnya.

' _...Daripada perabotanku hancur..._ '

Oooh, ini pasti akan menjadi sangat buruk.

 _Sepertinya, aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat salah. ~Kimaki, didalam braincore bersama dengan Shiromaki dan Kuromaki menonton apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

"SAAA, BERSIAPLAH MINNA, MARI BERSENANG-SENANG! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH!"

"TAU GITU KAMI KELUAR DULUAN!" Teriak Akashi, Midorima, dan Himuro serentak dan OOC.

* * *

Hmmmm, mari kita lihat saja situasinya dari luar ruang makan.

Kok mengerikan ya? Pintunya hampir saja patah berkali-kali karena sepertinya ada gebukan keras dari dalam. Bahkan _desperate scream_ terdengar sangat riuh dari dalam. Tetapi dibalik teriakan penuh penderitaan itu sepertinya ada sebuah suara yang berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

Mari kita simpulkan dia sebagai Midorimaki.

Tidak hanya ada suara teriakan, juga ada suara gebukan, suara jatuh, suara piring pecah, dan suara keributan lainnya. Saya sebagai narator sekaligus authornya jadi ogah lihat keadaan didalam sana. Sepertinya parah sekali.

Ah, pintunya bergerak kasar. Sepertinya ada yang menggebuknya. Baru 5 menit, sudah sekacau ini?

Baiklah...? Kalau gitu kita tunggu lagi saja, apa yang akan terjadi di 15 menit kedepan~

.

.

.

"U-ugh..."

"Punggungku sakit..."

"Ittai... Perutku kram -ssu..."

"Ah ah ah... Aduduhhh..."

"Uhuk uhuk... Huk huk.."

"..."

"..."

Tampak semua hologram terkapar dilantai. Posisinya bervariasi sekali. Tak terkecuali Akashi, Midorima, dan Himuro. Ada yang tidur biasa (padahal sebenarnya jiwanya sudah hancur) ada juga yang tengkurep (?) Dengan pantat naik, ada yang kakinya naik dan menutupi wajahnya gregetan (?), ada juga yang sampai badannya muter, dan lain-lain.

Tapi tampak ada seorang manusia yang berada di pojokan (mundung) dan menggumam maaf maaf. Simpulkan dia sebagai Kimaki... Atau Shiromaki? Entah.

"Maaf... Maaf... Sial kau Midorimaki..."

...Uh.

Apa saja ya yang sempat terjadi didalam tadi?

.

.

.

"Kami mendapat satu pelajaran dari sini."

Seorang hologram membuka mulut setelah 30 menit berlalu sejak berakhirnya _chaos_ tadi. Dan dia adalah Kuroko.

"Apaan?" Tanya Shiromaki.

" **Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Midorimaki.** " seru mereka kompak dengan wajah _desperate_.

"Apa kubilang, kalian sekarang baru merasakannya kan. Ughh... Kondisi fisikku jadi down karena Midorin... Aku lelah. Ayo kita tidur siang bersama dulu saja." Usul Shiromaki.

"Ah, aku tidak deh, aku nggak ngantuk." Kata Takao.

"Aku juga. Aku jalan-jalan saja." Kata Aomine juga. Tumben sekali seorang Aomine Daiki menolak untuk tidur?

Mungkin kerusuhan tadi membawa dampak _reverse_ bagi para hologram sekalian.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Kita main saja." Kata Shiromaki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Apa?!" Seru semua Hologram serempak. "Main apaan?" "Apaan sih?" "Hah, main?" "Hellow?"

Rusuh sekali. Shiromaki melanjutkan. "Kita main Truth or Dare saja!" Hahay! Game paling mematikan yang pernah ada.

Semua hologram begidik seketika, tetapi setelah mereka pikirkan, ternyata lumayan seru juga mungkin.

 _Sekalian kugunakan TRUTH untuk membongkar aib kalian pada!_ Bisikan busuk para hologram didalam hati.

"Tapi mau main dimanaa?~" tanya Murasakibara. "Dikamar kalian saja. Aku suka disana. Lagipula, aku juga sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang mungkin akan kita butuhkan untuk TOD nanti~~"

Dan dengan beringas, Shiromaki melempar sebuah tas ransel yang saaaaaaaangat besar dengan wajahnya yang terlihat...

Mencurigakan.

Shiromaki tertawa setan. Para Hologram begidik. Entah apa yang ada didalam tas itu.

.

.

.

"Wokeeeeh, jadi semuanya sudah siap." Oh, sepertinya Kimaki keluar lagi.

"Buruan diputer botolnya -ssu!~" Kata Kise girang sambil memutar botolnya kencang. Kini mereka sedang duduk memutar. Selagi botol berputar-putar di tengah-tengah mereka...

 _Hei, sepertinya ini gawat. Gimana kalau kita tukar saja?_

 _Buat apa?_

 _Aku akan menggunakan emperor eyeku untuk menjaga aib kita._

 _Hmm, baiklah._

Amput. Akashi malah tuker. Bokushi pun menggunakan emperor eye nya untuk memprediksi kemana arah botol itu.

'Sepertinya botolnya akan menuju ke arah Murasakibara atau Midorima. Tetapi, aku tetap harus waspada.'

Dan benar saja, yang kena Midorima.

"HAIYAAAAA, SHIN KENAAAAA! KAWAN KAWAN, AYO KITA BONGKAR AIB ANAK HIJAU INIIII!~~~"

"YOOOOO!"

Midorima begidik ngeri melihat wajah beringas teman-temannya. Ia yakin, mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan mematikan untuknya.

"A-aku memilih truth saja."

"Oke, sekarang kita putar botol untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memberi truth ke Shin!~~"

Dan betapa sialnya Midorima, ketika yang terpilih untuk memberi truth pada Midorima adalah Akashi.

"Jadi, Shintarou."

Midorima gemetar. Lebih buruk lagi, ternyata ini Bokushi!

"Aku ingin tahu..."

Deg deg an.

"...Ritual mandimu."

 **MADAFAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**

"APA?!"

"Iya, kau tidak salah dengar. Ritual mandimu, beritahu kami. Satu per satu. Caramu memulai sampai mengakhiri."

Semua hologram dan satu-satunya manusia disana kecuali Akashi, membatin...

 _Akashi memang jago kalau disuruh malu-maluin orang._

"A-a-a-a-apaaaaa... Tidak, tidak akan! Kalau begitu aku dare saja!" Teriak Midorima dengan wajah memerah bak buah tomat.

"Kalau begitu, Tetsuya. Berikan salah satu sempakmu yang warnanya paling imut ke Shintarou. Mungkin warna baby pink atau baby blue."

"Hei hei, Akashi-"

"Lalu nanti Shintarou akan memakai boxermu saja, dan joget sambil diiringi lagu 'Goyang Dumang' dari Indonesia. Nanti akan aku carikan di youtube lagunya. Hihi!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Akashi ngeri. Caranya memberikan dare itu lho. Tetapi setelah itu mereka semua menahan tawa karena sulit rasanya membayangkan Midorima memakai sempak Kuroko yang kekecilan berwarna baby pink atau baby blue sambil joget cantik diiringi lagu 'Goyang Dumang'.

"AKASHI?! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA?! AKASHI!" Seru Midorima, mungkin dia butuh Bodr*x.

"Membongkar aibmu~" kata Akashi tenang dengan seringai mencurigakan.

"Jadi kamu pilih membeberkan ritual mandimu atau berjoget dengan kolor pinky kekecilan, Shin?~~"

"NGGAK DUA-DUANYA!"

"Tapi kau harus memilih, Shin-chan~"

Midorima sangat gusar. Ingin rasanya bunuh diri sekarang. Dia ingiiiiin sekali, ingiiiiiiiin mencakar wajah minta dibunuh Akashi sekarang juga. Oh, Akashi, mati kau! Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Tetapi mustahil membunuh keabsolutan Akashi, kan?

"...Pertama-tama, aku menyiram tubuhku dengan air."

Semua menoleh kearah Midorima dengan tampang antusias.

"Lalu, lalu?"

"...La-lalu aku mengambil sabun dan menggosokannya di seluruh tubuhku."

"Seluruh tubuh itu mana saja, Shintarou? Beritahu kami dooong Shintarou~~"

"ADA CEWEK DISINI, COEG!"

"Aku nggak masalah kok Shin~"

"AKU YANG MASALAH, GUNDUL!"

Midorima terlalu OOC yah.

Lama kemudian, Midorima melanjutkan. "Seluruh tubuhku itu... L-Leher, dada, tangan, perut, lalu..."

"Lalu?~"

"...!"

"Lalu apa, Shin?~" Kimaki dengan wajah bernapsu menunggu Midorima untuk mengatakan 'kata laknat itu'. Ingin rasanya Midorima menancapkan nuklir ke tengah-tengah semua orang sekarang.

"Lalu... Ituku... _Asoko_ ku!" Lanjut Midorima dengan wajah super merah.

"Haha, akhirnya diomong juga!"

"Lalu... kakiku juga. Terus, aku menggosok semua bagian yang sudah terkena sabun tadi sampai berbusa..."

"Lalu lalu?"

"Lalu aku bilas dan selesai."

"Lalu?~"

"YA SELESAI, GOBULOKU!"

Wah wah wah, OOC sekali dia~

"Hihihi~~" Akashi tertawa geli. Tetapi wajahnya mencurigakan sekali.

"Apa kau, Akashi! Puaskah kau?!" Seru mbah Mido dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat.

"Puas. Sangat. Hehe~" Padahal Akashi sudah memegang iPad mini ditangannya untuk menyetel lagu 'Goyang Dumang'. Sayang sekali, ya?

"Sekarang, ayo lanjut!~~ Midorima, silahkan putar botolnya secara RANDOM!"

Padahal tadinya Midorima mau mengarahkan mulut botol itu ke Akashi.

Ya sudahlah. Midorima memutarnya (terpaksa) dengan random.

Dan mulut botol berhenti padaaaaa...

.

.

.

 **~T.B.C~**

 _Asoko = p*n*s :v_

* * *

 **NG-SHUU**

"Lalu aku bilas dan selesai."

"Lalu?~"

"YA SELESAI, GOBULOKU!"

Wah wah wah, OOC sekali dia~

"Hihihi~~" Akashi tertawa geli. Tetapi wajahnya mencurigakan sekali.

"Apa kau, Akashi! Puaskah kau?!" Seru mbah Mido dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat.

"Puas. Sangat. Hehe~" Padahal Akashi sudah memegang iPad mini ditangannya untuk menyetel lagu 'Goyang Dumang'. Sayang sekali, ya?

"Sekarang, ayo lanjut!~~ Midorima, silahkan putar botolnya secara RANDOM!"

Padahal tadinya Midorima mau mengarahkan mulut botol itu ke Akashi.

Tapi tunggu. Wajah Akashi itu terlalu mencurigakan. Apa-apaan dengan seringaiannya itu?

"Akashi, apa yang-"

"Sudah, masuk deh ke instagram! Aku jamin, likersnya akan sangat banyak!" Kata Bokushi dengan seringai yang sangat sangat sangat puas.

"AKASHIIIIIIII TOLONG CEPATLAH MATIIIIIIIIIII!"

Benar saja, belum beberapa menit, likersnya sudah merajarela. Baru saja 20 detik (kurang lebih), likersnya sudah 13.582 orang.

"AKASHI HAPUS ITU SEKARANG JUGAAAAAAA!"

"Gamau, wee!~~"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry didalam ruangan.

" _Lalu... Ituku... Asok-_ "

" **AKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** "

* * *

 **Maafkan saya, maafkan saya karena telat update huweeee!**

 **Terlalu banyak tugass! Tryout juga merajarelaaa huweee~~**

 **Tapi kalau review dan follows banyak, maka aku akan buat update kilat!**

 **Terimakasih ya reviewers dan followers! I laph y all~~**


	13. Chapter 13 : The Unbelieveable Scape

_"Sekarang, ayo lanjut!~~ Midorima, silahkan putar botolnya secara RANDOM!"_

 _Padahal tadinya Midorima mau mengarahkan mulut botol itu ke Akashi._

 _Ya sudahlah. Midorima memutarnya (terpaksa) dengan random._

 _Dan mulut botol berhenti padaaaaa..._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 13 : The unbelieveable scape.

.

.

"EEEEEGHHH!"

"HAHAH, AHOMINE, KENA KAU!"

Pada akhirnya, yang kena juga Aomine. Cowo ganteng paling dim dan jorok di Kuroko no Basket. Idup lagi. Semua orang yang ada di lingkaran itu berharap, diputaran botol selanjutnya, mereka yang akan kena memberikan _Truth or Dare_ ke Aomine.

' _Semoga aku, semoga akuu!_ ' batin mereka semua serempak.

"Mari putar botolnya lagiii~~" dan Kimaki pun memutar botolnya. Secara _random_ , tentunya.

Botol terus berputar.

"Dan yang memberikan _Truth or Dare_ adalaah...

Botol mulai melambat.

Botol berhenti.

Semua orang cengo.

Botolnya berhenti d-

"HAHAHAH, PAS BANGET YAH AHO! Aku yang kasih TODnya! WAHAHAHAH~~" seru Kagami kegirangan sambil tertawa-tawa setan yang _nggak Kagami banget_.

"Kenapa bisa pas sekali sih, kamu yang kena! Woy, Kimaki, kau putar botolnya gimana sih?!" Protes Aomine tidak terima. Ya memang benar sih, pas sekali bisa-bisanya Kagami yang kasih TODnya.

"Hei, aku putar dengan benar dan cepat kok! Mungkin kau memang ditakdirkan untuk dapat TOD dari Kagami deh! Sekarang cepet pilih dah, mau Truth or Dare!" Kimaki nyolot balik ke Aomine yang nggak terima. Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan decihan dan berkata,

"Ya sudah! Aku pilih _Truth_ aja!" Yang langsung ditertawai oleh Kagami keras-keras.

"HAHAAHAY! Hei yang bener aja lo! Lo cemen amat sih, punya otot mah punya, tapi malah pilih _truth_! Lu ini banci atau benconglah? _Dare_ aja nggak ngeh, wahahahaha~~~"

...Duh, Kagaminya OOC bingitz deh.

"K- BAKAGAMI SIALAN KAU! Ya sudah, aku pilih _Dare_! Cepet kasih!"

 _'Yaampun, ni anak gampang banget kena pengaruh omongan!'_ batin yang lainnya.

"Yaudah deh. Ini _dare_ gua, coba lo jalan-jalan disekitar perumahan ini, tanpa pake _BOXER_ , tanpa SEMPAK, tanpa BAJU, TANPA PAKE APAPUN!" Seru Kagami lantang. _Dare_ nya nguawur sumpfa. _KAGAMI SADIIIIS!_ batin yang lain lelah.

"ANJENG! ASUKAMPRET, TAI! Kagami isi otak lo ketinggalan di remote?! Lo mau ngehancurin martabat gue sbagai laki tulen?! Woy pret, mati aja lo nyett! Anjerrr!" Aomine segera nyolot ga terima sekeras mungkin.

"Yaudah deh gua ringanin, _titit_ elu tutupin pake kulit pisang aje ye. Udahan deh cepet pergi sana." Balas Kagami seenak alis cabangnya. Ye eleh, eleleleh, Aomine udah panas banget ini. Panas? Maksod low _hot_ getohh? Mayan berkelas cyinn /oposeh

"DISINI GAK ADA PISANG BAKAGAMI KAMPRET! MONYET RAI LOE!" Teriak Aomine kesetanan.

"Ini, aku ada kok." Sebuah kulit pisang terlempar di tengah-tengah mereka.

"FAAAAAK! DARIMANA LO DAPET KULIT PISANG, KIMAKI?!" Seru Aomine dengan dangat amat panik. Kimaki pun hanya tersenyum mengerikan dan berkata-

"Dari mana, ya dari ranselku yang tadi kubawa lah."

Masih ingat saat sebelum game di chapter sebelumnya, Kimaki berkata akan membawa ransel besar untuk main TOD? Ya dari tas itulah.

"KAMPREEEET COEEEGG!" Teriak Aomine.

"Oh, dan lu juga bisa make topeng kalo mau." Tambah Kagami dengan santai.

"FAK LOH KAGAMI! Gaada topeng disini njrit!"

"ini, aku juga ada topeng." Kimaki mengeluarkan topeng dari ransel besarnya. Semua yang ada didalam ruangan cengo.

 _'Dafuq, itu ransel isinya apaan aja sih?!.'_ batin beberapa dari mereka semua dengan keringat dingin yang menetes.

Kenapa cuma beberapa? Karena gak semua.

Buruan lanjott :v

Ets, jeda sebentarrr~~

Mari kita pergi ke tempat imajiner didalam Shiromaki dimana Shiromaki, Kuromaki, Kimaki, dan Midorimaki berkumpul.

"Hei, kadang-kadang kamu punya ide yang bagus juga, Kuro." Kata Shiromaki sambil menikmati ke OOC an para hologram buatannya.

"Tentu saja." Balas Kuromaki singkat.

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jadi begini. Di remote buatan Shiromaki tempat persembunyian Hologram buatannya, ada beberapa tombol. Tombolnya berbentuk _switch ON-OFF._

Lalu, tepat sebelum game dimulai, Shiromaki secara tersembunyi menggeser tombol " _Out Of Characthe_ r" ke _ON._

Dan, mereka akan ber OOC ria.

Hehe~

#dilempar

Keyy balek ke ceritaaaa

Kini Aomine dilanda kegalauan yang amat sangat. Gimana enaknya sekarang. Kalau dia pilih _truth_ , nanti diolokin cemen sama Kagami. Kalo milih _Dare_ , malunya kaga main-main.

...

Ah, masa bodohlah! Emang Aomine pikirin, kalau dibilang cemen sama Kagami? Daripada malunya dobel dobel? Ya, Aomine akan memilih _Truth_!

"Ah, gua pilih truth aja!" Kata Aomine dengan lelah.

Kagami tertawa mengejek dengan sangat amat keras. Aomine memukul Kagami. Dan _game_ berlanjut.

"Hihi- baiklaah~~" kata Kagami setelah tenang. "Sekarang, lo ngomong ke kita pade."

Kagami terdiam. Aomine terdiam. Semua terdiam, dan terdiam. Sambil memandangi Kagami.

 _Ku terdiam~ dan tak bergerak~ ooo~ㇸ5_

Entah bagaimana dan darimana, sebuah lagu _mellow_ mengalun.

"...Aomine, lo bilang... gimana lo bakal nyenengin cewek lu diatas ranjang."

ASTAGAFIRULLOHHH

DEMI APAAAAA YA TUHANNNN

KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!

"SOMPLAK LOE KAGAMI!"

"KAGAMI-KUN, MATILAH!"

"KAGAMICCHI, KOK GITU SIH?!"

"BAKAGAMI, DOSAMU BESAR!"

"YAOLOH, TAIGA! DEMI APA AKU PUNYA SAODARA KEK KAMU!"

"YEELAH KAGAMI MINTA DIANCURIN LU!"

Yah, mungkin buat kalian biasa aja ya, tapi buat hologram-hologram kita yang alim sangat... Ini adalah hal besar.

Tunggu, kalo mereka ngerti maksudnya apa, alim dari mananya coba?

"Tapi, aku ingin tahu tuh. Ngomong, Daiki."

Demi TUHAN!

DEMI APA AKASHI BISA JADI KEK GINI?!

Hologram-hologram kita langsung lari semua.

Kuroko luluran pake AQUA (Air Qencing kUdA).

Kagami ke Indonesia makanin hijabnya mbak Dijah Yellow.

Aomine remes-remes susu sapi impor. Dari Jepang. (What the f?!)

Kise nodong mbak-mbak penjual kondom pake jarum jait.

Takao pergi nyari batu akik di gunung Bromo.

Midorima berendam di kutub selatan tanpa baju.

Himuro berkunjung kekandang singa sambil pake kostum daging. (Wow cari mati amet neh ye)

Murasakibara mempersembahkan rambutnya kepada Saitama. (Hell?!)

Dan yang palin ekstrem, Kimaki tiduran diatas rumput tetangga!

Anjeng _bulldog,_ ekstrem dari mananya, kampret?

"Ayolahhh! Cepet kesini atau gunting sang maharatu (Kimaki maksudnya) akan menancap di *piiiip* kalian." Ancam Akashi santai.

 _My God, i know it'll be very paifull._

"ANJEEENG! KIMAK! MATI KAU, DARIMANA KAU DAPET GUNTINGKU?! BALEKEEEEN!"

"ENGGAAK MAUUU!"

Kimaki langsung sadar dari acara _tidur-diatas-rumput-tetangga_ nya dan menerjang Akashi dengan penuh kasih cinta dan sayang. Tapi Akashi malah lari-lari sambil melet dan muter-muter itu guntingnya Kuromaki.

Yah, sebenernya guntingnya punya Kuromaki sih.

Hologram-hologram tertjintah kita hanya bisa mengelus-elus dada ratanya melihat adegan dua orang tercebol dan tersadis dilingkaran mereka lagi main kejar-kejaran.

"Ya sudah, ayo lanjut. Tadi pertanyaannya apa?" Tanya Kimaki yang akhirnya dapet guntingnya balik.

Gimana caranya? Oh, mudah. Dia jambak rambut Akashi (moga-moga kagak lepas ye) terus dia ambil itu gunting sekali sabet.

 _Real easy._

"Adududuh rambut gw..." Akashi hanya bisa ngoceh gajelas karena kesakitan yang merajarela di kepalanya. Hebatnya, dia gak bunuh tuh Kimaki. Napa bisa? Kalian lupa kalo Kimaki bisa ngendaliin hologramnya?

Hahay

"Tadi tuh pertanyaannya... nyenengin cewe diranjang?"

"Oh gitu. Dai, ngomong!"

"Ya tinggal _kissmark_ , remes-remes, gigit, masukin. Nape susah-susah?" Kata Aomine dengan wajah watadosnya.

Somplakk!

"Yaudah deh. Dai, puter botolnya." Kata Kimaki lelah. Belum tiga giliran ia sudah lelah duluan. Sepertinya ia harus meng _switch-off_ tombol OOC di remotenya. Ia lelah dengan semua keabsurdan ini.

Yaaak, dan botol diputer Aomine asal.

Swiiiiing... Dan botol mengarah ke-

...

...Aduh.

"...Aku?"

Akashi berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

Hening seketika.

Tiba-tiba, auranya berubah menjadi mengerikan. Aura hologram-hologram yang memikirkan _Truth_ atau _Dare_ yang absurd sangat untuk Akashi kita tersayang dan terpende-

 _NGIIIING KRESEK KRESEK JEDUAGH PLAK_

Maaf, karena Narator tertimpa kecelakaan naas tiba-tiba yaitu tertancap gunting rumput tepat di jidatnya, jadi saya sendiri, si author yang akan menggantikan Narator.

"Hmmmm... Yasudah. Sekarang aku akan memutar botolnya." Kata Kimaki.

Swing swing swing

Botol berhenti di...

"Eh...?"

KUROKO! ALHAMDULLILAH, rasanya ingin sekali Kuroko berteriak-teriak sambil menggosokkan kain hijab berenda di rambutnya seperti monyet kesurupan di kamarnya. Tetapi, otaknya masih jalan untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan hologram yang lain? Ekspresi mereka bermacam-macam. Ada yang kecewa, ada yang tertawa ngakak, ada yang sok cool padahal shock setengah mati, ada yang jijik (entah kenapa), dan lain-lain.

"Aduh, Tetsuya cayank~ gini-gini gw jago ngerajut loh. Ayuyuk keruang sebelah ngerajut kimono buat Tetcuya cayank~~"

Entah kesurupan setan apa, Akashi mengatakan hal yang mengerikan, sangat! Dengan wajah yang mengerikan pula! Apa-apaan wajah merona dan malu-malu itu?! Ohhh, tahan dirinu untuk tidak meng- _ignite pass kai_ bola bowling yang ada ditas Kimaki sekarang juga, Tetsuya! Tahan diri! Walau tangannya sudah gatal sangat untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa...? Aku tidak berdosa berat, mengapa aku bisa-bisanya punya kapten kampret macam dirimu...?"

Doakan Kuroko ya...?

Hologram yang lain begidik mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang tergolong sangat berani. Oh, tolong! Mereka masih belum seberani Kuroko.

"Hiks hiks... Tetcuya cayangku begicyu... Abang sedih... ABANG TAK KUAT! BUNUH ABANG DIRAWA-RAWA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Hal ajaib.

Apakah besok akan ada hujan belerang?

Akashi merebahkan badannya diatas lantai sambil menangis layaknya anak bayi yang... Ingin makan? Entahlah. Pokoknya ya parah amat.

Kuroko _jawdrop._ Yang lain kesurupan dan ngais-ngais tanah bak anjing. Ralat, anjing kampung banget.

"Ehkhem. Ya sudah. Aku kasih. Akashi-kun pilih apa?" Tanya Kuroko dengan aura yang aneh. Sangat aneh.

Akashi kembali ke posisi semula dan malah berwajah watados. " _Truth_ deh."

"Madafaka, please deh. Daritadi kalian pade milih _truth_ semua. Kagak seru ah!" Teriak Aomine sambil mengeruk emas dari lobang hidung babinya.

"Berisik, suka-suka gua lah Daiki." Nada absolut dikeluarkan, Aomine kicep. Sungguhlah, siapa yang mengajari Akashi bahasa seperti itu? Kalau ketemu, akan Author bunuh.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun, apakah Akashi-kun pernah mengintip seseorang yang sedang ganti baju baru-baru ini? Siapa orang itu?"

Aura Kuroko? Bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Aura Akashi? Terlalu gelap sampai-sampai seluruh ruangan jadi seperti ada halilintar yang menyambar.

"Aku tid-"

"JUJUR, Akashi-kun, **JUJUR**."

 _Vangsat lo, Tetsuyaaaaa!_

Akashi hampir tidak percaya. Kegiatan mengintipnya 'waktu itu' ketahuan oleh Kuroko. Kenapa Akashi tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya? Tidak biasanya hal seperti itu terjadi! Lalu kenapa?!

"Akashi-kun!"

"IYA YA! Aku mengintip... Dua orang."

 _MADAFAKA! AKASHI BUKANLAH ANAK ALIM!_

"Jadi... Waktu itu..."

.

 _"Akashi, mandinya sudah selesai?"_

 _"Sebentar, Aomine. Ya, kau boleh masuk."_

 _Akashi keluar dengan berbalutkan bathrobe, kemudian Aomine masuk. Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi baru menyadari kalau boxernya ketinggalan didalam kamar mandi._

 _"Aomine, b-"_

 _Akashi membatu._

 _Aomine yang sedang mandi. Kulitnya yang hit- maksud saya eksotis basah dan teelihat seksi. Hal itu membuat Akashi terus memandangi tubuh Aomine tanpa disadari Aomine, tentunya._

 _Beralih ke-_

 _'Gile, 'anu'nya besar banget!'_

 _._

"AKASHIIIIIII!? Jadi waktu itu lo ngintipin gue?! MADAFAKA GUE UDAH GAQ SUCI LAG-"

" **Daiki, .** "

Aomine kicep. Padahal didalam hatinya ia menjerit seperti perempuan. Begitu pula yang lain. Mereka hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dan berbatin... Seperti...

' _Madafaka, Akashi/-cchi/-chin ternyata diam-diam mesum!_ ' atau sejenisnya.

"Yang kedua, Akashi-kun?~"

Kuroko terlihat puas.

Setan cilik dibalik topeng malaikat.

Akashi berjanji akan membuat Kuroko sujud sembah setelah ini.

.

 _"Hhhhh, ternyata seleksi masuknya sekolah berat sekali ya.." gumam Akashi sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong megah di kediaman Shiromaki. Ia hendak menanyakan tentang detail materi yang diujikan tersebut. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak ingat atau tidak fokus atau apalah, dia hanya ingin memastikan saja._

 _Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Akashi sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Shiromaki. Akashi mengetuk pintunya dan masuk ke dalam sambil mengucapkan 'permisi'._

 _"Ah, dia tak ada dikamar." Gumamnya._

 _Lalu Akashi mendengar suatu suara._

 _Ah, suara shower._

 _Shiromaki sedang mandi._

 _WAUW!_

 _Tak berlama-lama lagi, Akashi segera berjalan cepat menuju ke arah kamar mandi._

 _'Buka-nggak-buka-nggak-buka-nggak-'_

 _..._

 _'-buka.'_

 _Dibukanyalah pintu tersebut._

 _Akashi mengintip Shiromaki. Tak memakai baju apapun. Walau butek karena uap panas airnya, tetapi Akashi masih samar-samar bisa melihat tubuh Shiromaki._

 _Akashi mengintip selama beberapa detik, sampai-_

 _'...Gak seru, bodynya rata.'_

 _Akashi menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan bosan._

 _Akashi keluar kamar._

 _Tamat._

 _._

"SEIIIIIII, MATI LAHHHH! BUAT APA KAMU IDUP COBA, DASAR, DIEM-DIEM MESUM, BERKEPRIBADIAN GANDA, NGGAK BER KEPRI-OPPAI-AN! MATI MATI MATIIIIII!"

"GYAAAAAAAAH! _TASUKETE_ , SHINTAROUUUU! HELEP MIIII!" Akashi berlari ke arah Midorima dengan pose seperti akan memeluk Midorima. Tetapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah hidung Akashi yang menyapa lantai dingin ruangan ini. Kenapa? Karena Midorima bergeser sedikit dengan wajah datar sambil berkata "nggak makasih." Dan membiarkan Akashi pendek kita terjatuh begitu saja.

Ralat ralat, bukannya pendek, tapi kurang tinggi aja. Ya, aku masih belum mau mati lah.

"SHINTAROU LO KEJEM! HWEEEEE~~~~" Akashi mewek sambil merangkak di lantai sana.

"..."

"Kelakuan lo ajaib, Akashi."

Kuroko lari ke danau terdekat dan menyucikan dirinya.

"Oke oke _fine fine_. Awas aja lo Sei, nanti suatu malem, aku pasti bakal kasih lo _oppai_. Yang gede. Liat aja."

 **BRRR!**

Akashi merinding

Taubat naaak, taubaaaaat!

Setelah Kuroko balik dari danau, _game_ nya lanjut.

Tetapi, selama _game_ menya berlanjut, hal yang tidak terduga terjadi.

"HUWAAAAAH!"

Tiba-tiba, ada angin puting beliung di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Kimaki berdasarkan perintah Shiromaki segera men _switch off_ tombol OOC di remotenya. Karena saat sedang kondisi normal lah otak mereka berjalan untuk melakukan tindakan yang tepat. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, hologram-hologramnya kembali ke karakter masing-masing.

 _Kii, cepet switch ke aku!_

 _Ya, Shiro, keluarlah!_

Dan dalam 4 detik, Shiromaki mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Kimaki! Apa kau yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Akashi setengah berteriak. Shiromaki memberikan kode 'tidak' dan tepat disaat itu, Akashi menyadari kalau dialah Shiromaki.

Dari angin puting beliung itu, muncul sebuah sosok yang tampaknya tak asing dimata Shiromaki. Wanita dewasa berambut panjang dan berwarna hitam kecoklatan berpakaian serba putih disertai sebuah syal putih yang terselip diantara tangan ke tangannya. Sepertinya malaikat tanpa sayap. Ia melayang di atas lantai ruangan itu. Tetapi wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

"Sepertinya, kalian sedang bersenang-senang, eh...?" Ucap sosok itu dengan suara yang bisa dibilang lembut dan indah.

"Shiromaki," kata sosok itu lagi sambil menunjuk Shiromaki yang masih terpaku. Sosok itu tersenyum, tidak, mungkin menyeringai, lalu berkata lagi.

"...Aku akan membuat perubahan besar pada ciptaanmu dan hidupmu dengan kekuatanku."

.

.

.

 **~T.B.C~**

* * *

Hyaaaaahhhh selesai juga chap ini~

Makasih ya buat ripiu dan follow dan favorite, maafkan apdet yang lama sangat~

Saya memutuskan untuk membuat mereka menjadi OOC~

Chapter depan, saya akan memberi cerita bonus, tentang suatu kejadian sekitar beberapa hari sebelum mereka masuk ke sekolah, dimana mereka masih memanggil Shiromaki dengan sebutan 'Shou'~

 _Jaa, mata ne!~_


End file.
